My Number One Prince
by TheCuteChibiLover
Summary: Len is the spoildest, richest and most demanding kid ever to walk the face of the earth, with two bratty twin siblings to match! Whats worse is that I have the biggest crush on him!     BASED OFF LEN'S VERSION OF WORLDS IS MINE BAND EDITION.
1. A Cute cry For help!

My stupid orange–shaped alarm clock rings at 7:15 in the morning. Oh, how I wish I could just bang that thing with a hammer!

I clicked the stupid thing off and hopped off my orange bed.

"Time for school..." I moaned.

I dragged my figure to the closet and pulled out my summer uniform. Thank goodness, I can finally wear my summer uniform now! My summer uniform is twice as better as my stupid winter uniform. My summer uniform is a white short–sleeved top with a big, cute yellow ribbon in the middle. I matched it with my cute white ribbon, and the skirt is a pure black silk. I'm a student at those snobbish rich kids school. Well, actually not all the kids are snobbish. And I'm not one for example!

I mean, Miku is like my best friend, and Kaito is another one of my close friends who's now dating Miku. They're not snobbish. I didn't know that they were dating until I caught them making out behind a tree IN MY BACK YARD! I mean, seriously if they want to smoochy smooch all over each other's lips, why not on a merry go round or a roller-coaster. Or the old classic TUNNEL OF LOVE. More like the TUNNEL OF BARF, I say!

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my gorgeous golden hair and wiped the crap out of my pretty blue eyes. I ran down stairs and busted in the kitchen where my Mom said "Good Morning!" and handed me my empty lunch box. Today's my turn to pack it. My Dad's reading the paper, probably finding another job that doesn't drive him freaking crazy or makes him want to strangle his boss.

I grabbed a doughnut, packed my lunch, kissed Mom and Dad goodbye, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I popped the chocolaty doughnut in my mouth and chomped on it, swallowing it whole.

As I ran, the people in my neighborhood kept saying, "Good morning!" ; "Late again I see!" ; and "Hello Rin!"

I waved at them all, flashing a smile and continued to run. I ran more.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late... again!"

I tripped and fell face first on the side walk, so far, and not a good morning for me. My skirt flopped up exposing my yellow underwear, but I didn't notice until a bratty teenager and his big and totally cute brother pointed it out and laughed at me calling me things that I am not supposed to say. I quickly stood up, slapped them, punched them both in the face and stomach and then kicked them on their thighs.

Satisfied, I ran off with my face all red but a little grin since I just beat the crap out of those perverts. I am the strongest girl in school, after all–NO...I'M THE STRONGEST TEEN IN SCHOOL! I'M TOUGHER THAN THE BOYS! HAHAHAHA!

As I ran, a huge black limo's driving right by me on the street. I ignored it and continued to run for my money.

"If I were going to be late again, I'm going to wash the board until 6:45. Even worse, I'd have to do three days worth of homework! …KYAHHHHHHH!"

The window on the limo rolled down and Len Kagane showed up with his little twin siblings Rei and Rui Kagane who were sticking their tongues out at me.

Man, that pissed me off. Anyway, Len Kagane is the most spoiled, bratty, childish, richest and most immature jerk in the whole school and yet... Those deep, deep, deep, ocean blue eyes of his that looked so soft and so blue that it would make anyone want to take a dip in its wonderful water–like colors; that sunny golden hair that would make anyone want to touch and stroke, and not to mention kiss those lovely soft golden strands; that pale, oh so pale beautiful and milky white skin that makes you want to drink from it, those rosy red cheeks that reminded every one of the reddest and softest roses, that adorable baby face he's gifted with and those soft, oh so soft and light pink lips that make me want to place my own and kiss them passionately...

My heart could just melt every time I see him!

But as stubborn as I am, I never show my love for to anyone, not parents, or friends or even him!

Len Kagane stared at me like I'm some sort of idiot. I swear I would slap him if I were never taken in by those gorgeous eyes of his! DAMN YOU, LEN KAGANE, FOR YOUR CUTENESS!

"What do you want, banana head?" I gruffly said. …KYAAA! Oh how I wish I could say compliments to my angel instead of making rude insults!

"I see that you're running late again as usual, Miss Ren Kagamean!" he said in that oh so cute bratty tone. I nearly burst out laughing, but I'm more pissed than entertained. This kid just loves to keep calling me wrong names!

"IT'S RIN KAGAMINE, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I spat.

Len chuckled and then he flashed that stupid prince–like face.

"I was going to offer you a ride in my limo, but those who call the world's number one prince 'stupid' doesn't even need my helpfulness."

The twins snickered at me like the little trolls they are. Oh how I wished I never opened my big fat, stupid mouth. The window is closing and as it does, Len smiled meanly and waved.

"Bye, bye, Ren Kagamean!" Len said and the twins said the same thing except that they added idiocy in their sentence. Man, I wish I could punch them! The limo drove off, leaving me behind.

"I SWEAR, ONE OF THESE DAYS, I'LL PEEL YOU LIKE A BANANA, AND YOUR LITTLE DEMON–LIKE SIBLINGS!" I yelled back and ran faster.

The bell rang just as I made it to class, out of breath. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't here yet, so everyone was still chatting and gossiping and whatever crap they were doing.

Miku and Kaito are by my desk making out... again. I'm going to bring a barf bag to class next time. I walked slowly to my desk, not making a sound, and then slammed my bag on it. It sure freaked the heck out the two so much they finally broke that freaking kiss. …BLAK!

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO STOP YOUR TONGUE AND SPIT EXCHANGES IN FRONT OF ME! IT'S DISGUSTING!" I yelled.

Miku giggled as Kaito pulled out a blue Popsicle from his pocket and popped into his mouth. I'm sure that's his breakfast. He eats nothing but ice cream ever since he was a baby. Ice cream was even his first word.

Then, I felt hands touching my small breasts and then I heard a familiar drunk voice in my ear saying, "Still git the Worllllds smawlest bwoobs, evew I see."

Immediately, my face blushed and I nearly jumped as I could feel my sister Meiko, squeezing my bust.

"Help meee, Miku!" I pleaded to her. Even before I asked for her help, Miku pulled Meiko right of me.

"Meiko, just what in the world are you doing here?" Miku demanded.

Meiko smiled a drunken grin. I guess Sis must have overdone it...AGAIN. But even so, I don't care how weak or drunk she was, **no one** grabs my bust and then say they're small! I immediately punched Meiko right at the jaw. She flew up and flew down face–first in the marbled floor.

"Idiot Meiko..." I muttered darkly.

Kaito began to pop his ice cream up and down his mouth. However, he nearly dropped it when Meiko got up and used his blue scarf as a rope. Poor Kaito was suffering. Then, Meiko was face to face with him. His face went to perky and happy, to fear and discomfort.

"Kwaito...I Thwik I'm gonna...MFFFF!"

"…EVERYBODY CLEAR!" Miku shouted.

Less than a second, everybody ran out of the room except for the poor unfortunate Kaito who got Meiko's crap all over his new shirt. Meiko went to the nurse and back home and Kaito had to drive her back, not to mention, to go to the dry cleaning store. I'm just so glad that Meiko didn't hurl on me, but that's what she gets for drinking 20 bottles of sake in one night.

The whole class was in the hallway including the teacher, who waited for the big ugly mess to be cleaned. So while we waited, we had to do our stupid lessons in the hallway.

"So class, today we will be learning how to multiply 6 – 5x + 1x with parentheses... _Blah Blah...Blah...Blah...Blah..." _Ugh... man, I hate math.

Finally, the lunch bell rung and I got the hell out and into the outside of the cafeteria.

"Ugh, where am I going to sit today?" I wondered. Miku didn't have lunch this hour and Kaito was still at the dry cleaner, probably crying his eyes out.

I looked around for a table to eat my lunch. Most of the tables were filled with the dumb cheerleaders, the stupid jocks, the sweet computer geeks, and finally the loud football team, and the rest was all cluttered with the rest of the students, gossiping, eating, put on makeup, and some were on the cell phones. I rolled my eyes and sat at a random table with a few kids, chatting with their brains out.

Not paying any attention, I pushed a few lock of my hair away from my cute blue eyes and unpacked my lunch. I unpacked a big red apple that was ripe and very plump and red. It looked like a giant ruby with a green stem sticking out. I also packed a bottle of milk (I heard rumors it makes your chest grow bigger, so...), a plastic bowl of salad, another plastic bowl filled with eight beautiful strawberries, a cheese sandwich, and for a special treat, a big slice of cheese cake, with a big orange slice on the top! I snuck it from the kitchen when no one was looking, tee, hee, hee, hee, hee...

I popped a strawberry in my mouth. Ah, it was so good; maybe when I finally get a puppy, I'll name it Ichigo! (Ichigo means 'strawberry' in Japanese).

I started to nibble on my cheese sandwich when I heard someone slam their lunch on the lunch table right next to me. It scared the heck out of me, so much that I nearly choked on my sandwich.

I furiously looked up and shouted, closing my eyes, "HEY BUDDY! I ALMOST CHOKED ON MY SANDWICH BECAUSE OF YOUR SLAMMING PROBLEM. GO FIND ANOTHER SEAT!"

"Sorry Ren Kagamean, but no one would let me sit with them so you're stuck with me," a cute and familiar voice said, annoyed that is. I quickly opened my eyes to find Len Kagane sitting next to me.

"WHHHHHYYYY! WHY WAS I CURSED WITH SUCH A BIG MOUTH!" I fought my blush and said, sweating a little.

"Well, you can blame it. You are a brat, after all," he chuckled that cute chuckle and unpacked his lunch. Well, it wasn't really much of a lunch: just two bananas and that new vegetable juice. I said nothing and popped another strawberry in my mouth and drank my milk.

"Oh, and please do realize that those rumors of your chest growing if you drink a lot of milk are just BIG FAT LIES," he slammed those words at me like a book. I spit out the milk that was in my mouth! How embarrassing, is that even worse, I spitted it out on his face!

Len didn't say anything but he had an annoyed stare on his face. He took out his handkerchief and wiped his face. My face was red… but not from humiliation, but from anger!

"WH–WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WAS DRINKING IT FOR THAT KIND OF REASON!" I snapped.

Len didn't say a word but his eyes were looking down at my small chest. My hand shook with anger and I slapped him, giving him a red hand shaped mark on his cheek. I popped another strawberry in my mouth.

"Idiot...!" I muttered. Len rubbed his cheek and began to peel his bananas.

A few minutes passed and I finished my strawberries, salad and sandwich. I thought I should have my cheese cake… I mean, I deserved for getting three straight A+s on my exams this week. I picked up my plastic fork and was about to stick it in my cake, when I caught Len staring at me.

I kept trying to ignore his stares, until finally, I asked him. "What are you staring at?"

"I want it."

"Huh?"

"I want your cake."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Because, all I had was two bananas and cheese cake is my favorite."

"But, this is mine!"

"But, I want it!"

Even though I really didn't want to give my cheese cake, my poor cute prince only had two bananas and as spoiled and rotten he is... I still gave him my cake.

"Thank you!"

"JUST HURRY UP AND EAT IT OR I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOU THR–!" But before I could finish my threat, he shoved the orange slice from the cake in my mouth to shut me up.

"I hate oranges," he calmly said, and then he ate my precious, precious cake! I felt a red vein pop on my forehead, and felt hot tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them show... If I didn't have a big huge crush on you Len Kagane, I swear you'd be wearing an iron lung!

Lunch ended and soon the school day ended. Thank God…!

I walked with Kaito and Miku. Kaito had his arm around Miku's waist, and they both kept making kissy faces at each other. PLEASE, KILL ME NOW...

Kaito and Miku stopped by a cute café that said _NEKO'S SWEETS, WHERE ALL DREAMS COME TRUE._

Could they have picked a stupider name for a lousy Café?

"See ya, Rinny Pie! Kaito and I are having some sweets here!" Miku said to me. I didn't care as long as they stopped making goggling eyes at each other in front me. I waved goodbye to them and walked away from that place. I kept thinking about what had happened today…

Stupid Len took my cake! But, he did look really cute with frosting on his small little nose… Oh, and he also had little crumbs falling down his cute face which made him look like a baby. I looked down blushing.

"But, he doesn't like me at all. All I am to him is just another rich girl attending Cherry blossom High School, and he probably thinks I'm annoying."

I thought of Miku and Kaito, how nice their relationship is, how much they love each other… Kaito would shower her with her favorite snack (leeks) and would always kiss her goodbye.

People think Len's just a spoiled rich kid... but, they don't know anything about him like I do. When I was little and I was bullied by a couple of kids, Len stood up for me. He even gave me this bow, too, as a present because that day was my 5th birthday… but, he probably doesn't remember.

I sighed and continued my walk home. Suddenly, I heard voices….

"**I said leave me alone, you idiots**!"

"Hey, you're not leaving until you give up that 50,000 yen!"

"For what…!"

"You were sitting next to the hottest girl in school! And you don't have our permission to even look at her!"

"…Permission? I don't need permission from a bunch of jerks like you! Now, leave me alone!"

"Fine, then. We'll have to teach you the hard way! Boys, hold him down!"

"Hey! Let go of me, you–!"

"Oh, that's a dirty mouth you got there! _I like to rip it out_!"

That was Len's voice, and I'm guessing the jocks must found him. No way am I going to let them hurt my Lenny Pie so, I ran to where the voices where.

"Hold on, Len! I'm coming to save ya!"

* * *

**I never thought of making Len selfish or spoiled but i got inspired by Len's version of world is mine but it's the band addition one were he sings he's the number one prince, Tee hee hee, Len's the helpless prince and Rin's his Knight and shining armor, please read, review and enjoy or else Len will get a black eye!**


	2. Len's been kiddapped! BY ME!

"I said, **let go of me**– _Ugh_!"

"Give us 50, 000 yen first, and swear that you'll never talk, look or even think about our Rin!"

I'm gonna kill them for that!

"…_Che_! How would you even know that I was thinking about her, anyway? You guys are stupider than I thought!"

Ugh!

"**Shut up**!"

"_OW_! Hey, that really hurt, you big jackass!"

"Bad move!"

I sped up, closing my eyes and hoping that I would get there before they break Len's delicate arms or legs or any part of his body!

Then, I passed by an alleyway where I saw a blur of colors. I ran back to the alleyway… and I STRUCK GOLD!

There was my precious Len, his delicate arms were pinned to the stupid brick wall by two other jocks. His poor, cute right cheek had a bruise on it, looking as if someone smeared plum crap on him. From the looks of it, drool was coming from his mouth, so those jerks must've punched my poor sweet Len in the stomach, and wait, wait... KYAAAA! His left ankle was bleeding! Those little– (pardon my language, please) – must've kicked his ankle!

"Will you be a good little kid and do what we say?" another strong but stupid jock said meanly.

"No! I'd rather lose my front teeth than do what you idiots say!" Len spat bravely.

Oh, Len. Why were you born to be so cute, yet such an airhead?

"Allow me to make that come true!" the jock said as his first charged toward Len's cute baby face. My poor Len closed his eyes waiting for the pain, BUT I would not gonna let them punch his cute little face!

Without a slightest hesitation, I ran toward that jerk and kicked him in his face, like it was a big ugly target! And trust me, it was!

The little crap–head flew into the wall, and Len opened his eyes probably wondering what the heck just happened. My poor clueless Len, and the rest of the stooges were surprised to find me, a cute teen that kicked Moe to the wall. Now all that was left were Larry and Curly, but I decided to be nice and asked as calmly as I could.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BAKAS!"

Well, o–kay, maybe not _that_ calm.

"Oh, Miss Rin!" the idiot who I've kicked said, getting up. "We were just taking care of this punk for you~!"

PUNK…? ALL WHO CALL MY LEN 'PUNK' WILL FEEL MY ICY WRATH! But, I didn't say that out loud.

"Punk…? The only punks I see are a couple of moronic Bakas hurting an innocent student!" I scowled.

They seemed pretty hurt as if the word "**MORONICBAKA**" crashed on their three brainless heads.

Feeling a tiny sympathy, I said with a sigh, "Look, you have five seconds to drop the kid and get out of here or I'll report you

to the headmaster!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they said like soldiers. They dropped my cute, innocent Len to the ground and ran away like mice. Tch! Some jocks!

"Ow..." said my cute but hurt Len.

I quickly turned around to see Len on the ground, clutching his ankle. My heart raced but I didn't show my fear. I gulped and crouched down in front him, looking at his injured ankle.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, as I reached out my hand to see his ankle but he slapped it away.

"Don't touch it! I'm fine!" he stubbornly said, wincing though. I could see a blush across his face! Awwww, you're so cute, Lenny–pie! I took advantage of that and decided to make him blush more.

"What? Are you embarrassed, because you got saved by a cute little girl?" I smirked, giggling.

He blushed more, but I could see a little anger in his sea blue eyes, so I decided to stop and go back to being his wittle nurse.

"That's a really nasty cut. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

But, of course, with that stubborn nature of his, Len said, "I'm fine, thanks! I'll see you on Monday!"

He tried to get up, but he just fell back down from the pain in his ankle.

"See, it's not fine at all, you stubborn idiot!" I said.

Len glared at me and looked away with that stupid but cute princely pout. Instead of doing the 'I was right about your ankle' dance, I picked up Len in my arms like he was a princess. Well, let's say prince, since he is a guy.

"H–HEY, PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE, REN KAGAMEAN!" he yelled, hitting my chest a thousand times.

Awwww, Len, you just keep getting cuter!

But, I shook my head from those thoughts and said calmly back to him, "It's Rin Kagamine! Now, just calm down, my Mom's a doctor!"

When I said that, Len seemed to flinch at the word 'doctor'. I raised my right eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

He gulped, blushing slightly and looked down, sweating.

"I'm awed ow doveffs," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'm afwaid owww dokfers," he whispered, but I still couldn't understand him.

"Huh?"

"**I'M AFRAID OF DOCTORS**, OKAY! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

I held in the urge to burst out laughing, and I said, trying very hard not to laugh, "W...ell...Pfff...Let's...PFF...get going."

I failed that sentence.

"I SAID, **PUT ME DOWN**! I DON'T WANT BE SEEN LIKE THIS IN PUBLIC!"

"Too bad! Now, just shut up!" I yelled back and ran out of the alley and down the sidewalk with Len in my arms.

"PUUUUUUTTTTT MEEEEEEEE DOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNNNN!" he squealed.

As I ran with the whiney and cute "prince" in my arms, people kept staring at us as if we were circus freaks, but I didn't really care. I only prayed that Miku and Kaito wouldn't see us like this, because they would totally get the wrong idea and think we were seeing each other or make us go out on a date. 'Course, I wouldn't mind that.

Len had his arms around my neck, so he wouldn't fall off. He kept giving me a dagger glare and his face was all red. Poor kid was really, really, embarrassed. Tough crap for him that I enjoyed seeing his cute rosy red face… I guess that if I was him and

I was being carried by girl, I would also feel embarrassed. I mean, usually the boy would always pick up the girl, but that always pissed me off because it made us girls look weak and fragile, like we couldn't save ourselves and that a stupid boy has to go and be the stupid hero of the stories!

IT'S ENOUGH TO DRIVE A PERSON CRAZY!

Ahem, sorry about that.

Finally, we reached my big, huge mansion. Len wasn't impressed. I'm sure his house is much bigger than mine.

"Your house sure is small. Mine is much bigger than that little hut," he meanly said. I knew it.

Since I couldn't get the keys out of my bag, I kicked the door gently so my parents would answer the door.

"Put me down already!" Len ordered.

"NO!" I spat. "By the way, you can let go of my neck now," I added, fighting a blush.

I caught a glimpse of shaded pink on Len's face as he quickly let go of my neck. AWWWWWW...!

"I said, put me down!" he whined, as he put his hands on my arms trying to make me let go of him. I almost laughed my freaking head off! He's just so stubborn and so difficult! But, that's just another one of Len's cuteness!

"My Dad's a lawyer! Don't you know that kidnapping is illegal!" he wailed.

"Yeah, well, my Dad is a judge!" I lied, since my dad got fired for throwing his boss in jail. Don't ask why. "And I'm not kidnapping you! Sheesh, now just relax and SHUT UP!"

Len stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid. Could you get any cuter, Len?

I expected Mom or Dad to open the door. If Mom opened the door seeing us like this, she would start taking pictures of me holding Len and hang them all over the house and the hospital! Damn, that would be so embarrassing and my sweet little prince would blame me for all that! But if Dad opened the door...Well, let's just say Len would need all his organs replaced and my room be turned into a dungeon.

Luckily, Mom or Dad didn't open the door, but Meiko did. Meiko was in her white pajama tang top with pink bunnies printed on them. She also wore very short pink pajama shorts that had white bunnies printed on them. She looked like a wreck. Her luscious brown hair was all messy and sticking out all over the place, Her pajamas were soaked through with sweat. No wonder why the air around her smells like cow crap. Her eyes looked like a zombie's, and she had terrible black lines under her zombified eyes. She looked like she just spent the night at Grandma's house.

Trust me anyone would. We love her. She's just a little...naggish.

I heard Len gulping and saw him blush in the corner of my perfect blue eyes. I growled. He must've thought she looked sexy or something, but trust me, Len, there's nothing sexy about someone with a hangover.

"_Rin... Is...that...you?"_Meiko said in a zombie–like voice, heh, matching her zombie–like eyes.

"Me–Meiko?" I asked, praying she wasn't going to barf on me!

"_Moooooooooooooom!" _she called, wincing and rubbing her head. Oh man, I only hope she doesn't have the camera.

"Put me down… I don't want your mother to see me like this!" Len whispered at me angrily.

"Tough oranges!" I whispered back.

Luckily, Meiko's head hurt so much she couldn't hear us. Good thing because Len sure is terrible at whispering!

"Yes, what is it, honey?" my mother's voice sang. She's always in a cherry mood EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

My mother was now in front of the door, not noticing us yet. She was dressed in a light blue tube top, and a white frilly skirt. To top it off, she had her doctor's coat on. Len seemed to blush at the clothes my mother was wearing. She spent way too much time with Aunt Luka.

Meiko pointed weakly at Len and I.

"_Rin's here with her boyfriend," _Meiko tiredly said and walked away, still clutching her head, like it was a new bottle of Sake.

Of course, my mom started to squeal like an idiot.

"My! My! Rinny, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

"Wait! I'm not her boyfrie–!"

"OOOOH, I'll go get the camera! Luka, Gumi, and Haku are gonna love this!"

"No way you're letting Haku see the queen of flatness with a little runt like that! Ow..." Meiko yelled from her room.

"HEY, I AM NOT A RUNT, YOU–!"

Before he could say anything that would turn my now weak and hung–over sister into his worst nightmare, I quickly covered his mouth, still holding him.

"Huh?" Meiko called, sounding a little angry.

"Nothing, he doesn't know what he's saying! He's... an idiot!"

I almost slapped myself! Now, my sweet dear precious Len will forever hate me! Len growled under my hand. Before I knew it, he bit my hand, and it really, really hurt!

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!"

"You had your dirty hand on my mouth."

"D–Dirty? Your hands are just as dirty as mine!"

Len and I kept fighting until Mom came back with a camera, and kept taking pictures of us.

"You two look so cute like that! Wait until everybody at work sees this!"

"WAIT MOM, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! W–WE'RE NOT DATING!" I yelled from the top off my lungs, still holding onto Len who kept trying to squirm out of my arms.

This kid's more stubborn than I thought! Too bad that I'm strong enough to hold his dead weight even when he keeps trying to escape, but I guess anyone I brought over to my house would want to escape after an hour here.

A book hit me on my forehead.

"SHUT UP! MY HEAD'S GONNA EXPLODE!" Meiko yelled.

Luckily, I didn't fall over or let go of Len, but I snapped back, "HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SOMEONE OVERDID IT WITH 20 BOTTLES OF THAT LIQUID CRAP!"

Another book hit me in the face.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" my dad's voice said. Mom was still taking pictures of me and Len when he came in and saw Len in my arms.

Everything went silent. Let's just leave what happened next to your imagination.

* * *

For what seemed like forever, my Mom finally looked at Len's ankle.

Len kept shaking like a Chihuahua while my mom kept looking at his ankle to make sure it wasn't broken. Man, he's such a wuss. Len sat on my mom's bed. Her room looked like a doctor's office, with medicine, tools, and first aid kits all over the freaking place! The medicine smell makes you want to gag, and the needles all around makes you feel like their jabbing into you. Gives you chills, huh?

"So, is it broken?" I asked, when she was done looking it over.

"No just bruised and a little sore, but he won't be able to walk around for awhile," she explained.

I breathed secretly of relief that his ankle wasn't broken, but I would love to go to the jock's house one by one and punch their brains out and when they're in the hospital needing donations, I will give them rubber that looks like a brain and for the rest of their lives, they'll have to keep saying, "Duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh..." and stay in high school 'till they're 78! 'Course, they're probably fated to stay that long in high school.

"Rinny!" my mother's voice called, snapping me out of my frustrated thoughts.

"What mom?" I asked.

"Could you please get a bottle of disinfection and some new bandages to dress his wound?"

"Yes!" I quickly said, and I went to the big bathroom that was next to her room. Turning on the lights, I found more needles all over the place! Ugh! I got the bandages and disinfected from the shelf and hurried out away from all those creepy needles.

"Here," I said, giving the things to my mom.

"Thank you, Rinny, sweetie," she said, as she kissed me on the cheek. I flushed and wiped the lipstick off my cheek. I could hear Len snickering. I wanted to flick his forehead right now, but if I did, I would be force to tragically hear a 90–minute lecture on why flicking is bad by Mom! Seriously, I'm fourteen freaking years old for crying out loud!

Mom took the cap off the disinfectant and shook it.

"Hey...Um, is that going to sting?" Len asked in a cute little puppy dog tone. I decided to yet again take advantage of his cute behavior. I grabbed his hand, and he blushed when I did.

"Wh–what are you doing? Let go of my hand!" he ordered.

"Listen, it's going to sting so suck it up and you can squeeze my hand!" I said, back to him.

Before Len could say whatever he was going to say, Mom sprayed the disinfectant on his ankle. He screamed, squeezing my hand and then I screamed, 'cause of his killer grip!

Maybe, grabbing his hand was a bad idea.

"GYYYYYYYYAAAAA! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, REN KAGAMEAN!"

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAA! IT'S RIN KAGAMINE, AND LET GO OF MY HAND!"

Ten minutes passed and Mom finished bandaging Len's ankle. He was still all teary 'cause of the pain the disinfectant gave him but the kid's grip was more painful than that stupid bottle of crap! Ugh! You better not have broken my hand, Len!

"There you go, all done, Mister Len Kagane!" my mom said in her usually chipper mood.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kagamine." Len said politely.

Oh, so you get our last name right with my mom!

"Mrs. Kagamine, could you please call my parents to–" but before he could finish, my mom interrupted with words that poured out of her mouth faster than puke.

"–To let them know your spending the night with us! Of course, I will!" my mom blurted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Len and I shouted, but of course, I smiled while I shouted.

"I'll be making the phone call right away! You can't walk a whole lot with that ankle, so of course, they'll understand!" my mom happily shouted, dialing the phone. She knows all her patients' phone numbers.

When Len was little, my mom gave him boo boo shots. I was there at that time, since it was 'Bring your kid to work' day. I remembered that he was crying waterfalls, even before my mom gave him his shots.

"Wait, I don–" I quickly covered Len's mouth before he could say anything.

"That is an excellent idea, I mean!"

I began turning my gaze at his frightened face. "You can't go anywhere with that wound, can you? And it's the weekend."

Len looked at me like I was out of my mind. Maybe I was. I mean, my mother and I are holding him against his will here.

But, I didn't care, heh, heh, heh.


	3. A Special Dinner?

Mom came back in the room with a cheerful smile. Still clutching the phone in her hand, she giggled.

Oh, please say it is so! Ah! I think my bow just moved!

Len looked scared at Mom, then to me with the same expression. He gulped. Maybe he was silently praying that his parents wouldn't let him stay over. I hope that doesn't come true!

Please... Please... Please! Let my Lenny–cutie stay over! I promise I won't do anything strange to him!

"Good news, Mr. Len Kagane! You'll be staying for the rest of the weekend! Your parents will be here to drop off your clothes and stuff!" my Mom said happily.

Len's mouth dropped and he fell back on the bed. I swear my heart could have leaped out of my chest like a jack–in–the–box and I could've done a happy dance!

Len is mine! _Len is mine_! **Len is mine**!

My dreams have come true! My Lenny is staying at my house! I get to cook for him, and see him in the morning and in his pajamas! Maybe I can watch him get undressed... Not to mention we can do our homework together! Maybe he'll even cook for me! I would eat anything that he touched, even mold! Well... maybe not the mold and I don't even know why he would want to touch it, anyway. Actually I don't think anyone would touch mold.

Oh boy, I'm one lucky girl!

"By the way, Mr. Len Kagane, your brother and sister are on the phone. They would like to talk to you," she said, holding the phone.

"Oh, thank you," Len said, taking the phone from my mom. Mom smiled and left.

"I'll get the guest room ready!" she called. Len growled, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. Unfortunately for him, the phone was on speaker.

"LEN! LEN! LEN! LEN!" Rui yelled. Len took the phone away from his ear quickly as his sister kept yelling his name. I giggled. My poor, clueless Len.

"LEN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT! I HEARD FROM DADDY THAT YOU HURT YOUR ANKLE! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! I'LL BEAT 'EM FOR YA!" Rui yelled.

Don't worry, Rui, I'll make sure to do that. Nobody hurts my Lenny–cakes without paying the price.

"GIMME THAT!" I heard Rei yell, taking the phone from Rui.

"I HEARD THE STORY! THAT FLAT–CHESTED BAKA AND HER MOM HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU, HAVEN'T THEY!" Rei yelled.

What. Did. He. Just. Say?

"Um, Rei, this is on speaker," Len explained.

"So?"

"Well, that 'flat–chested baka' just heard you."

The phone went silent. I snapped, and grabbed the phone from Len's tiny pale hand.

"LISTEN, YOU FREAKIN' CRAP–HEAD! AIN'T NOBODY GONNA CALL ME FLAT OR I'LL–"

But, before I could finish, Mom came in, still all happy.

"The guest room's ready, Mr. Len Kagane!" she said, before I could curse at that stupid Rei. Len took a deep breath, though.

"Perfect timing," I heard him whisper.

"Yeah, perfect timing," I grumbled, wishing my Mom came in later.

"Rin, would you be a dear and take Mr. Len Kagane to the guest room?" my mom asked happily. I smiled widely.

"Sure!" I quickly said. I knew Len wasn't happy about me taking him to his guest room. My Mom left the room to check on Meiko and her killer headache.

I held out my arms for Len, so he could at least know when I was going to pick him up like the little prince he thinks he is.

"Come on," I said.

"I'm not going to be humiliated by letting a girl carry me like that again," he complained cutely. Man, Len, you're more stubborn than me!

"Aw, come on, it ain't going to kill you; besides, you can't walk around with that injured ankle of yours!" I reminded him.

"Well, I am _not_ letting you carry me like that! It's embarrassing!" Len yelled.

Man, you don't know how red his face was. His face looked like a big red tomato with adorable blue eyes!

I sighed, and turned around. "Here, get on my back," I said.

Oh well, I might not be able to hold him like I did before, but at least I can still touch him. Behind me, Len rolled his cute blue eyes and climbed on my back, wrapping his cute, slender, delicate arms around my neck. Man, I never noticed until now but for a boy, he sure has soft, silky skin.

I smiled, blushing and put my hands on his thighs so he wouldn't fall off and started to walk to the guest room, leaving the phone still on the floor. I went down the long hallway and upstairs... TWICE!

"Are we there yet?" Len whined.

"We'll get there when we get there!" I scolded. Man, I feel like his mother.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached the guest room. The guest room was huge. In the room, a queen size bed with silky sheets and blankets was there. The mattress was filled with feathers.

Mom ordered the deluxe, so she could please her guest... She probably did that so the guest would brag how super nice she is and how clean and perfect her house is so they could spend a thousand dollars at the hospital she worked at.

The room also had a large wooden closet with roses carved all around it. The walls were golden yellow and a huge orange sun was painted on the ceiling along with roses and vines. There was a book shelf filled with books about the history of yarn–_boooring_!

I can't believe that she even bought those stupid books, and last but not the least, was a Kotatsu table with yellow and orange striped Zabuton floor pillows made entirely out of silk.

"This room is smaller than my closet," Len complained. I felt a vein pop out from my temple. Somehow, I knew my cute little Len was going to say that.

I set down Len on the bed.

"…About time!" he complained. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

"How long does it take for someone to go to a guest room and sit someone down?" he whined.

I closed my eyes, out of annoyance, as he kept going on and on and on about me being so slow to go up the stairs. Oh yeah, Len, I'd like to see you to pick someone heavy up on your back and go up two long stairs!

His whining stopped when there was a growl. At first, I thought it was some sort of animal because the growling was so loud. I turned to Len to ask him if he knew were that horrible growling came from, but when I blinked, I saw Len's face as red as a rose; he was looking down and touching his tummy. Not being able to control myself, I burst out laughing.

"HEY! HEY! IT'S NOT NICE TO LAUGH TO THE WORLD'S NUMBER ONE PRINCE!" Len shouted with anger, turning into a few more shades of red.

I fell on my backside, still laughing like I was hacked up on laughing gas!

"GRRRRR! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" he whined.

My poor Len looked close to tears, so I stopped laughing and patted him on the head, ruffling his silky blond hair.

"I'll go make us something to eat; it's almost time for dinner, anyway," I said, holding in my urge to laugh. I saw Len blushing and I giggled. Oh, he's so cute!

"I'll be back, okay?" I said, leaving the room.

"I WANT SOME RAMEN WITH RICE BALLS!" Len called as I left.

I giggled and made my way to the kitchen. Meiko was up in her room finally sleeping, Dad went to his scheduled therapy (he's probably going to talk about how his cute little daughter is having a boy over for the weekend and how he wanted to stick red hot pokers in his eyes because of that) and Mom... Well, actually, I don't know where she is.

I spotted a light pink note on the table. Wondering what it said, I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Rin,_

_I went to the store to not only pick up some deluxe sushi (I'll tell you what; it's for tomorrow), but I'm also going to get these cute pictures printed of you and your oh so cute boyfriend Len! I'll be back at 9:12._

_You love birds have a fun time... but not too much fun. ;)_

My face turned red and I ripped the note into a million pieces and stuffed it in the burnable garbage labeled trash can.

"GEEEEZ, MOOOOOM…!" I whispered angrily.

I went to draw one of the drawers and pulled out a light pink apron with a huge picture of an orange in the middle. On the left corner of the orange were three tiny golden bananas printed on the apron. I slid the apron straps on my shoulders that looked like wings and tied the big pink ribbon in the back.

I'm _so_ going to wear this when I go back upstairs. I blushed.

'Maybe Len will think I look cute in this', I thought hopefully. I quickly shook my head from those thoughts and got a pot from the

cupboard and filled it with hot water, putting it on the stove and lit it. I got a box of rice and began to make rice balls.

I don't know how much time passed, but I'm finally done with my special dinner for my sweet little Lenny–pie!

I made two bowls of ramen (one for myself, of course) filled with deluxe spicy ramen noodles and hot tasty flavored water. There was even some yummy pork dumplings! I made at least ten rice balls because I know my Lenny–cakes have a big appetite!

The rice was formed like rocks, since I'm not too good at forming them. Some were filled with tasty and a rare kind of pickled plums, and for our drinks, I made some delicious rosemary tea in yellow cups! They both even had their tea leafs facing up! That means good luck! That means that Len will love this! Maybe he'll love it so much that he'll...

* * *

**** Rin's fantasying ****

Len takes a sip of the ramen I made, and...

"Wow, Rin, you're a great cook! This is the best ramen I have _ever_ eaten! You're like the Goddess of Cooking!" he grabs my hands, as I blush.

"I never told you this before, but I've always liked you! You're the cutest and sweetest girl I have ever met, not to mention, you look absolutely adorable in the apron! Can I take you out sometime?"

I blushed more, then smiled.

"Of course, Len, I've always liked you too," I said softly.

"Y–You do?"

"Yeah!"

We both lean in to kiss each other passionately.

…

"WHERE IS MY DINNER, REN KAGAMEAN!"

* * *

My fantasying suddenly ended when that loud, obnoxious, but also cute voice... RANG IN MY EARS! I rolled my eyes and picked up the green tray that held the food and drinks.

"COOL YOUR JETS, LEN, I'M COMIN'!" I yelled. I didn't bother correcting my name this time; I was way too excited that Len was about to eat my cooking. I hurried down the hall and up the stairs and towards the guest room and towards my prince!

Before opening the door, I took a deep breath and put my hand on the golden door knob. My heart began to race as I opened the door.

"Took you long enough!" Len complained. I rolled my eyes and walked in. Len stared at me when he finally saw me in the apron.

Oh, please! Please, please! _Please think I'm cute in this_...!

"You look like a fool in that thing," Len suddenly said.

With that, I felt as though I was falling into an endless hole, crying! WAAAAHHHHHH! WHHHHHHHHYYYY!

Not showing my tormented soul, I decided to play 'cool Rin' again.

"At least I didn't piss off a bunch of brainless monkeys," I spat, setting the food at the table. Len waited on the bed as I set the food in place. I untied the apron and took it off, throwing it towards Len's direction. It landed right on top of him.

"HEY!" he shouted, as he took the apron off his face. Right when he was about to yell at me with something like 'disrespecting the world number one prince' or something, I appeared in front of him with a scary look on my face. Len gulped. I was thinking of aggravating him by picking him up like I did before, but since I like him, I decided to be nice.

I turned around, and pointed at my back.

"Get on," I ordered. Len pouted and did as I said. I brought him to the table that was just a few feet away–not much of a big deal–but I wasn't going to let him crawl there or something. That would be a little too cruel.

I actually dropped him on the cushion. …Too lazy to bend down.

"HEY, THAT HURTS!" Len shouted as I made my way to my seat...well, cushion seat and sat down.

"Just shut up and eat," I ordered, taking a bite out of my poorly looking rice balls. Len stuck his tongue out at me again, and took the chopsticks from the table.

I anxiously waited, as he picked up the noodles with his chopsticks and sipped them. My heart beat faster, but I tried not to show my anxiety or my shaking; I didn't want him to think I was some sort of nut bag or something.

Len gulped the noodles down, and closed his eyes as if he was taking the flavor in. Please say it's good!

"I've had worst," he once again praised. I bit down so hard on my rice ball and squeezed it so tight that it fell into pieces.

"What d'ya mean you've had worst!" I asked, feeling angry. I felt five veins popping out of my skin.

"You see the temperature's too high, the noodles are too soggy, and the spices in this ramen don't even taste like spice," he explained.

I felt a boulder with the word **STUPID **written on it slammed on my head!

"And the pork dumplings..." Len began, picking it up and biting into it.

"Taste like a loogy, and way too cold," he calmly said, with bored expression.

Okay, maybe the ramen didn't 'wow' him, but maybe if he tries my delicious rice balls with the pickled plums, he might like it.

Len looked at the rice dumplings, as he wiped his mouth with a silk napkin with that uninterested expression. I guess when he says he's a prince, he's a prince. Yes, I'm being sarcastic.

"Those look like rocks," he said meanly, but I had to agree with him. I sipped up a noodle.

"Just eat it," I ordered with the same expression on my face, but deep down, I felt like my world was half way crashing down on me. Maybe I should take the home economics class.

Len took a rice ball and bit it. While slurping my ramen, I stared at him, waiting for anything. When he bit it, his cute blue eyes widen. My heart felt like it stopped.

"Are there pickled plums in these?" he asked.

"M–hmmm," I answered, as I slurped my noodles. I felt my heart was with joy. I KNEW HE WOULD LIKE THOSE RICE BALLS! NOW, HE'S ALL MINE!

"I hate pickled plums…!" he suddenly said.

My whole body turned into ghostly white, as I felt my spirit hanging out of my mouth. Len looked at me as his beautiful yellow left eyebrow went up.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing; the ramen is just a little spicy for me," I lied, as I felt tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them run.

Len shrugged, and grabbed the tea cup with the rosemary tea in it and sipped it.

"It's over…' I thought, feeling hopeless. 'I should've just gone to the convenient store and bought dinner. Len hates my cooking and thinks I kidnapped him, not to mention, he never like me at all. Now, he's going to tell me that the tea taste like a monkey bathed in it.'

_This is, by far, the worst day ever._

Len took the teacup away from his mouth, and smiled at it. SMILED?

"This tea is actually really good!" Len happily said.

I looked up, feeling a little bit of hope in my chest.

"You know, Rin, you actually made one thing right out of this dinner. It's better than what the maids make, I'll give you that," he said.

Wait a minute, did I just hear him say my name right? Len actually smiled at me. His smile was so beautiful that I think this is the first time in a long while that I saw his gorgeous warm smile. I felt little warm feelings in my stomach as tears ran down my eyes. I didn't realize it until Len's face looked like scared and panicked.

"WH–WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, RIN! WHY THE HECK ARE YA CRYING!" Len shouted.

Finally realizing that I cried in front of him, I immediately turned red.

"NO! NO! NO! I–I'M NOT CRYING; I JUST HAD SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" I lied, standing up.

"In both of them?"

"Well, I just got a little spice in them, okay! I'll go wash it out in the bathroom!" I shouted, running to the door and opening it. As I did, I found Meiko in front of the door with a wide smile. I heard Len screaming, as his face turned red and he covered his face with the cushion.

'MEIKO, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR FRIGHTING MY POOR LENNY!' I thought.

"Wh–What are you doing there! Were you eavesdropping?" I shouted.

"Now, now, Rinny, when it comes to your boyfriend, I, as your big sister, must always keep an eye on ya!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Awww, come on, you can't fool me; you're crazy about him."

"NO, I'M **NOT**!"

We kept at it, until I remembered something.

"Meiko, don't you still have that terrible headache or something?" I asked.

Meiko's eyes widen, and then her eyes looked as if it's zombified again; she started to wobble.

"Oh, crap," she mumbled, as she passed out.

"M–Meiko!" I screamed, shocked.

* * *

Sorry about the super long wait. school again. Please enjoy!


	4. Briefs, Boxers or Ice Tea?

I half–dragged Meiko back to her room while she kept groaning.

"Oh, Riiiiiiin… can't you go slower?" she moaned.

"I'm going as slowly as I can," I whined. 'But I want to get this over with so I can go back to my cute and adorable Lenny…' I thought, sighing.

We finally got to her room. The floor was a sea of empty sake bottles; somewhere there, there were still even half–full bottles and the foul smell was disgusting.

_Ugh_! Even looking at these bottles of crap was making me want to… MFFFF–! I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit…

After laying Sis back on the bed, I began to make my way out, nearly tripping at the bottles, and getting my feet and socks soaked with that icky liquid.

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN…" Meiko whined. I twitched when she called me.

I really wanted to knock her out by bashing her head with a mallet and run into my prince's soft and delicate arms, and start making out; I'm pretty sure his lips are increasingly soft! But, as the younger sister to my big sister, not to mention my sisterly love for her is secretly deep (No way in heck am I going to show it though!), I must answer her plea no matter how painful it'll be. And I'm sure it'll be more painful than that hangover she has.

"Wh–What is it?" I asked, trying to hide my angry face.

"Can you get me some ice for my head…?" she pleaded. I sighed.

"FINE!" I grumbled.

"Thank you, Rinny," she said.

I rolled my cute blue eyes, walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. It took me at least four minutes to find an ice pack, but after I looked in the soup cupboard (Usually, Meiko's drunk when she puts it away; One time, she accidentally put it in Dad's shoes, making them soaking wet and when he stepped in them, he became so angry that he kicked his boss in the… place where _no one_ wants to be kicked in, thus, ending his 56th job).

I went to the fridge, opened the freezer and dug out all the ice I could put in, not to mention, freezing my fingers in the process. I ran my frozen fingers under the warm water, and went up the stairs to Meiko's room.

Man, why does she have to have a hangover now! I mean, _come on_! My cute, sweet little Lenny–kins is staying over the weekend, and now instead of making out with him, I'm stuck, taking care of Meiko 'cause OF HER STUPID OBSESSION WITH SAKE ON FRIDAYS!

When I got to her room, nearly tripping over the sake bottles again, I placed the ice pack on Sis's head gently, or I would have to hear her screaming again.

"Ah, thank you, Rin, you're an angel," Meiko said, wiping away a tear. I was secretly touched, but I didn't show it.

"If you need anything, _PLEASE, _take your time to ask," I said with a scary face, but Meiko was already asleep, meaning, she didn't hear a single word I said (again!). I was about to fall down, but there was someone ringing the doorbell.

And so, of course, since Meiko's asleep and my cute little Lenny–pie can't walk around with that ankle of his, I had to go get it. Geez, how many times am I going to have to go up and down these stairs?

The doorbell kept ringing over and over again, which was now irritating the heck out of me! I MEAN, I HEARD YA THE FIRST EIGHT HUNDRED TIMES! STOP RINGING THE DAMN DOORBELL ALREADY! I'M FREAKIN' COMING!

Trying to hide my annoyance from this idiot who kept ringing the freakin' door bell, I opened the door, wondering who the heck this idiot was.

"Are you Rin Kagamine?" a deep voice said.

"Yeah, what do you wa–"

But, when I opened my eyes, I saw a really tall guy in a black suit with a creepy–looking face in front of my doorway. He reminded me a lot like Lurch from the Adams Family; I could feel the chill crawling up my spine, as the blood seemed to drain from my face.

"I have come to drop off Master Len's night clothes and tooth brush," he said in that creepy tone.

Trying to keep my cool, I slowly took the stuff he handed to me, and I forced myself to smile while sweat kept pouring down my temples like a waterfall.

"Th–Thank you," I slowly said to the Lurch clone.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW THAT PRINCESS FLATTY WOULD BE SCARED OF THE BIG GUY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard an obnoxious voice said; Wait a minute, I know that voice…!

Don't Tell Me. That. The. Twins. Are. Here.

Rui popped out behind 'Frankenstein'" and started to stare at me like I was her prey. She leaned near my face; her eyes started to look like a fire started in her pupils, and said in a very creepy and dark tone, "You hung up on us when we were still talking to big brother. Now, listen here. Just 'cause Len is staying at your house does not mean you can just put your filthy little hands all over him…"

She growled like a tiger; I could sense the dark aura around her, and I gulped. Maybe Rui is the youngest of the bunch, but just like her 'twin gremlin', she's

overprotective of Len. I mean, every time during Valentine's day, when I try to secretly deliver my homemade chocolate made just for Len, baked with my love for him with a yummy banana center, Rui would always stick her Pet Polar bear (Yeah, I don't know why they even have one) named Kumauta on me and burn my chocolate in her fire place. Good thing that I'm a fast runner or else, I would have at least lost an ear or both of my eyeballs. And then, when I was trying to give Len a doll that looked like a banana with a cute face, arms and legs, and a pair of neko ears on it that I made with my very own hands, not to mention, I kept pricking myself every time, and it took me six whole days to make it, Rui tackled me, nearly biting my ear off, pulling my hair, and took the doll I made just for him, leaving me face–down in the snow in tears. I still wonder what she did with it. She probably locked in her torture chamber of a room.

But, this is a chance of a lifetime for me to finally get close to Len! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIS BRATTY, ROTTEN, OVERPROTECTIVE LITTLE SISTER RUIN THIS FOR ME! LEN IS MINE, YOU HEAR ME, RUI! MINE! _MINE_! _MINE_! MINE!

Rui kept doing it, until I flicked her forehead to shut her freaking mouth up!

"Ow!" she whined like a little puppy dog rubbing her head; Man, I've always wanted to flick that little brat's head, and also RUN HER DOWN WITH A RODE ROLLER! But, sadly, I don't have one.

Rei jumped out of nowhere, wrapped his arms around Rui, and spat in my face, yelling his usual catchphrase that I heard like, eighty thousand times.

"DON'T TOUCH RUI!"

I rolled my eyes, wiping the spit off my face with my arm. He always says that every time someone touches her; he even punches anyone who even just pats her on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes once again, and turned around to close the door.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE, MISS FLATTY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Rei shouted.

I felt a vein pop up on my temple; I'm really getting sick of hearing that little brat calling me '_flat_'. Can I just punch him in the face _just_ once?

I quickly turned around, and instead of punching his stupid little face, I flicked him on his forehead, and quickly went inside before I heard Rei call me 'flat' again. JUST YOU SEE, REI, I'LL SOMEDAY _HAVE_ BOOBS JUST AS BIG AS MEIKO'S AND AUNT LUKA'S!

I overheard the creepy butler guy take the whining twins away, screaming that they didn't want to leave their brother alone with a crazy lady like me. I giggled at that because there is nothing they can do about how their cute, helpless, injured, adorable, and innocent big brother is all mine now! I WIN, YOU LITTLE GREMLINS!

I hurried up the stairs, hugging Len's clothes to my chest. Ahhhhhh, his clothes smell just like him.

'So sweet…' I thought, closing my eyes and not paying attention at all; his clothes smelled too good for me to pay attention. 'They smell just like lollipops, mixed with roses with a hint of cinnamon and just a sprinkle of–' but, before I could finished, I slammed into a door. It was the door of the room where Len was staying in. It opened by itself and I fell in.

"Chocolate..." I finished, while the pain burst through my head.

"There is a knob on that door, you know," Len said, as he sipped the tea that I had made.

I pulled my head up, and I could feel the bump on my forehead growing. I didn't know what to say; I mean, I just slammed into the door. I couldn't just say that I slammed into the door, because I was sniffing your sweet clothes, and he'd think that I'm an absolute freak, so all I did was just giggle like the idiot I am and Len just stared at me.

Totally humiliated, I quickly got up and walked to Len, still clutching his sweet–smelling clothes to my chest. I did my best not to blush, as I handed his clothes to him.

"Here, a creepy butler dude came by the house with your clothes," I said.

"Oh, you mean Lurch?" he asked.

I stared at him. '…No way! He even has the same name as him! That's impossible! That's totally impossible!'

"Are you okay?" Len asked. "You look pale."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I quietly said, feeling exhausted. Maybe I should sleep with the light on tonight, or that thing might crawl up on my bed tonight.

Len kept staring at me while I was still look like a zombie.

"Well…" he began, looking down. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

His face started to burst into three shades of red.

"I'm getting changed, so GET OUT!" he yelled from the top of his lungs.

I plugged my ears. Man, for a cutie like him, he sure is loud.

"Okay fine, I'll get out already, geez," I mumbled. 'Like that's going to stop me,' I thought with a grin.

I made my way out, and ALMOST closed the door, all the way. I wasn't going to miss out on a chance like this; I got see what kind of undies my cute little Len wears, and I could feel my bow moving with excitement.

Making sure not to be seen or heard, I quietly peeped through the door, and also made sure that my blue eyes could not be seen by Len, but then again, he's so clueless that he probably thinks I went to the toilet or something.

Moving along, Len took out a cute, short–sleeved white shirt with a picture of bananas on it, with words printed on the bottom that said 'Banana Lord' from the pile of neatly, folded clothes still sitting down. Two small oval shaped pink blushes on my cheeks.

'How cuuuuuuute!' I thought, as my bow twitched a couple of times. Then, he took out orange pajama shorts with a picture of, uh, I think a cat–shaped banana or something on the side.

"Ah, man, why did Mom have to pack me these pajamas? I'm at Rin's house for goodness's sake!" I overheard him say. I started to smile like a jack–o–lantern.

Aw, he's embarrassed that I might see him like that! Too bad for him, I've already saw them, but I'm still dying to see what he looks like in those! COME ON, LEN! YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE! PUT THEM ON, THEM ON, ALREADY! I ORDER YOU TO!

Without warning, Len started to unbutton his shirt; I could feel my heart thumping. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! Finally, Len unbuttoned the last button on his shirt, and then HE TOOK IT OFF!

KYAAAAAAA! I REALLY AM ONE LUCKY GIRL!

From the looks of it, he had a little birdie chest and he didn't look well-muscled; I guess that answers why he got an F in pushups. Poor kid always getting picked on because he was the weakest boy in school, BUT ALSO THE CUTEST IN MY BOOK! He being not well–muscled is just another MOE Point for him. That makes a total of 125 Moe Points for him, so far.

He, then, took his pony tail out and his hair fell down to his shoulders like a beautiful golden waterfall; that's another Moe Point! With his hair down, and his chest bare, I could feel blood rushing down my nose, but I quickly plugged it before it could spill.

'Len, you're so beautiful...' I thought.

Len started to unbutton his pants. OH YEAH, FINALLY! NOW I CAN SEE HIS UNDIES. Does he wear briefs? Boxers? Come on, Len, wrap it up!

"Rin…!" Meiko suddenly shouted, causing me to fall over; thankfully, Len didn't notice.

_WHY_, MEIKO,WHY!

I got up slowly with a red vein popping up. 'MEIKO, OF ALL THE TIMES TO CALL ME, YOU CALLED ME AT THISTIME!' I thought with anger and frustration.

I quickly got up, and ran to Meiko's room. Oh, now, I'll _never_ know!

"I can't believe that she even packed the teddy–bear printed underpants!" I overheard Len whine.

'T–Teddy b–bear...?' I thought.

'I got see them real quick!' I thought, walking back. Meiko called again.

"RIIIIIIN, GET OVER HERE NOW AND HELP ME, OR I WILL–" Meiko began cursing. I hung my head, and walked to Meiko's room. 'Oh well, at least I know he wears teddy–bear undies'. But I still want to know what kind.

"WHAT!" I shouted, stamping into her room.

She clutched her head, and threw a pillow at me.

"Don't be so loud! Get me some ice tea! NOW!" she demanded.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CALLED ME IN FOR!" I yelled. "FOR SOME STUPID ICE TEA!"

She, then, hit me with a sake bottle.

"I SAID STOP BEING SO LOUD, YOU FLAT–CHESTED BAKA!" she screamed back.

I'm _so _going to get her back for that.

Not having much of choice, I stormed out of her room; I'm about to go into the kitchen when something hit me: WE DON'T HAVE ANY ICE TEA! I told Meiko that, but all she did was throw books at me that she never read and cursed me to go make some!

I searched the fridge, but we didn't have any the ingredients, so I had to take my bike and go all the way to the store, but had to go back, because I forgot my wallet and then I had to go all the way back. I first tried to find a bottle of ice tea, but they sold their last, so I had to find the ingredients for ice tea and finally found them after 23 minutes of searching for them. Then, I had to wait in a long line for at least an hour, not to mention, there were a bunch of screaming kids. Some people asked me where my mother was, mistaking me for an elementary school girl, who made me hate this store even more.

As soon as I finally got out of the store (marked on my long list of places I hate now), somebody jacked my bicycle, so I had to track them down, not to mention, beat the living crap out of them, take my bike back, and paddle back to house and finally getting in after who knows how long.

As I blended the ingredients together in the stupid loud blender, I had tears streaming down my face. All I wanted was to see if Len wore briefs or boxers, and now, I'm stuck here, making ice tea for Sis and her stupid headache!

"OH, WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" I shouted, and of course, a book hit me on the forehead by Meiko; Both Len and Meiko also shouted, telling me to keep it down! …Except in Meiko's words, she cursed and called me '_flatty_'.

So far, this day is now becoming a big pain in the ass.

* * *

**I'm sorry for another loooooooooooooong wait, and I'm also sorry it's kinda sucky but don't worry I'm going to try to make the next one better! Every one please enjoy!**


	5. The Kiss Contest WARNING FLASH BACKS!

After I gave Meiko her ice tea and hearing a 25–minute complain about me being late for giving her ice tea and nearly tripping over the sake bottles in her room, I decided that I should go and check on Len.

It sucks that he's done changing! All I wanted to see was his underpants! Was that so bad?

I decided to knock on the door, instead of barging in on him because if I did that, he'll probably start throwing random things at me and complain that I knew nothing of privacy. Of course I don't, since I peeked at Len while he was changing… I just wish I saw what kind of underpants he had on.

At least, I know they're teddy bear kinds. I sighed. But still, it would have been nice to know what type they were. Well, tomorrow's another day. I mean, my cutie is staying for two whole days, after all, including this day!

While I giggled at that, I stood by the door, and I kept hoping that my cute little Lenny–pie would let me in. He probably would; After all, I have to clean up the dinner I made. Too bad that he didn't like it, but at least, he liked the tea.

I smiled widely, blushing, as I remembered Len's beautiful smile. His smile was just as cute as three kittens falling over each other and meowing. Oh, now if I could only kiss him, then he would be mine.

No, seriously! If I _did _kiss him, he REALLY would be mine! You see, my older, obnoxious, cell phone addicted, show off, temperamental, loud, lazy, cruel, unforgiving...

* * *

(Hatchune comes out of nowhere with a leek that says:**This might take a while. Please be patient**.)

* * *

25 minutes later…

…Awful, brainless, pain in the ass of a cousin named Neru also has a huge crush on Len. We would always consistently bicker, argue, curse, and one time, when I was eight and she was eleven, she put my head in the turkey on Thanksgiving which made me shove her head in the mash potatoes, and then after that, we both started to get into a big wrestle match that was filled with cursing, not to mention, hitting and screaming and with black eyes.

Aunt Luka was there, and she stopped the fight by spanking both our butts with a tuna fish she brought over. No one wanted to eat the tuna after that. I mean, the cold fish–lips kissed our butts. But, it didn't bother Luka. She just ate it after she cut off it head. She, _ugh, _even ate the eye ball. GROSS! EW! EW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE ATE THE EYEBALL! THAT WAS JUST THE SICKEST THING I HAD EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!

To continue with the whole conflict between me and my cousin Neru, the devil's little helper, three years ago, we were able to settle on an agreement...

* * *

(Flashback that looks like an old movie)

* * *

_It was a late fall afternoon and it was very cold out. The sun was setting and the sky had a beautiful orange color. Too bad that I couldn't enjoy the beautiful sunset because my cousin's big, fat head was blocking it!_

_Both of us were in our winter uniforms. My uniform was a long-sleeved shirt with a tint of blue; the color was a black color and my skirt was slightly longer than my summer uniform, dye in a sunny gold color. I hate my winter uniform... It's not like it keeps you warm! All it does is make you look like an idiot for wearing a skirt in the middle of fall. And it was so damn cold outside._

_Neru's winter uniform was better than mine! _

_She had a dark grey long–sleeved sweat shirt made from cotton to keep her warm (Lucky! 'Cause I'm freezing my butt off in this stupid uniform!), and her skirt was actually a skort. Her school lets girls wear skorts if they want to. She even had on long boots on!_

_GRRRRRR! HOW COME HER SCHOOL CARES ABOUT HOW FREAKIN' COLD THEIR STUDENTS GET AND MINE DOESN'T! BUT, I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S 'CAUSE OF MY SCHOOL WHICH HAS A PERVERTED PRINCIPAL WHO LOVES TO PUT HIS FEMALE STUDENTS IN SHORT SKIRTS! I SWEAR ONCE I GRADUATE, I'LL KARATE KICK HIM AND CRACK HIM LIKE THE SEVEN STEEL BARS I BROKE LAST WEEK!_

_Neru and I were on the opposite side of each other in front of a park alone. No one was there and thank God that Miku wasn't there or else, she would have a video camera with her and record this like she was the director or something, and show it to everyone in middle school, including my sweet, precious Lenny._

"_Neru, you're not good enough for Lenny! He's far too young for you!" I yelled at her. She giggled._

"_Oh, and you think that you're qualified for Len-kun?" she said, smirking like a troll._

_I growled under my teeth. _"_OF COURSE I AM! AT LEAST, I'M HIS AGE! NOT TO MENTION THAT I'M MUCH CUTER THAN YOU!" I spat._

_Neru giggled, then she walked towards , for some reason, she pressed her boobs onto my… my… my… my… __**flat chest. **_

_I DIDN'T HIT PUBERTY YET, SO SUE ME!_

"_At least, I have boobs, not to mention that I'm almost a D–cup! And you're what? Not on your training bra, yet!"_

_she laughed, finally backing away. __My face turned bright red and I could feel tears well up in my eyes._

_"YOU BIG MEANIE, YOU!" I shouted._

_I could just feel the urge to stick lemons in her eyes and squeeze them into her eyes until they ran dry, but instead of that, I kept hitting her with my balled fists! But, she didn't feel a thing. I had a pretty good feeling it was because her boobs kept cushioning my blows!_

_After I tired myself out, I was sitting down, catching my breath as my face was still red as a rose. Neru laughed at me._

"_Listen, we all know that I'm the one who's going to have Len-kun, but to stop this pointless conflict between the two of us, I suggest a contest," she said._

_I looked up, completely confused._

_"A contest?" I repeated like an idiot._

"_Are you stupid?" she asked. I blushed more._

_"I'M NOT STUPID! YOU'RE __**STUPID**__, YOU STUPID HEAD!" I yelled. (_Yes! I am 11 in this flashback!_)_

_Neru sighed. "For us to finally end this feud about our angel, Len-kun," she said dreamily like a small child who got the toy she asked Santa to bring, and I rolled my baby blue eyes. _"_One of us has to kiss him!" she finished proudly. _

_"Wh–What?" I asked. My face was now redder than a tomato or a ruby. _

_"The one who kisses him first gets Len, and it has to be on the lips!"_

_I flushed. I… w… would have to… k… kiss Len? ON THE LIPS! I–I CAN'T DO THAT! I'M ONLY 11 YEARS OLD!_

"'_Course we all know that I will kiss him first and then he'll immediately fall head over heels for me!" she proudly said, as she walked away._

_I bit my lower lip as more tears poured from eyes like a waterfall. "DON'T GET YOUR STUPID HOPES UP, YOU BAKA! YOU'LL SEE! I'M GONNA GET THAT KISS FROM LENNY NO MATTER WHAT! THEN, YOU'LL BE WAILING LIKE A BABY! WHAAAAAHAHAHA!" I cried. _

_Neru laughed at me, leaving me in the cold, crying._

* * *

(Flash back scene burns out like an old movie)

My left eyebrow twitched. I still hate that woman with passion!

After that day, I kept trying to kiss Len so Neru wouldn't, because any boy who got kissed by her would have nightmares forever. I mean, her breath smells like a donkey's butt! And her lips are like soaked to the brim with that stupid red lip–gloss she that wears every day! People would literally drown in her kisses._ Ugh_!

Moving back to the kiss plans that I made when I was little, the first time I tried to trick him into kissing me was when our class was on a field trip to an ice cream factory.

We all got free ice cream as a treat and this is what happened.

* * *

(Cosmo: YAAAAY FLASHBACK! Chibi: *holds up a sign that says Pay no attention to the green haired idiotic fairy*)

* * *

_I picked out some Sherbert ice cream and got it scooped up on a cone. I took it with excited smiles. "Thank you!" I cutely said to the employee who worked here. The employee was smiling widely that he looked like a weirdo!_

_I ignored the pervert and quickly skipped happily to a table where Len was sitting. Lucky me, no one was sitting with him. __But, I did feel a little sad. No one likes my precious Lenny._ _Last week, he got beaten up by a bunch of stupid bullies! Good thing that I came before they could punch him again, and I beat the crud out of them and saved my princely prince! Too bad that he wasn't grateful and he ordered me to carry him back to his house._

_However, I enjoyed every moment of carrying him back to his house. He even fell asleep on my back while I was bringing him home and his hot breath kept tickling my ear until we got to his house..._

_I plopped my butt onto the chair which was surprisingly comfortable. Len had a banana split toppled with chocolate. My Lenny just loves bananas! Maybe I could make him a chocolate with banana in the center (_Yeah, and then, have it stolen and destroyed by his demon of a little sister in the future!_)_

_Len looked at me with a glare._ "_What? Were all the other seats taken?" he asked me a bit coldly. _

_I could almost feel my heart leap out of my chest. My poor Lenny…Always got picked on because he's richer than anybody in school… AND PRETTIER __THAN ANYBODY! THEY'RE JUST JEALOUS OF HIM BECAUSE LEN HAS A GIFTED HEART WITH BEAUTIFUL LOOKS! AND IF ANYONE DARES LAY A HAND ON HIM, I WILL BEAT THE CRAPPY, CRAPPY, CRAP OUT OF THEM!_

_I giggled at him. "Aw, there you go again… being a big dummy as always," I said, licking my ice cream cone._ _Len pouted growling and took a bite of his banana split._ _Kaito and Miku came. Miku had a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. And Kaito…WHOA! Kaito had, at least, 20 scoops of ice cream on one little cone. He was balancing it perfectly! I wasn't all that surprised. I mean, he __**is**__ Kaito, the Ice Cream Lord!_

_Miku merrily skipped to the table with her goofy grin and hopped next to me, and Kaito carefully sat next to Miku, flashing a smile at her while winking. I __think I caught a blush on her cheeks. Then again, her face could be red because… IT'S SO HOT IN THIS FACTORY!_

_I'm so glad that we're finally having an ice cream break to cool off, even better, I'm with my cute Lenny! But, HOW AM I _

_SUPPOSED TO KISS HIM IF MS. LEEK LOVER AND THE ICE CREAM NERD WERE HERE…! _

_I licked my ice cream unhappily trying to think of a way to kiss him without these loud mouth bakas witnessing our beautiful kiss and telling everybody about it. And if dad ever find out, I don't even want to think about what he would do._

_Miku pulled on my shirt a little bit. I sighed, and turned to her wondering what she wanted. _

_"Hey, Rin," she whispered in my ear, her voice shook a little bit, and I could see her blushing. _

_"What?" I whispered back, licking the ice cream off my lips._

"_W–Well, i-if you like someone, wh–what, should you do?" she asked me in her timid voice. _

_I raised my left eyebrow, wondering why she would ask that. Probably for something stupid, I suppose._

"_Well, maybe if someone likes someone, they should kiss them," I said. Miku blushed._

_"R–Really?" she asked, stunned. _

_"Yeah," I replied, licking my ice cream. "If you kiss them, then people will know that the person you love is all yours," I said, a bit angrily though. "'Cause if you kiss them, then, they're all yours and a certain SOMEONE that you hate with all your heart and soul that makes you cry and hits you with their stupid cell phone will be under her bed, crying like a little baby knowing that you had beaten them with your clever wits."_

_I could feel like my body was surrounded by angry flames .Miku stared at me; bewildered and confused at the same time. _

_"O-Okay…" She timidly replied as she licked her ice cream._

_After I waited for, at least a few minutes, Miku told me that she had to tell Kaito something about our test were having next week and the two scurried off holding hands. Holding hands? I really didn't know what was going on. But, it's not my problem._

_Still licking my ice cream, I kept glancing at Len, waiting. And there was my chance! He had ice cream all over his mouth! __Now's my chance to put my kiss plan in action!_

"_Hey, Len," I said, trying not to sound shaky. I could feel my heart thumping faster. _

_"Hmm? What is it, Ren Kagamean?" he said, looking at me with an annoyed expression.. _

'_Ren Kagamean?' I wondered. Eh, close enough._

"_Y…" I began, and I could feel my face heating up. Come on, Rin! This is your chance! You can't let Neru get him first! _

_**Come on**__, you wuss!_

"_You have ice cream on your face," I said timidly. _

_"Hmm?" he asked innocently, "Where?"_

_I started to slowly move my face towards him. He didn't seem to notice at all. I got closer to his face and closer to his precious lips. _

_"Right here," I whispered. My face was heating up, and I could feel his breath on my lips. _

_"Um, Ren Kagamean…?" Len asked a bit confused. I could see his cheeks turning red._

_I was just about to kiss him… My prince….Right on his soft, pink lips…_…_Until a scoop of ice cream flew in the air from some random direction and it hit my Lenny–kins right on his adorable __baby face, sending him off his chair and onto the stupid hard ground._

"_Le–Len!" I shouted._ _I could hear laughing. I was about to get off of my seat and help Len up, when every single kid in our class surrounded __Lenny, pointing and laughing at him._

"_What a loser!"_

"_STUPID!_

"_Serves you right!"_

"_That'll teach you, stuck up air–head!"_

"_Hah! Looks like a dog pooped on him!_

"_That would be hilarious if it was!"_

"_What an idiot!"_

_I could also hear some of them cursing at him, too. And then, I heard crying. My… my poor Lenny was crying… __**And it's because of these idiots**__! _

_I angrily got out of my seat and pushed my way through the crowd of lowlifes and to my adorable Len._

_There he was, sitting on the ground. His face was covered in chocolate ice cream, and he was crying like a baby. I froze. _

_My heart felt like it was going to __break any minute._

_I walked up to him and sat down near him. I could hear people gasping while the others still kept snickering like trolls. I ignored them. The only thing that was on my mind right now was comforting my Lenny–cakes._

"_A–Are you okay?" I asked him._

_Len was actually a year younger than me, so he's only ten, not to mention, he's very emotional and his heart is like glass. _

_One false move and it would break any minute._

"_You planned this, didn't you…?" he sobbed. I looked at him confused._"_YOU JUST SAT BY ME, AND THEN, BY LEANING INTO ME, YOU GAVE OUT THE SIGNAL, SO ONE OF THESE JERKS COULD JUST HUMILIATE ME, DIDN'T YOU!" he shouted at me with anger as more tears poured faster from his breathtaking blue eyes._

_I frowned._

_I don't blame him for thinking like this. If I was picked on every single minute of my life, I don't think I would every trust anybody. _

_He kept hitting my chest lightly with his balled fists as his tears fell fast from his beautiful blue eyes. I didn't fight back; I just let him hit me so he would get all that anger that was tangled up with in him out._

"_HEY, YOU!" one of the big lowlifes said from behind._

"_Get your dirty hands away from Rin–chan!" they said._

"_Yeah! Someone like you doesn't deserve to be by our school princess!"_

_I sighed._ _You win the contest to be the buttercup princess in a fifth grade parade and suddenly, you're marked as one for life._

_I glared at them, making them all flinch, as I wrapped my arms around Len hugging him. He didn't pull away or tell me to let go, but he just kept crying and hitting me with his fists._

_I was about to cry myself when a teacher came out of the crowd and walked towards us. 'About time! What took you so long, you old lady!' I thought angrily._

"_What's going on?" she demanded, as she saw Len crying and his face covered in chocolate ice cream. __I pointed at the sea of idiots around us._

_"One of these freaks threw ice cream at Len and made him cry! Not to mention, everyone around us made fun of him! They even swore at him!" I told. _

_The teacher gasped and looked at everyone with disappointment in her eyes. Everyone looked scared. GOOD! They deserved it._

"_Everyone! This fieldtrip is officially over! And when we get back to school, you all will get extra homework and a week of detention. I'll be also calling all your parents, all except for Rin and Len!" she shouted, and everyone groaned. _

_"I'm very disappointed in all of you, GREATLY!" she howled. I smirked. That's what they get for being big fat stupid heads!_

"_Rin," the teacher gently said to me. _

_"Hmm?" I asked, still hugging my poor, crying prince. _

_"I'll leave you to wash up Len's face, okay?" she said. I smiled. _

_"Yeah, don't worry." I reassured her. She turned her gaze back at the class. _

_"Now, everyone, finish your ice cream then collect your things and go to the bus!" she demanded. _

_The class groaned again and went back to their seats, finishing their snack in tears. I smiled at their pathetic faces. They deserve that for hurting my Lenny, not to mention, interrupting my kiss that I was about to plant on him._

"_Hey, teach," I said. She looked at me. "Don't punish Miku and Kaito, okay, they're not here right now. Miku told me that they had to talk about studying for the test next week," I told her. She smiled at me. _

_"Okay, I won't," she said as she walked away._

_I rubbed Len's back, trying to soothe him and said gently, "Come on now, stop crying already." _

_Len glared at me as more tears poured from his eyes. I smiled at him and rubbed his head, which made him growl. I helped him up._

"_Come on, let's go wash your face," I said as I began to walk to the bathrooms, while holding onto his hand. He stopped crying after a few minutes and was now only hiccupping a little and sniffling. I smiled. His hiccupping and sniffling was soooooo cute! I could feel my heart beating faster._

_Finally, we reached the bathrooms, but we had one itty, bitty, problem._

"_WE CAN'T GO IN THE SAME BATHROOM!" Len yelled, blushing. _

_I sighed, "I know. One's for girls and the other's for boys, but we got to wash your face," I said. _

_"I–I can wash my face by myself!" he pouted as he was about to walk in the men's room, but I gripped his hand tightly, making him stay where he was. No way am I gonna let him get away from me that easily!_

"_Hey, let go of my hand, Ren Kagamean!" he said, trying to pull his hand away from mine. Man, I wish he could've gotten my name right, but whatever. Still holding onto his hand, I walked by him._

"_Stay still," I said._

"_What?" he asked, completely confused._

"_I said stay still!" I took out a few pink pony tails from my pockets._

"_Wh–What are you…?_

"_Don't worry! No one can tell that you're a boy!"_

"_WHAT! Hey, get away from me, Ren Kagamean! Get away!"_

"_Stay still, I said!"_

"_NO! STOP!"_

"_Come on, it's not going to kill you, so calm down!"_

"_NOOOOOO! LET GOOOOOOOOO!"_

_I don't know how much time passed, but Len and I were finally in a bathroom… THE GIRL'S BATHROOM._

_Len sat on the counter where the sink was, swinging his legs. His hair was tied in pigtails with pink pony tail holders. He _

_had some pink lip gloss on his lips (I put that on him!) and he had a few white clips in his hair and to top it, I put a pink ribbon around his neck with a red rose in the middle (Removable, of course, but I didn't tell him that, he just looked so cute!) making him look like a girl. And wearing boy clothes doesn't make it worst, just made him look like a girl who was a tomboy._

_The women in here had no idea he was a boy and said that he was cute on all reason. Some even asked us if we were siblings. Len said 'no way in heck we are' loudly, of course…_

_I was wetting my orange silk handkerchief with warm water, so I can wash my cute Lenny's baby face. Len kept giving me a dagger glare while growling under his teeth. His face was so red that you could see it even though he had chocolate on his face._

_After when the handkerchief was wet enough, I twisted the knob off, squeezed the water out of the handkerchief, and climbed onto the counter by my sweet prince. He pouted._

_"Just get it over with!" he demanded, looking the other way. I giggled and began to wash his face 'till it shined like the stars on a moonless night. His face was indeed like a captivating star, after all._

"_All done!" I cooed. Len felt as though my cooing was offensive. He puffed out his cheeks._

"_Good! Now let's go!" he ordered. He was about to get off the counter and out the door, but I stopped him. He looked at me like an idiot, but I smiled at him._

_I don't know what came over me, but I gave Len a kiss on his forehead. Strangely enough, I didn't feel embarrassed at all. _

_His head was really soft. He pulled away and touched his forehead blushing, like there was no tomorrow._

"_Wh–Why'd you kiss me!" he shouted._

"_Oh, come on, it was only on the forehead," I giggled, getting off the counter._

"_EW! You gave me girl germs! GROSS!" he shouted, turning on the faucet and splashing his face with water._

_I __burst out laughing! He's so cuuuuuuute!_

_After he dried his face, I grabbed his hand which made him blush more. I giggled at his adorable blush and walked out of the bathroom with him. After we __were out of the bathroom, Len ordered me to take the pigtails out of his hair and indeed, I did. I don't know why, but I always just go along with every selfish desire he has._

_After I put his hair back into a pony tail, Len gave me back the pink ribbon with red rose, but I shook my head and gave it to him._

"_Keep it, just in case you need to sneak into the girl's bathroom again," I giggled. Len blushed._

"_YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAAAAKAAAA" he said, hitting my chest again. But, I ignored his blows while I was still giggling._

_After we came back, we all bordered onto the bus. All the kids were crying, regretting that they ever threw ice cream at my Lenny–kins, but they were crying more 'cause they had to get extra home work. I giggled at that. Seeing mean, bad people get punished always puts a smile on my face._

_I sat by Len who kept looking out the window, bored out of his mind, and I kept glancing at everyone with a death glare. They could read my face: __**Be mean to Len again, and you all will die a slow painful death!**_

_I also saw Miku and Kaito sitting in the back together, making googly eyes at each other, holding hands. I tilted my head, confused. _

_Was that Miku's lip gloss on Kaito's lips?_

* * *

I didn't kiss Len on the lips at that time in the bathroom because…

One, bathrooms are not romantic, especially if you're in the one that are for girls and the one you love is of the opposite sex

who has to be in there.

Two, Len would have totally freaked out if I did that, not to mention, his lips were covered in lip gloss.

And three, THE BOTH OF US WERE TOO YOUNG FOR KISSING!

So now, I'm going to come up with a plan to kiss him this weekend. We're finally old enough to kiss! And I am not, Repeat **NOT, **going to let Neru kiss him first!

Okay, now I'm getting off topic! I came here to check on Len and then I started to get into a serious of flashbacks!

I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I heard Len shout. I tilted my head confused. Was he still changing? No, I was gone for at least two hours and I went to my flashbacks for who knows how long. Even if his ankles injured, it wouldn't take him that long to change.

I sighed.

"Hey, I have to come in and clean up the table!" I called.

"WELL, HURRY UP!" he yelled back. I growled and opened the door.

I walked by the table, and Len wasn't there anymore. Maybe he crawled into the closet or something. I began to collect the

dishes when I spotted a big huge lump on the queen size bed in the corner of my eye. Feeling suspicious, I walked towards the bed and crawled onto it, since the big huge lump was in the middle of the bed. And then, when I was close enough to the big lump, I hit it!

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!" it said in an adorable and cute voice.

I sighed, as I felt a sweat drop on my head.

"Len, what are you doing under the covers?" I asked him. He growled.

"That's none of your bee's guts!" he shouted, clutching tighter under the sheets.

I could feel my eyes brows twitching. I had pretty good idea that the reason why he was under the covers because he didn't want me to see him in his cute pajamas, but I really want to see what he looks like in his pajamas!

I tugged onto the covers and began to pull.

"Come out there already!" I said, pulling on the sheets more, but Len kept clutching onto it tighter.

"NO! NOW GET OUT!" he yelled.

Len kept squirming around, as I tried to pull the covers off him. I was able to pull off the covers, but Len's legs (from under the covers) tripped me, and I fell.

I don't know what happened next, but I was still on the bed and I fell on top of something. Something that was soft and warm… Wait, was that a heartbeat I felt? It was beating pretty fast.

Using my arms for support, I pushed myself up and opened my eyes. And then I found myself hovering over Len.

Len's eyes were wide; he was sweating, too and his face was a very bright red color. He looked so cute in his pajamas. I could feel my face heating up. He didn't say anything, but he just stared at me with his wide blue eyes. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I never thought that I and Len would be in this position. But, I never really thought that the girl would be on top because usually, boys on top. Yeah, I get pissed off at that, too, when it's like that. It's better if the girls are on top of the boys.

Both of us were silent. I stared at Len's lips.

Should I kiss him? Is this fate giving me a chance to finally plant one on him? Will he like it? Am I good kisser? Is he a good kisser? Won't he find it weird?

Questions and more questions went through my mind.

I finally decided to kiss him, but before I could lean in, the door swung open, making both of us look up.

It was my mom and Meiko right by the door, staring at us.

* * *

**Sorry everybody about the super long wait! This chapter is my Christmas present to you all! Merry Christmas everybody! Hope all your wishes come true!**


	6. Sushi's of Love

Dear diary, 

_Today is supposed to be the best day of my life: Len, the cutest Prince in the world, is over at my house after my mom forced him to._

_But, now, instead of having a nice romantic evening that I have dreamed of numerous times, certain events have changed it into the worst day of my life..._

* * *

Len and I stared at my Mom and Meiko who stared back at us.

Sweat rolled down my face and my heart beat faster.

"Th–" I began. My face turned eight shades of red.

"Th–" Len began. I could see in the corner of my eye that he was also turning with eight shades of red as well.

"**THIS IS SO, **_**NOT**_**, I REPEAT, **_**NOT**_**WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" **the both of us shouted at the same time, shutting our eyes.

Mom smiled for some reason. "Now, Rin, didn't I tell you two, not to have _too much fun_?" she asked happily.

"I always knew that sooner or later, Rin would soil herself," Meiko said with a snicker.

I got off Len and waved my hands widely up and down. "NO! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I yelled, "but I just tripped and fell! THAT'S IT! THAT IT'S ALL THAT FREAKIN' HAPPENED!"

My face was _soooooo_ freaking red right now, and I'm sure that Len's face was red as well.

"Don't worry, Rinny–sweetie! We're just messing with you," Mom said, smiling.

"I know that you would **NEVER **do a thing like that, because if you did..." My mom began suddenly, as the aura around her grew very dark.

Don't let my Mom's looks fool you: she might be a peppy, cheerful woman, but she can also be very, very, very, very, **scary when she's mad**!

I gulped, when I could sense the dark aura around her. I just hope my Lenny –kins didn't feel the aura 'cause he is such a big baby!

One time in kindergarten, when one of our classmates, Lola, brought in her pet Ferret, (later, the room smelled like the '_wonderful_' aroma of wet Ferret), Len hid behind me sobbing. Poor guy had a bad experience with Ferrets. However, I liked it how he clung to me the whole time. I later thanked Lola for scaring Len with her Ferret, and she just looked at me like I was some sort of freak.

My face was still all red, and I decided that I had enough of this!

Not saying a word, I angrily got off the bed, took one last look at Len, and stormed out of the room and into mine.

I waited for a few minutes, and then, I began to grab my pillow, put it over my face and began to curse loudly in it.

WHY! WHY! WHY! DOES THE WORLD JUST _LOVE_ TO AGGREVATE ME TO DEATH BY GIVING ME SUCH CHEAPO SHOTS OF PLANTING ONE KISS ON MY KAWAII PRINCE?

* * *

After a few hours passed, I finally calmed down and went on my laptop, now watching the Annoying Orange. (God, I love that orange! He drives everyone so crazy; it's hilarious!)

Today, I am watching the one where FRED comes in. Just when they started screaming their annoying lungs out, I began to laugh my freaking head off!

Just then, my orange cell–phone began to ring. I grabbed a bottle of water to calm myself down, drank some, then quickly grabbed my phone, clicked it open and pressed the green 'on' button.

"Pfff… H–Hello?" I asked, still giggling.

"**WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, REN KAGAMEAN…? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" **a very familiar voice shouted with anger. I pulled the phone away from my ear as he yelled.

"Len, is that you? Wait, how'd you get my cell–phone number?" I asked, surprised.

"_**DUH…**_** Who else would be calling you at 12:34 in the morning? And I got your cell phone number because your weird sister gave it to me for who knows what reason!" **he explained, still semi–yelling. I blinked.

"What?" I asked. I think my heart stopped.

"**Is your hearing bad or are you just a terrible listener?"** I puffed out my cheeks.

"Why did you call me on my cell? The guest room's near my room!"

"**Are you stupid?" **he asked me in a bored tone.

"HUH?" I asked, little angered.

"**I can't walk, **_**remember**_**?"**

I literally slapped myself. How could I forget? Man, I really _am _stupid!

"**Why are you still up, anyway?" **he asked.

"I usually stay up 'till 5:00 in the morning," I answered casually.

"**...5:00? Why?"**

"Meh… I just don't get sleepy; I'm usually up like this all the time," I said, falling on my backside on the bed.

"_**No wonder why you slept all through 7**__**th**__** hour," **_I heard him whisper. Len Kagane, you are, by far, the worst whisperer in history.

"And why are you going to sleep? I thought you'd be up all night," I said.

"**Well, to be honest, I'm still shaken up by the fact that you kidnapped me and I'm being held here like a prisoner," **he began. I rolled my eyes at that.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't kidnap you!" I spat.

"**You may say that, but the truth is that you did!"**

I put my hand on my face in annoyance. "Would you have preferred to lie in the street with your ankle still bleeding?" I shot back.

"…**No,"** he whispered. I bet you a million yen that he's blushing right now. Tee hee, I really wish I could see his adorable little face.

I sighed.

"Listen. Tomorrow, you'll be back at your house, so you don't have to worry, okay?" I gently said.

Len growled over the phone. "**I'm not a little kid you know! You Bakashiiiiiii!"**he yelled. I giggled.

"Don't be so sensitive alright; now, go back to sleep, you little baby," I snickered.

Len growled loudly over the phone. "**YOU ARE SO RUDE…! YOU KNOW THAT, YOU… YOU… YOU DEMONIC WOMAN FROM THE UNDERWORLD! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKASHI!" **he yelled and then he loudly hung up the phone.

I sighed and then I began to laugh cheerfully at what a drama queen he is. I wonder what he would say if I told him that. I began to smile. Oh, how wonderful Len really is…

My happy thoughts were cut short when my phone started to ring again.

"Oh?" I asked. "Is it Len again?"

I clicked open my phone. "Hello?"

"**HEEEEEEEEEEY, RINNNNY!" **Miku's hyperactive voice shouted. Man, Miku's much louder than Len is.

"You don't have to shout, you know, Miku," I said with an annoyed expression.

"**Tee hee hee! Sorry! I guess I overdid it with the sweets Kaito–sama and I had," **She dreamily said.

"Kaito… sama?" I asked completely confused on why Miku would call her boyfriend with the word '–sama' at the end.

"**Tee hee hee hee…! I just think that '–sama' is cuter to put at the end of the name for someone you love and care about. Sure, '–chan' is cute, but '–sama' just has a sweeter tone to it. Know what I mean?"**

"No, I don't."

"**Yeah, that's 'cause you don't have a BF yet, Rinny!"**

I growled. Yeah, we'll I might not have a boyfriend but I am still the luckiest girl to ever walk the face of the earth...

"So, Miku, why'd you call?"

"**Hmmm, you know what, I forgot…"**

I almost fell over but that was impossible considering I was already laying on it.

"**Wait… Wait… **_**Nah**_**, it's gone," **she sighed.

I growled again. "'Kay! Since you don't know why the hell you called me, I'm hanging up now!"

"**Wait a minute, Rinn–!" **

**Click! **I stared at the phone with an angry expression.

"Stupid Miku," I said. I sighed again.

I guess I should get into my PJs. I jumped off my bed and went through my biiiiiig huge closet. Out of all the millions of outfits in my closet that I own (Mom and Dad bought them all for me; some were high class which I wouldn't be caught dead wearing out in public).

I picked out an orange silky PJ top with a tiny pink rose in the middle and an orange puffy Capri**–**like PJ pants.

I got out of my school uniform I was in and changed into my Pajamas. As I did, I kept glancing at the door, hoping that my Mom wouldn't suddenly burst in. She just knows nothing of the word 'privacy'. Whether I'm changing, taking a shower, peeing or crapping in the toilet, my Mom always barges in on me for something stupid!

I pulled my PJ pants up and yet, my Mom still didn't come in! Thank God! Now, I don't have to worry about nothing.

I jumped back on my orange bed, went back onto my laptop and began to click on another episode of the Annoying Orange. This one was the one with the song about Pasta.

**After watching the Pasta episode… **My stomach growled.

'Hmm, now, I want some pasta. I guess I could make some. I mean who's it going to hurt?'

I turned off my laptop, so it wouldn't burn my bed with its heat and hopped off the bed.

"Let's see," I thought as I opened the door and walked. "Should I make spaghetti, Ziti, Angle hair, Gnocchi, Tortellini or plain old Pasta or**–**"

"OUCH!"

What the**–**? Did I just step on something? Or someone considering that it spoke.

I looked down and I was standing on a hand which was connected to an arm that was connected to a body with blond hair and angelic blue eyes. I smirked. It was my cute little Prince.

I removed my foot from his hand and sat on my knees by him. He sat up, clutching his hand with his other, groaning.

"Are you trying to escape or something?" I asked, teasing him. Len glared at me.

"No!" he spat in my face. I groaned, and wiped his spit off my face. Wow, spitted twice by two temperamental siblings.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked him.

"I have my reasons for being out," he fumed, looking away while crossing his arms.

"Like what?" I asked him. He looked at me with a glare, but didn't say anything. However, I soon got my answer when I heard Len's cute little belly growling loudly.

"Pffft…" I began, about to laugh.

Len blushed.

"Don't you dare laugh! The only reason why I am hungry at this hour is because you made that crappy dinner!" he shouted. I growled.

"Hey, you wanted ramen and rice balls!" I shot back.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know you were such a terrible cook, and right now, I need something to eat!" he whined.

"So, you were going to crawl to the kitchen?" I asked, raising my right eye brow.

He blushed and shouted, "WELL, I CAN'T WALK WITH THIS STUPID ANKLE!"

"HEY YOU TWO, **SHUT UP**! IT'S **1:00** IN THE MORNING!" Meiko's angry voice called.

I growled, and then, I sighed and turned around, standing up a little.

"Here, get on; I'll take you to the kitchen. I'm hungry as well, so were both going in the same room," I said. Len wrapped his arms around my neck, hopping on my back.

"Just don't cook anything!" he said. I sighed, stood up, and began to walk downstairs with Len on my back.

"Go faster! I'm starving!" Len shouted, losing his patience. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen!" I said. "I have to be careful when going down the stairs 'cause I'm carrying SOMEONE who is heavy as a sack filled with dried cement."

"I am not heavy!" he shouted childishly, puffing out his cheeks. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, we reached the kitchen and I sat him down on a wooden chair by the table.

"Took you long enough!" he complained like a child.

'Be the mature one! Be the mature one! Be the mature one!' I kept telling myself, trying not to lose my temper.

'Let's see…' I thought, while crossing my arms. 'What should I give him since he doesn't like my cooking?'

"Want some Pocky?" I asked him, holding up a brand new box of chocolate dipped Pocky.

"No," he said with a bored tone and expression. "That is only junk food and it will keep me up all night."

"Huh? I thought teenage boys were supposed to stay up till 7:00 in the morning," I said, a bit confused.

"Well, I don't; staying up late makes me very tired in the morning and usually, I have Violin practices on Sundays, so I cannot stay up late," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. But, we're only on Saturday now (considering it's the middle of the night).

"Still, I don't want to be up all night," he said in a snooty tone. I sighed.

"Okay, how 'bout some Pizza?" I asked him.

"No, that is too heavy at this hour."

"Ravioli?" I asked, holding up a can. "All you need is to put it in a bowl and heat it up."

"I don't eat anything that comes out of a can."

"Salad?"

"I'm allergic to lettuce."

"Chips?"

"Didn't I say I don't want any junk food?"

"Strawberry cake? It has special ingredients that'll help you sleep."

"That is way too sweet to eat at this time."

I hung my head and my arms, nearly touching my toes. Suddenly, I felt very exhausted. Len sure is a picky eater.

Wait a minute. Mom bought that deluxe sushi, didn't she? Now that I think about it, she did have a big grocery bag in her hand when she saw me _**on top of Len**_. I could feel my face heating up and steam coming out of my ears.

"But, couldn't they come later? I mean, I was about to kiss him for crying out loud…!" I thought, without noticing that I had said it out loud as well!

"Who were you going to kiss?" I heard Len asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. Did I just say that out loud?

Thank God, I didn't say his name.

I looked up, waving my arms up and down frantically.

"IT'S NOTHING! I WAS JUST REMEBERING THAT WHEN I WAS LITTLE, I WAS ABOUT TO KISS A CAT!"

My eyes widen when I found how weird that sounded.

Len raised his eyebrow at me. "You were going to kiss a cat?" he asked, a bit annoyed. My eyes were still shut tight.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!"

I DON'T CARE HOW WEIRD IT SOUNDED. I DIDN'T WANT MY PRINCE TO THINK I WAS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE WHEN I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM, _DANG__**–**__NABBIT_!

"_Oh, that's good, "_I heard him breathe. I opened my eyes and found Len looking at a corner, smiling.

I tilted my head, as a question mark floated above me. Is he actually glad that I'm kiss**–**less or something?

"Hey, do you like sushi?" I asked him. He looked at me, and his smile disappeared.

"Duh! Were in Japan, _remember_?" he said in a rude tone, and stared at me like an idiot.

I looked the other way and felt tears streaming down my face. Now, my sweet Lenny**–**kins think I'm stupid. What kind of question was that, anyway? I mean, everybody in Japan eats sushi. What am I **–** a complete freaking moron? …Probably.

Without saying a word, I went to the fringe and found the deluxe sushi in a nice big box. Man, the sucker really is huge.

I picked it up, and brought it to the table and slammed it on. Len seemed to flinch at the sight of the big huge box of sushi. I mean, even the sushi was huge.

"Th**–**that's huge!" he said, amazed.

"My mom ordered the deluxe version," I told him.

"More like she ordered the Fred Flintstone version," he said. I laughed at that joke and then soon, he did too.

I went to the cabinet, pulled out two fine china plates, then I walked all the way back and set one for Len, one for me and then I sat down. I was about to grab a big California roll with my chopsticks, but Len slapped my hand with his own chopsticks. I winced.

"What the heck was that for!" I shouted.

"The words 'Number One Prince always goes first'," he dryly said. I growled.

"Well, hurry up; I'm hungry too!" I told him.

Len picked up three Cucumber rolls, then five California Rolls, six snow crabs and much more. After when he was done, my mouth nearly dropped. There's at least 30 kinds of sushi on his plate.

"Y**–**You eat that much?" I asked him.

"Yeah, so…?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I responded. I grabbed the rest of the Sushi that was in the box.

"Itadakimasu!" We both said in unison, and then we happily began to eat.

Oddly enough, while kept eating, Len kept glancing at me. I didn't really know why though, maybe it's cause I have a piece of avocado on my face or something.

While we ate in the dark kitchen, a crescent moon appeared in the sky shinning on us. We both stared at it in amazement.

"Pretty," I dreamily said with eyes filled with childish glee.

"_Not as pretty as you,"_I heard someone say. I turned to Len. D**–**Did he say that?

"What?" I asked him. His face then turned bright red and he began waving his arms up and down quickly.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I SAID SOMETHING!" he then crossed his arms and smirked like a king. "Honestly, Ren Kagamean, you sure are stupid if you thought I said something, 'cause I was just eating my sushi in peace until you opened your mouth!" he said while laughing.

"But, I only said one word," I told him.

He flinched again.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" he said, taking my huge California roll, anyway.

"HEY!" I shouted at him! "That was mine!"

Then, he gobbled it up.

"Yeah, well, it's _mine_ now!" he told me in a childish tone.

I growled.

'Oh, he is definitely hiding something!'

Sorry guys about the super long wait and all and sorry I gave you guys that cliffhanger in the last chappie! I'm sure you all hate me for that, sorry again!

* * *

**Darkravennight your idea sounds really great for a story however I don't really want to make Rin lose interest Len cause if I did it would sorta throw off the whole story since She had a crush on him since childhood in my story. I hope I'm not sounding rude or anything it's just that I don't think I could ever make her lose interest him. I'm sorry.**

**Sorry again for ANOTHER Super long wait please enjoy everyone!"**


	7. THE WORST MORNING EVER!

_Nooooo! Please don't!" _

_A boy with dirty blond hair tied in a messy pony tail, dressed in black dirty rags, yelled as tears stung his cheeks while a couple of ugly men pinned him down to the muddy ground._

"_Shut your disgusting mouth up!" _

_A tall man dressed in a disgustingly horrible suit shouted, as he picked more of the paper airplanes from the ground and tore them up slowly right in front of the poor boy's beautiful blue eyes._

"_No…" he whispered, as another paper airplane was torn._

"_No!" Another one was torn, and more tears poured from his eyes._

"_No…!" The man picked up the last one very, very slowly, andhe tore it up as well, laughing._

"_NOOOOO!" the blond boy cried. _

_He broke free of the men who held him, ran up to the tall man who tore his paper planes and punched him. The tall man was knocked to the ground and clutched his cheek, while the men quickly retrained the blond boy who struggled rapidly trying to throw another punch; anger rose inside of him._

_The tall man growled and spit at boy. _

_"TAKE HIM TO THAT PLACE!" he shouted. The men began to drag the poor boy away. _

_"NOOOOO! I PROMISED HER! NOOOOO!" he sobbed, still struggling._

_**That's when I couldn't take it anymore!**_

_BANG! A large bullet hit the ugly men who were dragging the poor cute boy in the spine, flew to the ugly brick walls and fell down like paper. The boy was released when they flew, and he fell to his knees, wandering what just happened._

_The tall man gasped and turned around, finding to see to his surprise – __**me**__! _

_I was in my adorable white dress, with white shoes, a white straw hat and my oh–so–cute dark pink shawl with a bazooka in my hands._

_**I WAS EXTREMELY PISSED OFF**__!_

"_R–Rin!" the idiot shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK TO THE HOSPITAL! YOU'RE NOT WELL ENOUGH!"_

_I spit at the ground as I loaded my bazooka. _

_"Tch! I got out early because the hospital finally got a cure! Didn't the nurses tell you, Daddy!" I shouted angrily. _

_The idiot who was my father gasped, totally surprised. He then turned all happy–go–lucky and skipped happily to me._

_Before he can even touch my cute self, I shot him right above his head, giving his a buzz cut! His hat flew in the breeze and blood came from the top of his ugly little head. He was so shocked that he fell to the ground. Then, I dropped the bazooka and ran to my stupid family member._

_I gripped the front of his dirty nasty shirt and shouted in his ugly little face, "LOOKS LIKE LENNY HERE DIDN'T GIVE YOU MUCH OF A BEATING! NOW, TASTE THIS, YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!" _

_I began to punch him in his face, his stomach, and everything in between._

"_IF I WERE YOU, WHO THANK GOD I AM NOT, I WOULD RATHER HAVE THE SAME SICKNESS I HAD AGAIN, THEN FACE THE CONCEQUENCES OF HURTING MY LEN AGAIN! UNDERSTAND, MISTER JERK–FACE!" I yelled in my not–so–father's ugly, disgusting face while shaking him._

_Then, I threw him to the ground and pounced on his back, jumping up and down on it like a gorilla._

"_Not to mention, it was your fault in the first place why Rin was soooooo sick!" a perky voice mellowed, coming from behind. _

_"Yeah,'cause you failed as a father!" a deep voice yelled. _

_It was Miku and Kaito. _

_Miku was twirling a spike ball by the chain with a scary, angry look in her eyes, while Kaito had a HUUUUUUGE jackhammer, and a pick axe with spikes in his hands which also was scary–looking._

"_Yeah, worthless trash like you makes me sick! You deserve to be fed to the hawks!" an angry voice shouted. _

_It belonged to Meiko who had a collar in her hands with spikes, not to mention, a whip! She also had a scary look in her eyes._

"_Wha…?" My 'Father' said in astonishment; I stopped pouncing on him, and grabbed the hairs that were left on his head, spitting on his ugly, disgusting, dishonest, dirty, filthy face._

"_**Heh, heh, heh…"**__I darkly giggled while flames danced around my skin happily. "HOW DARE YOU TEAR THOSE PRECIOUS LETTERS THAT I POURED MY HEART AND SOUL INTO, RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY BELOVED LEN!" I said in a frightening tone, making him shiver._

_I punched the idiot in the face one more time and threw him to everyone, who began to dog pile on him, not to mention, beat him with everything they got, cutting off his toes and thumbs!_

_I laughed again as I heard the joys of his screams in pain. Then, I ran quickly to my poor dirty Len who looked at me with a wide smile. He got up and hugged me. _

_"I KNEW YOU'D COME! I KNEW YOU WOULD!" he shouted cheerfully. I wrapped my arms around him. _

_"Yes, I have come for you, my beloved," I said._

"_Now, if you don't mind me asking…" he whispered. _

_"Yes?" I whispered to him, stroking his buttery locks. _

_"Wh–What is your name…?" he asked me, as tears streamed down his soft and cute chubby cheeks._

_I smiled and hugged his soft, warm body tighter. I kissed his cute cheek and then whispered gently in his ear._

"_My name is Rin, and I have come back for you."_

_His eyes widen and then, he hugged me tighter. "That's a beautiful name, you've got."_

_"Now, come," I said with a smile, while holding his hand and looking into his eyes, "Our golden chariot awaits." _

_And right next to us was a big huge machine called a Road Roller !The both of us smiled, as we walked in our 'Chariot' and I started the machine._

_First, we ran over this ugly, filthy, disgusting place he once called 'home', freeing the rest of the prisoners who happily ran out shouting "FREEDOM!" _

_And then, we ran over all the nasty people who tormented them; finally, after the good deeds we did, we finally drove our Road Roller passing Meiko, Miku and Kaito, and my ex–father. _

_Apparently, Meiko was suffocating him with her boobs, while Miku kept hitting her spike ball at him in that place no one want to be hit. And to top it off, Katio was pissing on him! I couldn't be happier!_

_Len and I pointed, laughing at him and then, we drove away. Len grabbed my hands while the Road Roller was on Auto. _

_"Thank you for saving me back there, Rin!" he happily said._

_I smiled gently at him. "You're welcome! But, I am so sorry that I told you that I was moving away, when in truth….!" _

_But, before I could finish, he kissed me._

_Then, I wrapped my arms around his head and kissed him back, and the both of us fell backwards on the seats, still kissing as the Road Roller rode off in the sunset…_

**BEST. DREAM. EVER!**

* * *

My mouth felt so freakin' dry. I could feel something wet was under my head; Pleeeeease tell me that I didn't drool like an ocean again….

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun's buttery light poured onto my face. No wonder why my head feels so warm.

I opened my mouth, yawning like a dog, and slowly sat up while rubbing the back of my head; it felt pretty wet, possibly from big huge drool stain on my pillow. I sighed, and looked at the clock. It was 10:56 in the morning. I stretched, and fell back onto my bed.

"I want to sleep for six more hours…" I moaned, as I squeezed my pink bunny doll in my arms.

I'm soooooo glad that it's Saturday, nothing but pure joy and happiness; a time to relax and forget everything at that stupid, boring school! I don't have to violently curse at Miku and Kaito for kissing in front of me, I don't have to come home late 'cause I had to cram all the flowers, chocolate, love_–_letters and gifts into my back-pack from all my annoying admirers, and I don't, repeat don't, have to worry about doing sucking, useless, ugly homework (I pulled out an all_–_nighter, so I would have the weekend).

Then, my mind fell to my dream I had…I blushed while my eyes were still closed, and I smiled widely.

Although… That ugly old man in that stupid suit didn't even look like my father…and where the heck was that place anyway…. not to mention, I have the strongest immune system ever! I rarely ever get sick, but I did enjoy riding the RoadRoller and my FAVORITE: Me Kissing Len… it was a pretty good dream!

It felt so real… His lips felt soft, our chests hit each other, and it felt as though we were kissing for at least an hour… OH LEN… How I wish I could kiss him now!

…WAIT A MINUTE!

I shot up from my bed, still clutching onto my bunny doll.

'L–L–Len is over at my house! H–He's spending the night for the weekend! HOW COULD I FORGET–?' I thought, smacking myself.

Still clutching my doll, I got up and ran to the guest room as fast as I could.

When I reached it, I slowly opened the door just in case he was still sleeping. I peeked in; I squeezed my pink bunny doll to my pounding heart. I sighed out of relief. Len was still asleep.

Oooooh! He looked so damn cute sleeping! It's always been my dream to see what Len looks like in his sleep.

'Okay, you pervert,' I told myself, 'Enough staring and get back to sleep.'

I turned around about to walk away when I heard something that was very… _interesting_.

"_Ah, n_–_no, Rin… St_–_Stop…"_Len moaned in his sleep.

I–Is he dreaming about me or does he have a cousin who has the same name as me? Curiously, I turned back around and poked my head through the door to listen more carefully.

"_Oh, Rin,th_–_this is crazy…We're too young… No…"_ he moaned again, shifting in his sleep. My face flushed when I heard him say that.

'NO!'

I shook my head.

'There could be a bazillion reasons what that means in his sleep! I–It could be about an R–rated movie, or sake, or some club for 18 year–olds, or some other kinda crap!" I thought.

"_B_–_But, they're so small… But, so soft…So warm…Rin…"_ he moaned, his face blushed a bit. I flinched at that.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DREAM IS HE HAVING…!" I snapped. I rushed in, still clutching onto my doll in a tight grip, running to him.

I froze, as I saw him sleeping up close. He looked so cute, and so innocent. For a moment, I thought it would be rude to disturb him from his sleep.

I was about to walk away, until from out of nowhere, he wrapped his arms around my waist, still sleeping and lying on the bed. I flinched at this; my face turned bright red. He began to nuzzle my tummy.

"_Ah, Rin…S_–_So warm…."_he whimpered, as he squeezed tighter on me, making me flinch.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' I screamed in my mind. I was about to push him off, but before I knew it, he…he unwillingly pulled me onto the bed!

When I opened my eyes, I found Len's sleeping face right in front of me…just inches from touching! He held onto me tightly; both of us lying on our sides. Our chests almost hit each other, but my bunny doll kept them from touching

My face turned 56 shades of red, as sweat rolled from my temples, and my right arm was right on his waist; my hand was touching his exposed stomach, his skin… so silky… so warm. If my bow was still tied in my head, it would have twitched 78 times. My pretty blue eyes were so wide, and I could feel his hot breath on my lips as his golden hair touched my skin.

Not again…

I gulped. I never was this close to him. and I also thought we'd never be in **THIS **position as well. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but I couldn't. I was just too afraid that I might wake him up…

HE WOULD _SO_ THINK THAT I SNUCK IN HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT JUST TO DO THIS! …EVEN THOUGH HE'S THE ONE THAT PULLED ME IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

What am I going to do? I was trapped… What am I going to do? Len's got to wake up some time; how will I explain this to him? How? Oh, I'm so screwed!

I flinched, as Len held me tighter; our foreheads touched, making my cheeks flush and my breathing becoming heavier. Ahhh, this is so weird.

"_Rin,_" he whispered in his sleep, making me quietly gasp. My heart beat faster. I began to stare at his lips again; they looked soft and beautiful.

Am I finally getting my chance? I–If I kiss him right now, at least, he'd be asleep, and then he wouldn't be freaked out and I would win the contest, but…but…I gulped again. His breath kept tickling my face.

Mustering up my courage, I began thinking that maybe it was for real this time. Maybe I should kiss him…

Slowly, I moved my lips trying to get to Len's.

'Oh, h–he's so close, and his warm breath… I never thought that my first kiss with him would be like this…' I thought.

My lips were about reached his...right on those magnificent lips he also was gifted with, but I stopped when I heard my mother's and father's voice.

Good morning, honey," Yawning, I heard my dad's voice say.

"Good morning, darling!" my Mom's voice chirped, as I heard a smacking sound (my Mom just gave my Dad her usual good morning kiss). I turned my head, as much as I could to the door while shaking. OH, HECK NO!

"Looks like Rinny–honey is sleeping again," Mom's voice said.

"She's like an owl; up all night and sleeping in the day," My Dad laughed.

"Meiko–honey is also sleeping in 'cause she overdid it again," Mom sighed.

"She just loves sake, doesn't she?" My Dad chuckled.

"Yes,because she picked up your drinking habits!" My Mom shot while giggling.

"HEY, I DO NOT DRINK THAT MUCH!" my Dad shrieked.

"Should we check on Rin?" My Dad suggested making me shake my head 'no'.

'NO, PLEASE NO! IF THEY FIND ME MISSING, THEY'LL LOOK IN HERE FIRST, AND IF THEY SEE US LIKE THIS….I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE WITH LEN AGAIN!'

"Nah! Let her sleep; she needs it," Mom said. I breathed.

'Thank you, mommy!' I thought happily.

"Can I at least check on **our guest?" **my Dad growled at the last words. My shoulders tensed up.

Oh no!

"Sure, but you shouldn't worry about this stuff; I mean, Rin is becoming a woman, after all," Mom said, making me flush.

"OH, HELL NO! SHE IS NOT A WOMAN UNTIL I SAY SO!" My Dad's voice shouted. I heard Mom giggle and then, I heard footsteps.

I screamed in my mind, knowing my dad was coming! Oh, why, Dad?

I struggled, trying to get out of Len's grasp to hide under the bed before Dad comes, but Len just held me tighter. His blond bangs blurred my vision, as I tried to look for the covers to cover ourselves up, so Daddy wouldn't see us, I found them and tried to pull them up, but I couldn't since Len was holding me like this. The footsteps got louder, Dad was almost here and I could do nothing about it.

AHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! OH, HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! I heard my dad put his hand on the knob, and I closed my eyes waiting for the yelling, the screaming and the cursing.

'Farewell, my dear sweet prince,' I thought sadly, as his breath still tickled my face. I almost thought I heard his breath saying, _"Farewell, my dear sweet princess…"_

However, hope soon arrived when I heard my Mother's perky voice saying, "You know, honey, I'm going to the mall for grocery shopping and I need your help!"

My Dad sighed.

"Okay, honey," and then, I heard his footsteps disappearing. I breathed, happy that I had passed a load of pain and suffering from Daddy.

After a few short minutes, I heard the door closed; now, I didn't need to worry about those too, not to mention, Meiko would be also 'till 3:00, anyway. But still, I'M FREAKIN' STUCK HERE!

I gave one last attempt to escape from Len's killer grip, but he just tighten his arms around me, bringing me closer, and he nuzzled my cheek, making me blush even more. It was no use. I was trapped… I had no choice, but to wait for Len to wake up, and let me go.

I sighed.

First, I accidentally tripped on top of him and now, he unwillingly (or so it seemed) pulled me in while hugging me… this is truly becoming a weird weekend. All I'm hoping is that Len wakes up, before Mom and Dad come back. (Because if they caught us like this, Mom would start taking pictures, and my Dad would soooooo beat the living heck out my kawaii Prince).

I kept staring at Len's adorable baby face; he looked so innocent and cute in his sleep, just like an angel. I wish I brought my phone with me, so I can take a picture… I sighed. Oh, freakin' well…

* * *

I'm not really sure how much time passed, but Mom and Dad didn't come back yet. (GOOD!) So maybe an hour or so… I kept staring at Len whose breath kept tickling my face. They smelled just like cherries.

His hair was so silky on my skin, his cool forehead pressed up against mine; he smelled just like rose petals. I could feel his heart beat through my bunny doll, not to mention, our lips almost brushed...

I wonder what kind of dream he's having.

"_Oh, Rin… Pl–Please…"_he began. I gasped under my mouth.

Just what is he dreaming about? I have to know…!

_"K…K… K…"_

I gulped. He's going to say what I think he's going to….? OH, PLEASE! OH, PLEASE! SAY IT! Now that I think about it, I did overhear someone saying that I was prettier than the moon last night. And Len was the only one with me that time.

D_–_Does he like me just like I like him? It would make things easier for me to kiss him. COME ON, LEN, SAY IT! WHAT ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT? I HAVE TO KNOW!

"_K… K… K…_" he repeated. I gulped as I felt my heart stopped. Please say it; hurry! I must know!

"…_Kneel down before me… Ahahahahaha!"_he whispered with a smile. I felt like a rock hit me on the head.

'WHAT!' I thought. 'KNEEL DOWN BEFORE HIM! WHAT THE HECK!'

"_Of course, these snacks are soft and warm and small, but we are tooyoung to eat them because we are only babies and we have no teeth… SEE? I am always right. Now, get me something else!"_he giggled in his sleep.

IS THAT WHAT HE'S DREAMING ABOUT? ME GIVING HIM FOOD! IS HE DREAMING ABOUT HIM BEING A PRINCE (although that wouldn't surprise me if he is) AND ME BEING A SERVANT? AND WE'RE BABIES! WHAT THE HECK!

I moaned.

"And I thought I was the one with weird dreams?" I whispered.

Suddenly, I heard groaning sounds; I flinched, and slowly turned my head towards him, and found his eyes twitching. That could only mean one thing…

HE'S WAKING UP! KYAAAAAAAA! HE'S FREAKIN' WAKING UP! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEONE, HELP ME!

COME ON, RIN! THINK OF SOMETHING! HURRY!

* * *

**Len's POV**

Weird dream again.

I guess I have been watching too much RugRats with Rui because I was a baby in my dream.

What's even weirder is that I was a Prince of a Banana Kingdom, and Rin was my servant, giving me some weird_–_looking hard fruit that I couldn't chew... Man, what goes on in my mind, I'll never know.

But, I am the World's Number One Prince, after all, so it's only natural that I dream of being a prince.

I was half_–_asleep with my eyes still closed, trying to wake up, and then ask Lurch to bring me my breakfast in bed; I don't know why, but I feel too exhausted to even get up, probably 'cause I was half_–_asleep.

That's when I realized something… My arms felt heavy, and they were tightly squeezing something that was really soft and really warm. I kind of liked it, so I brought it closer to me, and I felt more pressure on my forehead, also feeling soft hair touching my head for some reason.

While I still tried to open my eyes, I thought that this thing that felt like a hot water bottle was probably Rui or Rei who snuck in my bed again having a nightmare or something. I gripped a bit more tightly on it, and then I heard a whimper. I must've squeezed too hard on them or woke them up or something.

I began to slowly open my eyes, ready to say 'Good Morning' to Rui or Rei (or whoever snuck in my bed last night).

While trying to regain my eyesight, I first saw radiant golden hair sparkling in the sunlight that was touching my face, then, a pair of beautiful, mystique sea_–_blue eyes behind the lovely locks of golden hair.

I was first confused why I was seeing blond hair and blue eyes instead of raven black hair and golden brown eyes in my face. Finally, I regained my eyesight as I slowly eyed this thing in front of me, and I found an annoyed female face in front of **my **face.

It finally hit me.

I was staying over at Rin's house after she saved me from those idiotic jerks beat the crap out of me, and the thing that I was holding in my arms was Rin.

My eyes turned wide, and my cheeks flushed as I saw this. Rin's cheeks seemed to flush as well, but she has an angry look on her face that struck fear into my very core.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens?" she growled.

"Wh_–_What are you_–_" I whispered, but before I could finish, Rin punched me in the jaw while shouting, "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP CLINGING TO ME, YOU PERVERT!"

I fell on my backside, while clutching my jaw. How could such a small and petite girl be so strong? I could never figure that out. Rin was a mystery.

Clutching my cheek, I sat back up, as I felt anger rose in my chest.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR? WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! WAS HOVERING OVER ME LAST NIGHT NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

I shouted with fiery, as I clutched my aching jaw.

Rin just crossed her arms and glared at me.

"OH, DON'T START POINTING FINGERS AT ME! I CAME IN HERE, CHECKING TO SEE IF YOU DIDN'T ESCAPE! NOT LIKE YOU COULD WITH THAT STUPID ANKEL OF YOURS!" she shouted, pointing at my ankle.

I growled. It's not my fault why I my ankle was injured! It's 'cause of those stupid jocks, not to mention, she kidnapped me, and I can't get home until tomorrow!

"And when I saw that you were still here, you tackled me in your sleep and pulled me in, while saying…" Then, she folded her hands and spoke in a tone that sounded exactly like mine.

_"'Oh Rin, oh Rin, we're too young…! Oh, Rin stop… Oh, so soft and warm… Oh, Rin…!"_she acted.

My face flushed. I almost screamed, and my jaw nearly dropped.

'I_–_I said all that? …In my sleep!' I thought.

NOOOO, YOU TOTALLY HAVE THE WRONG IDEA!

She glared at me again.

"You clung to me for like an hour! Thank God my Mom and Dad left before they caught YOU!" she shouted, pointing at me.

I felt like an arrow shot threw my head.

OH! WHHHHHHHHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!

Then, she jumped off the bed and walked away.

"Listen, I won't tell anyone about this. But, the next time you cling to me like I'm some sort of a stuffed animal, then, I'll give you a beating much worse than the jocks gave you!" she yelled, and closed the door walking out.

I slumped on the bed feeling like a jerk. Why? Why? Whhhhhy?

Then, I rolled on the bed while tearing out my hair.

'SHE SOOOO THINKS I'M A PERVERT NOW!' I thought, wishing I could scream it.

Now, my Princess hates me!

THIS IS BY FAR, THE WORST MORNING EVER!

* * *

**Back to Rin's POV**

After I closed the door, I sunk down to my now_–_feeling_–_numb knees.

"Oh man, that was a close one," I breathed, while putting my hands on my face, still clutching my bunny doll with my arms.

'OOOOH! BUT, I HAD TO PUNCH HIM! MY CUTE PRINCE RIGHT IN HIS ADORABLE FACE!' I thought. 'And after we had such a nice midnight snack together! I TOTALLY BLEW IT AGAIN! I WISH I WASN'T SUCH A JACKASS!'

Why? Why? Whhhhy? I rolled on the floor while tearing my hair out.

Now, my Prince hates me!

THIS IS BY FAR, THE WORST MORINING EVER!

* * *

**Sorry everybody about the super long wait again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everybody. Yep I also put a Len POV in here too, yeah he doesn't get Rin's name wrong this time!**

**I've always wanted to make Rin "Father" suffer in those music videos (Paper planes and Prisoner) for hurting our adorable shota! Tee heeheehee….**

**I was wondering should I put more Len POVs in my story or would it throw off the story cause of my summery? I'm not really sure….I'm so clueless. XD I'd like to give you guys a spoiler but all I can say is this, the next chapter will have pocky!**

**Please enjoy everybody!**


	8. A Sneeky Plan Hee Hee Hee

**Rin's POV**

After I spent three hours hiding in my room, not to mention, wanting to hit myself with a big fat jackhammer for punching my adorable little Lenny–kins in the face, Mom and Dad came back.

Firstly, Mom came in to see if I was awake, and found me slumped over my laptop while writing the word 'stupid' on my forehead–seven hundred times–with a marker; she asked what happened but I soooooo wouldn't tell her what had happened while she and Dad were gone because if I did, she would just giggle, and start spilling it to everyone she knew (not to mention, Dad would go berserk and then the whole world would explode).

Secondly, Dad began to make breakfast; while he was, I could see he was trying to restrain himself to smack Len upside his head with the frying pan and spatula.

And thirdly, I had to force myself to get off the bed, so I could get Len for breakfast; I bet he's just as starving as I am.

I stood at the door, trying to catch my breath.

OH MAN, THIS IS GOING TO BE SO HARD! DAMMIT, LEN, WHY'D YA HAVE TO PULL ME ONTO THE STUPID BED AND MAKE ME PUNCH YOU!

I took a deep breath, and put my hand on the golden knob. I could feel drops of sweat already coming out from my face. I gulped as my heart quickened. I could only imagine what Len will say when I come inside…

"_YOU'RE LATE, REN KAGAMEAN! I'M HUNGRY! TAKE ME TO THE KITCHEN NOW!"_

…

"_SO, YOU'VE FINALLY GOT THE GUTS TO COME IN AND APOLOGIZE FOR PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE!"_

…

"_SO, LOOKS LIKE THE BLONDE PERVERTED BLUE_–_EYED WENCH IS FINALLY HERE!"_

…

I took another deep breath, turned the knob, and slowly opened the door while closing my eyes.

"Hey, Len, it time for breakfaaaaaaaaa…" I never got to finish my sentence when I opened my eyes.

Guess what I found?

Len was sitting on the end of the bed–undressing! His pajamas short fell to his ankles, exposing his underwear (However, I sadly couldn't see clearly what kind they were, dammit), one of his banana–yellow socks was on, while the other wasn't quite slipped on all the way exposing a bit of his foot; he pulled his shirt off him… Oh God, I can already feel blood rushing down my nose.

I stood there with my face all red, and my jaw nearly dropped. Of course I peeked on him while he was changing, but, but, but…Aw, man, I don't know how to explain this…!

Len finally noticed me.

First, he was confused, and then his eyes widen, and his face turned bright tomato red.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. I flinched at his screaming.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" he shouted while throwing all his things at me.

"SORRY!" I shouted, as I quickly ran out, shutting the door behind.

I once again fell to my knees, and covered my aching face. (Apparently, Len hit me with his huge math book, his black hairbrush, three huge manga, and his toothbrush; Boy, that Lurch clone dude sure packed a lot for "The World's Number One Prince").

I began to giggle nervously, and fell on the ground; my face began to heat up.

'_Half_–_naked Prince… Half_–_naked Prince… Half_–_naked Prince…'_

Those words kept running through my mind, as his undressing–self was burned in my mind.

_The second time that I've seen him 'undress'… and I still have no idea what kind of underpants he wears._

I actually crawled to the bathroom, and splashed my face with ice cold water to cool it off.

"Aw, man! Why does everything always happen to me! WHAT DID I EVER DO?" I shouted.

"Stop talking to yourself, Ren Kagamean," a familiar and adorable voice said.

I blinked, and slowly turned around, afraid to find that face. It was Len, of course, now fully dressed in clothes; I blinked.

Wait a minute… HUH! HE WAS STANDING UP!

Well, not really; he was actually all wobbly, while he was clinging for dear life onto the wall trying to stand up.

I sighed, and finally asked, "Need help?"

He shook his head stubbornly.

"NO! NO! I'M BETTER NOW! I CAN WALK!" he exclaimed. Can't you just accept my help once in a while, Len? Well, whether he likes it or not; he's going to accept it.

I grabbed his arm, just as we was about to fall; I caught a blush on his cheeks. MAN, HE IS SOOOOO CUTE WHEN HIS BABY FACE TURNS BRIGHT RED!

"Let me go! I can walk by myself!" he shouted, trying to prying my hand off his arm. Sorry, Len, but I'm much, much stronger. I sighed.

"Listen, if you're still edgy about the whole… incident," I began, as I blush a bit; Len seemed to blush as well. "Don't bother talking or looking at me, even though it is your fault in the first place…"

Len growled.

"My fault? It was just a cool mistake, nothing more," he said. I rolled my eyes. Oh, sure that what it was.

"May I continue, Your Majesty?" I mocked.

Len puffed out his cheeks, and looked the other way. It took all the strength I had not to pounce on him, and forcefully kiss his lips; HE'S JUST SOOOOO CUTE! I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF, BUT THINK THAT!

But, sadly, if I did that, he would soooo probably think I'm some sick pervert or something… which then again, I might as well be.

"But, if you can't stand on your own, then just let me help you, understand?" I scolded. He blushed, and stuck out his tongue at me. I had to hold in the urge to squeal.

I turned back around and said, "Here, get on my back…AGAIN."

Len pouted once more, and then ONCE AGAIN, climbed on my back.

"There, now; was that so bad?" I mockingly cooed.

"Just shut up, and take me to the kitchen!" he ordered; I rolled my eyes, and began to once again walk down the long staircase with the whiny Prince on my back who kept yelling in my ear to go faster.

Len, if you weren't so cute, I would **definitely **hit you with an oversized orange.

Even before we reached the kitchen, I could already smell something warm and chocolaty. I already knew what we were having–**extra chocolate chip pancakes soaked in chocolate syrup with tall glasses of chocolate milk, and as a bonus, some chocolate doughnuts!**

What really surprised me was that the pancakes were shaped like hearts; I could feel my eyebrow twitching.

MOM STRIKES AGAIN.

I sat Len on the wooden chair, and began to walk to my chair, so

I could finally eat something.

"HEY!" Len called before I could sit down.

"OH! WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME!" I shouted. Len looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"You're supposed to push my chair in when the World's Number One Prince is seated," he said dryly.

I didn't feel like arguing with him, and pushed his seat in.

"Thank you, Rin Kagamean," he said like he was actually a prince. I kind of smiled when he said my name right… Well, almost–he just has to work on the 'Kagamine' part.

I walked back, and sat on the comfortable, smooth wooden chair, and I stretched out my arms. FINALLY! NOW, I CAN EAT! MY TUMMY FEELS SOOOOOOO EMPTY RIGHT NOW!

I picked up my fork, as I stared at the delicious food on my plate as if it were gold (but, if it were really gold, I'd probably choke on it). I looked at it with childish eyes. I was just about to stick my fork into deliciousness; when as if I was back on Friday again, hands grabbed my chest from behind and squeezed them, then the all to a familiar snake–like voice whispered in my ear.

"Good morning,_ flatty..."_

Shoot me now.

* * *

**Len's POV**

The pancake slice that was on the cheap silverware called a fork dropped back onto the ridicules sea of chocolate root–canal on the shabby bronze plate as I watched Rin's sister squeezing her bust like crazy. My mouth dropped, and my face flushed.

What the hell kind of a sister gives a good morning greeting like THAT?

"KYAAAAAA! MEIKO, STOOOOP!" Rin shouted. She kept flinching, as her sister kept squeezing her bust.

"Relax, flatty, I'm just massaging them, so they'll grow bigger," her crazy sister said, squeezing them harder.

"YOUR WHAT…!" Rin and I both shouted together.

"Haku told me that if you massage your boobs, they'll grow bigger. No way in hell I'm going to have a sister with such cheapo breasts like these," she said, squeezing them harder.

Rin kept flinching, screaming and flushing, as her sister kept squeezing them. Oh, this is so heartbreaking to see my Princess getting tortured like this… NOT TO MENTION, I DON'T WANT HER CHEST TO GET BIGGER! I THINK HER FLAT CHEST IS SOOOOOO ADORABLE! I CAN'T LET HER PSYCHOTIC SIS DO THIS! I MUST STOP HER FOR MY PRINCESS!

I got up quickly from the splintery chair. Man, the Kagamean's house looks so cheap and normal. How boring… But, that is **NOT **important right now! What's important is saving Rin from the clutches of her evil big sister!

"Hey! Leave her al–" I completely forgot that I still couldn't walk, and I fell face–down to the ground.

"Dammit!" I whispered. Now, what do I do?

"MEIKO, ENOUGH!" I heard Rin shout, and then I heard a loud pounding noise.

**BOOM!**

Something heavy and hard hit the ground.

I almost thought that it was a piano, but I don't think Rin's family even owns one, since Rin is terrible at playing it. Once, in music class in 3rd grade, she was chosen to play the piano for some stupid nutcracker play we were all forced to perform. And of course, 'yours truly' was chosen to play the nutcracker, since I made my Mom pull a few strings for me to get that part… (Another reason why I'm the most hated kid in the world).

Rin sucked so bad at the piano that they kicked her out of the play; however, I wasn't going to let them treat my princess like crap, so I also made my Dad threaten to sue the school if they didn't cast her a role. They ended up doing it, but they gave her the role of the evil rat who was trying to overthrow the nutcracker. Oh well, she looked cute in those mouse ears, and her acting was so realistic. Of course, maybe she wasn't acting at all…

For some reason, I felt something rough lifting me off the ground by the back of my shirt like a cat. It was Rin, and her cheeks were flushed, not to mention, she looked pissed off. I turned my head, and saw her sister whose name kept slipping my mind, face–down on the ground with three large bumps growing out of her head. They were even bleeding. Rin sure is strong when she's mad.

She then quickly plopped me back onto the uncomfortable seat. A question mark floated above my head, as I watch her sit back down, and eat her chocolate–death–breakfast in silence.

Okay, now, I'm worried. Usually, she'd start going on a rampage. Why does she look so calm, cool and collected? This is so out of character for her.

"Um… Hey, are you ok–"

She shot me a terrifying glare before I could finish.

"_**NEVER, **_**EVER BRING THIS UP TO ANYONE OR YOU'RE NEXT," s**he darkly growled. I gulped, as I sensed a dark aura around her.

Yep, Rin is just fine.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Once again, I had to be mean to my kawaii little Lenny–cutie, but it's mostly Meiko's fault for yet again attacking my boobs; I mean, seriously–can't she just take a day off from abusing them?

"Hey, I'm done!" Len shouted. I looked at his plate. He only ate half a stake of pancakes, a bite from the doughnut, and only drank half of the chocolate milk. I looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"What do you mean 'you're done'? You hardly ate anything!" I shouted.

"Unlike you, Miss Cavities, I don't like chocolate this much. Not to mention, I have to keep my teeth healthy," he dryly said.

I rolled my eyes. He is such a child… BUT, THAT ONLY MAKES HIM CUTER!

After I put the chocolate covered dishes away, I took Len downstairs to the living room, because he ordered me to bring him there. I turned on the TV, and then taught him how to use the remote which took forever because Len is soooooo dense. I lied on my back on the couch, and Len just sat like he was on his throne or something.

Len kept flipping through channels, and found the Pretty Cure Opening; I giggled, as he kept trying to hold in the urge to sing it.

Last year, when I came over to Miku's house, we caught her twin bro–Mikuo–and Len standing on the table in Mikuo's room and singing the pretty cure song while shaking their butts.

I giggled.

What was worse for **them **is that Miku and I videotaped the whole thing, so that in the future, we could teach our grandkids on why you should never shake your butt while singing Pretty Cure.

But, can you blame them? It is a very, very catchy song. Len has such a cute singing voice!

After the Pretty Cure song was over, Len kept flipping through channels, and I kept thinking on how I was going to kiss him.

'Let see…' I thought. 'How am I going to kiss my cute Prince, so he can be mine?'

I thought and thought for at least a half an hour, until my stomach growled. I was still hungry. Luckily, Len was still too busy flipping through channels to hear that. GOOD!

I rubbed my stomach. It felt pretty empty, even after I ate my delicious chocolate breakfast. My stupid big appetite and I...

"Hey, I'm going to get a snack; do you want anything?" I asked Len.

He shook his head.

"No, I'm good," he mumbled, still trying to find a suitable channel. I sighed, and walked back up the loooong staircase, and into the kitchen. I then looked around the shelves, trying to find a snack.

"Let see… Strawberry Tarts, no; Orange Marengo Pie, no; Starbursts, no; Skittles, no; Marshmallows, no; Hershey Kisses…" I hung my head. Even the food in my house reminded me that only have two days left to kiss him. And then I asked myself…

"Why didn't I kiss Len when he brought me onto the bed?"

Probably because I was cursing in my mind that I didn't have my camera phone to take a picture of his adorable, angelic sleeping face–I'm gonna regret that for the rest of my life...

As I kept regretting that I didn't kiss him, my eyes wandered to a box of fresh chocolate–dipped Pocky in the cabinet… and then, it hit me.

I put my finger on my chin, as I spot that.

Hm… Pocky… I began to grin, as I began to remember how

Miku and Kaito always shared their pocky with each other, and it ended with kissing...

I picked up the yellow box of chocolate Pocky, opened it up, and popped one in my mouth.

* * *

"Len, prepare to get a chocolate–dipped surprise."

**Sigh….Sorry guys about the super long wait and another cliff hanger. I'm just super busy at school, I wanted to put more in this chapter but I'm having writers-block again and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! I'm really sorry guys. Yet again I put some more Lenservice. Tee heeheehee.**

**Len: *Glares***

**Please enjoy this sucky chapter….I promise I'll try to make the next one longer and much, much better. Again i'm sorry for the super long wait.**


	9. Meiko Strikes Again!

**Rin's POV**

I began to skip down the carpet–lined stairs, as I chomped on my delicious pocky stick while clutching the box of this sweet, sugary stuff in my left hand.

As I skipped down, I began to think about how I was going to trick my sweet, little Lenny–kins into kissing me with this stuff without him knowing anything. Well, the boy's pretty gullible, naïve, and not to mention, unbelievably pure and innocent, so he's most likely not going to notice a thing.

But, he's so picky with food…What if he doesn't want it?

"NO, RIN!" I told myself.

IF YOU WANT HIM TO GET A CRAVING FOR THIS DELICIOUS CANDY, THEN YOU'VE GOT TO GET HIM INTERESTED IN IT! BESIDES, YOU'RE A SMARTY–ARTY, AND I'M SURE THAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GET THE WORLD'S MOST CUTEST AND ADORABLE PRINCE TO KISS YA!

Well, actually, _I'm_ the one that's going to make him kiss me, so I guess I'm the one that's going to kiss him even if he kisses first...? Ugh, my brain hurts from that.

Pushing my confused thoughts away, I began to remember that I should empty the box, so I'll be able to have one left to share with my clueless, little prince.

As quickly as I did, I shoved four more of the chocolate–coated pockies in my wide mouth, chomped them down as quickly as I could, and then, I looked back into the yellow box of the sweet–kiss–traps. Only seven to go, but that also meant that I only have seven tries to get him interested in one, so I better be careful.

I jumped off the 4th step, and landed gracefully on my feet; I quickly gulped down the chocolaty goodness of the four pockies

I shoved in my mouth, and carefully made my way back to the couch, and plopped my butt on it.

Len finally found a channel he liked after his hours of flipping through almost every single channel we have. It was some reality show about some man named Leon with his wife, Lily and his ten kids. It's supposed to be comedy, I guess.

"I see you've finally found a channel," I said with a smirk.

Len turned his face to my direction, and glared at me with those cute little baby blue eyes. AWWWW!

"And I see you've finally got your damn snack. Careful though, they'll sink to your waist which is already fat enough!" he insulted.

I felt a boulder hit the top of my head, as a red mark formed on my temple.

"Watch it," I warned. "Say something like that again, and I will hog, tie you and lock you in the closet."

"Pfft!" Len scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, and slowly took out another pocky from the box, and stuck the end in my mouth.

Now to put my kiss plane into action!

* * *

**Len's POV**

While I had my face in front of Rin's ridiculously small television (Rin: HEY, MY TV IS NOT SMALL!), I began to think I was probably a bit mean to Rin with… you know… calling her _fat_.

I mean, she's been nothing but nice to me this whole time, even though she slapped me, kidnapped me, punched me in the face, saw me undress, and carried me like I was a princess.

….

**The guilt is gone now, back to show.**

"Man! Why is pocky so delicious?" I heard Rin squealing. Awww, isn't her squealing the cutest?

I still kept my attention towards the TV, but I listened carefully to Rin's squealing mostly because it was sooooo adorable. I heard chomping noises, knowing she was eating her damn pocky.

I rolled my eyes. Pocky isn't _THAT_ delicious! No need to swoon over it.

I turned my ear back, listening to the show.

**Little Girl: Mommy, Mommy! I ripped my dress!**

**Lily: Honey, please go asked your father; May**–**chan, I'm trying to get Ringo**–**chan's head out of the fence. *pulls***

**Ringo: THAT HURTS, MOM!**

**May: But Daddy's sick in bed!**

**Lily: *Stops pulling* What? No, he is not!**

**Ringo: Hey, what happened to the pullin'? *thrashes legs up and down***

"Oooooh, it even smells good, too!" Rin's voice boomed in the air cheerfully, eating another pocky stick AGAIN! I felt a red mark pop on the side of my head.

Ignore her, Len.

Ignore her.

Ignore her...

Ignore her, and watch the damn show!

**May: Yeah! He said he broke his leg, his fingers, has a cold, chicken pox and, and, and**–

**Lily: *thinks to self* (Hold on, he had chicken pox three weeks ago!) *shouts* I KNEW THAT MISERABLE, OLD**–

Munch!_ Munch_! CHOMP! _CHOMP_!

I clenched my fists at Rin's loud chomping; she must've ate like three of them!

I glared at her, and found that I was right (as always); she had three of them sticking out of her mouth, chomping on them cheerfully and breathing in the delicious, mouth–watering, sweet, sugary, chocolaty–

'GAH, STOP IT, LEN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOUR TEETH CLEAN THIS WEEKEND!' I told myself, and quickly turned my attention back on the TV.

**Ringo: Mom! May's still here! Stop shooting your mouth off, and get me out of here!**

**Lily: *slaps Ringo's butt***

**Ringo: OW!**

**Lily: Don't sass me, boy!**

**Ringo: Whatever!**

**Lily: *smacks butt again but harder!***

**Ringo: OW, MY BUTT! MY ACHING BUT!**

**Lily: *smacks butts again, even harder!***

**Ringo: OUCH! What I do that time?**

**Lily: *glares* You're making my ears bleed, plus I like smacking your butt! *slaps butt again!***

**Ringo: GYAAA! ENOUGH ALREADY!**

"Pocky, Pocky, Pocky! Your luster is so amazing! Pocky, Pocky, Pocky! Your sugar is so tasty! Pocky, Pocky, Pocky! Now, into my mouth you go!"

I felt at least ten veins pop into my skin.

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP, RIN! I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOW!" I shouted at her with every bit of my temper. I my face felt so hot from anger; I swear that steam was even coming out of my ears!

"Wooks wike someone's cranky," she giggled, mocking me with a baby tone.

I'll have to admit she does sound adorable like that… I could just wrap my little arms around her, and give her a big hug, but I was way to pissed off to care right now. All I want to do was just watch my freakin' show, not hear her choppin' on her damn sweets!

"Of course I am!" I shouted at her. "You keep choppin' away on that stupid box of pocky while I'm tryin' to watch my show!"

She rolled her eyes at me as she ate another stick of pocky into her mouth.

"Technically, I'm eatin' the pocky _sticks_, not the pocky _box_. Yellow cardboard is not a good source of fiber, you know," she said dryly with sly grin.

I growled at her; I hate it so much when she teases me!

"That's not what I meant, and you _know_!" I screamed at her.

She covered her ears and glared at me.

"No need to get all screaming," she mumbled. I crossed my arms, and looked away, puffing out my cheeks. I think I heard Rin giggled. Oh, her giggle is so cuuuuute….

Out of nowhere, my stomach started grumbling. I sighed. Maybe I could have some pocky–I mean, I didn't eat much breakfast.

I turned my head to Rin's direction and growled a bit, knowing that I would have to ask her politely for some snacks that were annoying the heck out of me! But, I have this monster craving for something sweet now, and I have to get it out of my system; besides, it's not like Rin's concocting an evil plan or something that's in store for me, right?_ …Nah_.

"Hey, Rin," I slowly said, blushing a bit. Rin raised her eyebrow and stopped chomping on the end of her pocky.

"Hmm?" she muffled.

"I…" I began. "Can I have some pocky?"

Rin seemed to give me a fox–like grin, and nodded her head.

"MM–HHHM!" she said a bit happily. I raised my eyebrow, a bit confused on why she sounded so happy and cheerfully.

Rin began to search the pocky box for some, and as she did, I looked at the ceiling waiting for her to say "Here you go, you stupid Prince!"

That's so what she would say, since she's such a bitter woman, but those are one of the traits I like about her!

"Hey, Len," I heard Rin say. I turned my head back to her direction; I could see a tiny smile painted on her face, still with that stick of pocky in her mouth. "Sorry, I don't have anymore."

I frowned 'cause I really wanted some of that yummy, sugary, brown sticks.

"But…" she began. I looked up.

"We can always share, you know," she suggested. I blinked a couple times.

That was actually a good idea! I wonder why I hadn't thought of that? I nodded my head at her suggestion.

"That could work." I agreed. I caught her smiling a sly grin. I wonder why she's smiling like that… Oh, well.

I placed my mouth on the other end of the pocky stick, and started to slowly chomp on it. I closed my eyes dreamily as the sugary, chocolate biscuit scattered across my tongue; I could even taste cinnamon… oh, this tasted so delicious.

I was about to pull my mouth away, so Rin could get the rest, when all of a sudden, I felt arms wrapped around my waist, and my tummy hit someone else's. I quickly darted my eyes open, and found myself in the arms of Rin!

My mouth was still on the other end of the pocky, and Rin began chomp faster to my end, my eyes widened, and my cheeks flushed.

'WH–WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!' I shouted in my mind.

I began to struggle a bit, but Rin just held my waist tighter. I was too shocked to even remove my lips from the pocky stick. Rin's lips nearly got to mine! My heart nearly stopped! Wh–What's gonna happen, now?

I began to panic, as Rin's scented lip gloss began to fill my nose; they were now nearly brushing my lips,

I shut my eyes tight. as my face turned from pink to red. My completely stopped, and sweat rolled from my temple, as I fearfully waited for what was about to happen!

"**KARATE CHOP!"**

Suddenly, I heard a scream and then a _Snap! _sound as I felt my pocky bit snap into my mouth. I trembled a bit, but forced my eyes open to see what the heck just happened.

What I found was a woman's hand with red nail–polished fingers in front of our faces.

I followed the hand which led to an arm and then, led to a well–endowed chest covered with red clothing, and then to neck and soon to the head of Rin's scary elder sister with a proud grin on her face.

"Made it in time, I see," she breathed, as she lowered her arm away from us.

I stared at her, still trembling and then slowly, ever slowly looked at Rin; her hair hang on her eyes and her pocky piece was still in her mouth. Her sister, whose name I still can't remember, began to laugh like a Queen for what she did.

Rin's arms were still around my waist, but they began to shake. I gulped my pocky piece down, and my trembling got worst as I sensed the dark aura around Rin.

Suddenly, Rin bolted up from the couch, and she glared at her sister who was still laughing her head off.

Steam erupted from her nostrils, and I almost thought lava was going to come out of her head. Rin then jumped off the couch, and onto her sister's torso, slamming her onto the cheap, dirty, light blue carpet.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, MEIKO! YOU INCONSIDERATE BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! YOU FREAKIN' **_**BAKA**_**!"**Rin screamed, and began to punch her furiously.

I only stared at her, watching with wide eyes, wondering what heck just happened here.

* * *

**Boy I am sooooo sorry that you all had to wait for a month for this chapter, sorry I had yet another terrible case of writers block, But at least it's finally here so I hope you all aren't to anger with me.**

**Thank for the reviews**

**AlchemistOfSnow (Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the this pocky chapter, Tee hee hee hee)**

**Sweet Lolitia Kisses (Thank for your concern but i don't think i should be rated M though, but thanks anyway, just like your name your so sweet!)**

**Ruuya-ruu-chan (Yeah! The've got moe written all over them even if they can be a bit hentai as well XD. Thanxy to you as well!)**

**Miss Treason (Arigato! Thanxy wanxy too! I hope you as well enjoyed this chappy!)**

**Nayomi-RinLen (AWWWW Thank you! I do enjoy making our Len all cutesy wootsy too! Tee hee!)**

**IPolaris ( Thanks for tell'in me 'bout that, I'll go fix that up soon, thank you!)**

**Please enjoy everyone, again sorry 'bout the month long wait!**


	10. Sleeping Prince and Perverted Princess

**Rin's POV**

Stupid Meiko! Stupid her, and her stupid karate chop! Stupid! Stupid… Stupid big sister!

I've been sulking in my room under my silk orange covers for who knows how long. My cheeks were puffed up in anger as thoughts of tying Meiko to railroad spikes went throughout my mind.

How could she! How could she interrupt my delicious, sweet pocky kiss with my dear, sweet, cutesy–wootsy prince? Why does she have to ruin everything? AND WHY THE HELL WAS SHE ALWAYS GRABBING MY BOOBS AND START RANTING ON HOW SMALL THEY ARE? SHE'S SO TERRIBLE!

But, that's not what's really on my mind right now. I'm starting to worry about what Len's thinking about right now. I mean, I grabbed the dude's waist, and used a pocky stick to kiss him RIGHT ON THE LIPS! And I knew he was struggling; I mean, why else would I have tighten my grip on him? If he wanted to escape, he could have let go of the pocky.

Oh well, I didn't get to kiss him, but at least I got to hold his waist... But still, how the heck am I going to explain that to him? Tell him he had two big huge misquotes on his back, and I had to smash them before they could suck out his blood?

Len may be an airhead, but he's not stupid.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I was still _waaaaay_ too upset to even get out from under the covers, so I decided to act like a spoiled, upset child and shout, "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" as I buried my head deeper in my mattress while tightening my silky orange blankets.

"Hey! _Huff… huff… huff…_ I ain't going nowhere… _huff… huff…_ I crawled all the way up your stupid, old–fashioned stairs, _huff_, which was uncomfortable, by the way… _huff_… and there is no way in hell that I'm gonna go back down there, Rin Kagamean!"

My left eye brow twitched, and my heart stopped. Only one person would insult the furniture in my house, get my last name wrong, and that would be… LEN KAGANE! (My cute and innocent little Prince)

Forcing myself out from under the safety of my covers, I jumped onto the floor, and slowly walked to the door. My heart raced with every step I took. My mind kept flooding with ways on how to explain the whole nearly kissing him with pocky, and wrapping my arms around that slender, boney, frail waist of his.

…

I shook my head fiercely.

'Enough talking about his perfect figure, you sick pervert!' I told myself, already feeling the top of my cheeks growing just a bit hot. Not to mention, I still have to come up with an excuse for nearly kissing him in a surprise attack. (But I would have been able to kiss him if weren't for my always drunk sister…)

I took three deep breaths, and put my hand on my orange cat–shaped door knob, and opened it slowly, ever so slowly, as my heart began racing 50 beats a second. Finally, I forced myself to open the door. I looked down and there was Len, panting like a puppy dog after a long walk, on his knees with his hand on (how he puts it) 'my cheap carpet'.

Trying to act calm, cool, and collected (which typically I never am!), I spoke dryly, "What is it?"

Okay, maybe with a little grumpiness added to the tone.

Len looked up at me, still panting with an angry glare sparking in his pupils.

"I want to know why… _huff… huff… huff… _Why the heck you… _huff… huff… huff… _why you… _huff… huff… _wrapped… _huff… huff…"_

I felt a sweat dropped form on my temple. Clearly, he was way too exhausted to finish his stupid question, which is bad for him, but man, is that good for me.

I smiled at Len, and crouched down near him.

"Tired, huh?" I giggled.

"_Huff… huff… _Oh, shhhhhut up,_" _he whispered, still huffing. I smiled, and patted his head softly.

"Geez, did you actually crawl all the way up here?" I asked him with another giggle.

"_Huff… _Duh, how else… _huff… huff… _was I able to get up… _huff… huff…. huff… huff… _here, anyway?" he growled. I giggled again with a small smirk on my face, once again thinking of taking advantage of my cute little Lenny–kins again.

Without him noticing, I slowly stood up, and walked to the right of his side, crouched down and then without warning, I wrapped my arms around him and once again, picked him up in bridal style. Clever lil' me, eh?

His cheeks flushed, and he began thrashing around in my arms, as I began to silently go back in my room with him.

"Put me down, Rin Kagamean! Do you like to pick me up like this or something? Put me down!" he ordered. You win the prize, Len; I like… no, wait–…_LOVE_ picking you up like a princess! But, I didn't say that out loud.

"Put me down!" he kept on shouting that over and over again and with every sentence, his cheeks kept growing redder and redder, making him look soooooooo cute, just like a little doll. Len is the cutest little prince in the world with those cute, red cheeks of his.

Len still kept on struggling and shouting, as I made it to my cute orange queen–size bed and then without the slightest hesitation, I literally dropped him onto it.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I was dropped right onto something silky and warm, away from Rin's arms. Well, at least, I wasn't dropped onto the dirty, nasty, cheap floor. But still, I can't believe she picked me up like that again! I'm losing more of my man points because of her! Now, I'll remain a shota for the rest of my life!

Stupid Rin Kagamean! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

I opened my eyes, and glared at her. She just sat on the side of her surprisingly luxurious, canopy bed and just looked at me with a bored expression on her perfect flower–like face.

"What's your problem?" she asked dryly.

Still lying on my back, I yelled at her, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, RIN KAGAMEAN! I MEAN, _COME ON_! I'M A **MAN**! NOT A PRINCESS THAT YOU CAN JUST CARRY OUT LIKE THAT, _YOU BAKA_! BESIDES THAT, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHY YOU HAD YOUR ARMS AROUND ME! AND WHAT THE HECK WAS WITH THAT DAMN POCKY THINGY?" I shouted at her with full rage, STILL angry about her arms around me, and that she carried me like a stupid princess she must think I am! I mean, what the heck is wrong with you, Rin? (Besides your temper, your monstrous strength, and your kidnapping nature?)

She didn't say anything. She just kept staring at me with that same bored expression with her pinky in her ear. I bet you a million yen she's tuning me out; that's when I really, really got angry. My anger-meter reached its peak! I began shouting at her to the top of my lungs with my eyes tight shut, as I began waving my arms up and down furiously!

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME, RIN! I'M VERY PISSED OFF AT WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME THIS WEEK! FIRST YOU KIDNAP ME! THEN, YOU CARRIED ME OUT IN THE MOST HUMMILATING WAY! THEN, YOU MADE ME A CRAPPY, DIGUSTING DINNER! THEN, YOU HOVERED OVER ME AND SAW ME UNDRESS! AND THEN, YOU WRAPPED YOUR FREAKIN' ARMS AROUND ME AND THEN, YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO K–" I stopped after I felt some sort of a presence in front of me, and then, suddenly, I felt something straddling my stomach.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to find the heavy thing that was straddling my tummy was Rin. I blushed, as she slowly and gently pinned my right wrist down. I felt my heart stop.

"R–Rin?" I stuttered. She just looked at me with that same blank expression on her face.

I only stared at her with wide eyes, as I remembered how it was almost like this when she was hovering over me last night. I felt the blood draining from my face as she continued to stare at me with that dry expression on her face; it was like she didn't even know what she was doing.

Suddenly, I jolted back to reality and began wriggling my hips back and forth, Trying to get free myself from her with all my strength, with my eyes tight shut and my cheeks still cherry pie red.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

My shouting was silenced; however, when I felt dainty and warm fingers suddenly running though my hair gently. I darted my eyes open again, still seeing Rin's blank face staring into my eyes. I slowly and fearfully trailed my eyes to the left (in where I felt the fingers stroking my scalp and hair) and saw Rin's fingers gently running through each strand.

I never really noticed that her fingernails were painted a Marengo orange with light pink poppy flowers as a design with a blot of sparkling silver in the middle of the flowers.

I kept my attention fearfully focused on her nails when suddenly Rin's Lemon Fresh shampoo suddenly filled my nose. It smelled really nice; she was like a really did seem like a flower with that fragrance, and I mindlessly breathed it in, already feeling a bit hazy from the lemony scent.

I then slowly moved my eyes back to her direction and gulped hard, as my cheeks flushed a darker, rosy, red color. I was completely frozen with my fearful shaking as my only movement. Suddenly like that, Rin slowly moved her face to mine. I gasped as my eyes widen again as I thoughts of what she was about to do ran through my mind.

"R–R–R–Rin?" I stuttered while sinking the back of my head deeper in the mattress, as her face got closer and closer to mine.

I blushed redder, and shut my eyes as her chest made contacted with mine. I gulped again, feeling a lump in my throat. Even though she's completely flat, I could actually feel tiny little breasts.

'S–So soft…' I thought fearfully, hoping she wouldn't feel how much my heart was pounding. My teeth were already chattering at the sudden touch, and a tiny whimper escaped my lips. Thank goodness she's wearing a bra! I turned my head to the right side, still feeling those tiny fingers rubbing my scalp. Her scented lip gloss once again filled my nostrils.

'This is it…' I thought, already shaking. "I can't believe this is really happening and in her room! Oh God, this is scarier than I imagined…'

I could already feel another shade of red creeping inside my cheeks when all of a sudden, her fingers stopped stroking my hair and I felt her chest lifting away from mine. Curiously, I slowly yet frightfully opened my eyes to find Rin was still definitely on top of me with that same blank look, but her fingers (the one she stroked my hair with) were holding something in between her thumb, and her index finger. I think I caught a patch of grey with eight thin lines in her fingers. What is that thing?

She then spoke calmly, "You had a daddy, long legs in your hair, so I took it out."

She confessed. My jaw dropped, "TH–THAT'S WHY YOU WERE HOVERING OVER ME AGAIN! BECAUSE OF A STUPID, USELESS SPIDER!" I shouted at her as she got off of me. I then quickly sat up and lifted up my right arm.

"THEN, WHY THE HELL DID YOU PIN MY ARM DOWN?" I demanded with my cheeks still fiery red.

"I had to make sure you were still, so the little critter wouldn't crawl in your ear," she said casually, as she opened the window and flicked the non-insect away into the soft surface of the grass. She then turned her head back to me.

"Why? Did you think I was gonna do something else?" she asked innocently.

I flinched and blushed redder, as I tried to think of a good explanation; finally after a brief 6 seconds, I said as calmly as I could with my arms crossed.

"No, I–I–I–I just wanted to know why you did that, is all" I stuttered, completely failing that sentence.

Rin then gave a sly grin, as she crawled to me. I flinched, and began backing away until I hit the hard surface of the orange and pink painted wall of her room. She then gently cupped my cheeks with her tiny and warm hands with her thumbs under my lips, making me blush even more.

"Did ya think I was gonna kiss ya or something?" she giggled.

Immediately, I felt giant puffs of steam leaking out of my ears at her question because she was right! I really did think she was going to kiss me. But, I didn't want her to find out so I replied, "NO! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS THINKING! YOU JUST FREAKED ME OUT, IS ALL!" I shouted while waving my hands wildly in front of her. She then giggled and moved her face close to mine once again. Our noses nearly brushed. I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Did you want one?" she suddenly asked out of the blue with that same sneaky, cat–like look in her big blue eyes. I completely lost my voice at her words. My body was frozen. And once again, I felt my heart completely stop.

I didn't know what to say. Yes? No? Maybe? I DON'T KNOW! WAAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME HERE!

She then smiled that same fox grin and began moving her face towards mine with her eyes closed. I flinched at this. Clearly, she really was trying to kiss me from the hour when she pulled out that box of pocky. I felt so afraid now! So afraid! I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I just closed my eyes tight shut once again. Waiting… waiting… waiting…

Soft and warm lips then suddenly made contacted with my red cheek, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on ends.

A bit confused, I slowly opened my eyes and flushed more as I saw Rin was actually kissing my cheek and not my now dry lips. She then let go of my face and pulled away, giving me a playful grin.

"Just kidding!" she laughed. I felt the air completely running out of my body as the world began to spin around me. I could already feel the blood squirting out my nose as I floated down on my side, back onto the bed.

"Please, keep the teasing to a minimum…" I mumbled, smiling weakly out of relief with my face already 124 degrees hotter.

She giggled again and swung off the bed.

"I'll go get us some Kool–Aid. What's your favorite?" she asked me.

Still in my shocked state, I replied, "Ch–ch–cherry…"

"That's good 'cause I like cherry too, so that means I don't have to make two fruit-washed beverages," she giggled.

"Heh, heh, heh…" I laughed mindlessly and weakly, still in shock. Rin giggled again before she made her way out, and closing the door behind.

I rolled on my back as my fingers twitched.

"Rin sure has weird ways of teasing, that's for sure," I whispered.

My face was still red as I looked around Rin's room. I was surprised that for tough and prickly girl like her, that she's got so much pink and frilly stuff in her room; Fine, bright, yellow carpet lining the floor without a speck of dirt or any other stain, a huuuuge crystal window framed with orange–red curtains with pink fluffy ribbons tied around to make them look even more girly, her room was even flooded with a hundreds of stuff animals and porcelain dolls (Good thing I'm used to seeing Rui's porcelain dolls or their glass eyes would've scared the crap out of me like they used to).

To top it off, she even had hundreds of autograph posters of rock bands. I looked at them all, wondering how she was able to get all the guy's autographs (and the few spots of dried sweat that was stained on the colorful paper).

I then saw another poster that seemed to catch my interest.

_**Rock Star Gackupo**_**.**

Didn't know she liked that kind of singer, since most of his songs are about eggplants and this on song called, 'Go Google it' but, he was singing with a woman with long, hot–pink hair; I wonder who she was, anyway. I then caught some writing on the poster.

I squinted my eyes to read what it said but all I could make out from that tiny cursive writing was: _**Go Google it, my cute little niece! Luv, LXG**_

I lifted my eyebrow up, wondering what that meant. I shrugged, not really caring because to me that stupid purple haired rock star is soon going to be found showering in a dumpster just like all the celebrities do. It's sad because I think they're only like that cause of the damn paparazzi and selfish record producers that are trying to ruin someone who just wanted to sing and make people happy.

…Okay now, I'm sounding all weird.

My face was still red, as I sat up crossed– legged with my hand, slowly moving to my cheek; I stroked the spot where Rin had kissed with my thumb and I frowned.

"Does she really have to keep messing with my feelings like that?" I wondered. I closed my eyes sadly, as I remembered about all the times she kept calling me spoiled, rotten or a brat. I frowned knowing that she was right; I am a bit selfish. But I don't want her to think I am… I just want her to think I'm cool. That's all.

I sighed again, as I fell onto my back and again on the soft surface of Rin's bed, already feeling tired and exhausted from Rin's weird method of getting a spider out of someone's hair. But, I was sad because I know she doesn't like me. She's always teasing me and treating me like a girl. I bit my lip slowly. She doesn't like me that way I like her…

I bet she's just pities me because I'm the most hated kid in the world.

Then, a small smile formed on my lips.

"Oh well, at least I get to be with her this weekend. I hardly ever see her at her school." At least, that's a positive side to this whole mess.

I gave into my exhaustion, and my eyes were becoming red and sore so I had to close them to stop that horrible feeling in my eye sockets, with only my princess' cute, little face and angelic voice as a last thought before I slipped into dreams.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I let the plastic pitcher sit in the sink with the ice cold liquid seeping into it from the silver nozzle as I stood on my tiptoes to reach the top cabinet which held all the pack of unopened Kool-Aid flavorings.

Finally, I reached it and opened the wooden door. As I grabbed a pack of cherry flavoring, I smiled a bit with shade of pink painted across my face.

"I can't believe I stole a kiss from his cheek and made his face so red that even steam was coming out of his cute tiny ears. So cute…! I even loved how I sat on top of him, and stroked his hair just to get a spider out! THANK YOU, SPIDER–CHAN!"

But, the only reason I didn't give him a kiss on the lips was because that would be too easy and not really romantic like a pocky kiss. Besides, he was practically shaking, and I could feel his heart beating 1000 times a second when I pressed my chest onto his (although I did enjoy the cuteness of his baby red face).

But, to tell you the truth, I also panicked a bit when I saw how scared he was so I let it go and decided to kiss his cheek instead. Oh well, at least I got to hold that rose red face of his and touch his silky–smooth skin; that's a gooood second place prize if ya asked me.

I took the now ice–cold water–filled pitcher out of the sink and placed it onto the counter in front of me. I then switched the water running device off, and began to rip the top of the plastic packet off. I then poured the packet of the cherry powder into the pitcher; when suddenly, I was once again feeling those same touchy hands squeezing my bust. I dropped the packet at the little amount of powder that was still in it, flew across the floor, as I began flinching from my stupid sister's touch.

"COME ON, MEIKO!" I shouted even angrier this time. "YOU'VE ALREADY MADE MY LIFE MISARABLE! DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH ALREADY?"

Meiko giggled from behind me. I could already feel a shiver running down my spine.

"Nope…! 'Cause I still disapprove of your flatness, girly!" she laughed.

I growled, and then elbowed her in the stomach since she's vulnerable there now. Thankfully, she let go of my breasts, yelping, and then I heard her hit the floor… _HARD_! Growling, I took out a solid, gold spoon from a nearby drawer, and furiously stirred the mixture of water and cherry powder.

Giving a snooty look as I continued stirring, I said to the yelping Meiko: "Didn't you have a hangover or somethin'?" growling in between sentences.

Meiko giggled. I could hear her struggling to get off the floor and plant her feet back on so she could abuse my flat–chested–ness again.

"You know I recover fast; besides, it subsided to just a regular headache now. Thanks to your ice, I'm all better now," she complimented.

I blushed at my sister's gratitude. But, I just hissed at her, saying, "Well, it better have, considering I went through hell just trying to make that junk!"

I don't care if she's thanking me for curing the hangover she started; I'm still pissed off about her interrupting me and my prince's romantic pocky kiss.

What my ears were telling was my Meiko finally managed to get of her butt, and pulled out a chair from the table, and plopped her butt on it. I could hear another one of her fox–like giggles.

"You're still pissed that I stopped your sneaky pocky trick, aren't ya?" she said with a sly grin.

I puffed out my cheeks like a child.

"Wow, it's like you read my mind," I coldly said. She giggled again.

"Why'd you do that, anyway?" I asked her a bit sadly.

I then felt a hand patting my head gently. I looked up and saw that it was Meiko's hand (Guess she got up from her seat and I didn't even realize it).

"Cause that method is too cheesy if you want to put the moves on him you have to be more romantic than that," she said a bit gently.

I blushed, and quickly slapped her hand away from my cute blond head.

"Just what do you know about being romantic?" I growled.

"Nothing really, considering that I blew my chance with the person I liked," Meiko suddenly said with a sad smile.

I gasped when I realized what I had said. I felt guilt consume me, knowing that's not what I should've said. I turned my head to her.

"Sorry, Sis! I didn't mean it like that! I–" Suddenly, I felt something being tied on the top of my head. I darted my eyes open and found that Sis was tying my ribbon (that I had neglected to put on this morning) back into my hair. She only smiled as she put it on. When she was done, she patted my head in a sisterly–like matter, and then she flashed me that rare gentle look she would only show to me, her younger sister and no one else; well, she did show it to another before, and still does at times.

"Just try being sweet to him; simple gestures won't be enough. And it's okay to act just a bit childish. It's cute when you act like a baby. Guys don't like the pushy type, you know. I learned that the hard way," she said with a warm smile. Her hand then slipped away from my head, and then she walked away up stairs to with one last piece of advice.

"Don't act like all those jackasses from school that pick on him. Just be yourself." Then, she disappeared back into her room.

I looked down at the pitcher of Kool-Aid and stared at the fruity red liquid.

"Be myself, huh?" I whispered. I then smiled and began pouring two cups of Kool-Aid into crystal glass one. I then picked up both the cups and then began to head to the stairs and up the steps.

"Wonder if that'll work…"

I kicked open my door, and walked into my room with our tasty cherry–flavored beverages.

"Kool-Aid's here, Prince, and before you ask, yes, I followed you orders and got the cherry–flavored one," I stop talking after I found my cute sweet Lenny-kins curled up in a ball like a kitten on my bed, sleeping soundly.

I blinked, a bit confused, and then I smiled.

"Guess I should have expected that after I put him through that whole near–kissing–thingy," I said to myself as I placed the two crystal cups of Kool-Aid on my wooden, orange vanity, and walked by my bed where Len was sleeping soundly.

The least I could do is tuck him in,' I thought to myself as I crawled onto my bed and towards Len.

Still sitting down, I picked up Len in my arms like a baby, gently though, 'cause I didn't want to wake the sleeping Prince, and yes, as I mentioned before, I do enjoy picking him up, and staring at him.

His cute little head nodded to the side, and landed on my chest. I smiled widely at that with my cheeks bursting red, and blood was already dripping from my nose because LEN LOOKS SO DAMN CUTE LIKE THIS! ASLEEP IN MY ARMS! JUST LIKE A BABY! I REALLY AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Suddenly, my hand slapped my cheek, telling me to stop acting all pervy and weird. I nodded my head for no reason whatsoever, and slowly crawled to the middle of my bed and gently placed my sleeping Prince onto the orange and pink-spotted HUUUUGE pillows (Seriously they're like the sizes of a road–roller).

Len then curled up to the side, and his right arm lifted up on its own and then before I knew it, his thumb was placed in his mouth.

Steam erupted from both the top of my head; my ears and my nose at this adorable picture! LEN'S SO CUTE! HE'S SO CUTE! HE'S SO CUTE! It took everything I had not to curl up next to him, and wrap my arms back around him and nuzzle that cute, chubby cheek. It was a torturous battle between will–power and pervertness but thankfully, willpower won.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I then lifted my silky orange blanket up and tucked my cute little Lenny–cakes in. I then let my hand move to side of his head and pet his hair up and down like you would to a dog or cat. He seemed more peaceful at my touch; guess his dream self thinks that it's his mother petting him.

I then felt something click into my mind after when I thought about his mother and then that Lurch clone dude popped into my name. Now that I think about it, didn't Mom say that Len's parents were going to drop off his stuff and not some ripped off butler?

Either I heard wrong or Len's parents were too lazy to drop of their sons things; Maybe I should ask Mom about that considering that I don't want ask Len about this, just in case if it's something else that he doesn't want to talk about.

I still kept staring at Len affectionately, as I still stroked his head. I was thinking about kissing him, but I decided on my sister's advice. I want Len to be awake when I kiss him. AND I want it to be _romantic_!

I then hung my head. But, how in the world am I gonna do that since Len can't go anywhere with that stupid ankle? Not to mention, he ain't what you call romantic either. Boy, this will be a tuffy.

Len then shifted in his sleep. I pulled my hand away just in time as he lie on his back. His hand (the one with the thumb he sucked on) was now peeking out of the blankets with his fingers nearly curled up into a fist. I blinked and then, I took my cellphone out of nowhere, and began taking pictures of Len's cuteness.

He still kept softly breathing, as I took these memorable photos of My Prrrrincely Prince!

I'm so not sharing these gems with Neru or anybody! Just like Len, these pictures are _mine_!

* * *

**YIPPIE! JUST LIKE THIS CHAPTER I AM DONE WITH BORING STUPID OLD SCHOOL! Well for the summer at least. I hope you all are enjoying you summer I sure as heck am! Not to mention my birthday is coming near! Tee hee hee hee!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the cute RinXLen too! I just love making Rin the tougher one and Len the weak little cutey!**

**Thanks for all the really, really, really great reviews:**

**Ruuya (Yep! He sure was! Tee hee hee, thax for the nice review!)**

**0-Panduhmonium-0 (OOOH! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This kiss isn't going to happen yet though however, but I promise you and everyone who reads this that it'll be a gooood one!)**

**Sweet Lolita Kisses ( So that's how you got your username! I really like it! It's sooo cute I even adore Lolita's too! Which is exactly why I put Len in one in my vampire story, I'm so mean to him. Tee hee hee…)**

**IrresistibleAshGirl ( Tee hee hee…Yeah I can be a bit sneaky can't I.)**

**AjEtIaN-SeKaI ( You really thought the show Len was watching was funny? I feel so relived cause I thought it was lame, Thax for telling me that! I appreciate it. And hope you like this chapter!)**

**IPolaris ( Thax for telling me 'bout the mistakes and what I need to do, but to tell the truth I'm a bit stuck on how to get a beta. In one of my other stories a review told me that I needed one, at first I was confused on what she meant but then I found out what it was. I tried getting one but now I'm kinda stuck at getting one at the moment, so I'll be doing all the checking and fixing now that I have plenty of time now! Arigota for the help though!)**

**Please enjoy everybody and have a great summer! Cause I sure as heck am gonna have blast!**


	11. A Swirl of Good News and Bad News

**Rin's POV**

It had only been 20 minutes since Len had fallen asleep, and I already have made his thumb–sucking picture as my new screen saver!

I stared at his picture on my screen hungrily, with drool spilling out of my mouth like Niagara Falls, as I inspected every single detail of his cute wittle face!

…Cheeks that are the color of roses and lined with baby fat.

…Eyelashes so long and elegant, resembling the sun's bright rays.

…Glossy, golden, honey–colored hair that just makes it looks almost drinkable.

…A milky vanilla–colored baby face.

Ahhh….Len is just _soooo_ perfect…!

My eyes turned into big giant hearts, as I stared at his data–copied face with a wide smile.

"I love you, Leeeeeen…" I purred quietly and kissed the screen of my laptop on Len's forehead. "I really dooooo…."

"_Mmmhh…"_ I heard Len moan. The hearts in my eyes popped, and I quickly slammed my laptop shut, so Len wouldn't see! I mean, I don't want him to think I'm a pervert, even though I am...

I cautiously turned around to my bed, where Len was sleeping in. I sighed out of relief, when I saw that he was still asleep, and I smiled widely when I once again willingly witnessed his cute sleeping baby face.

"I wuv you Len…" I whispered, and blew a little kiss to him. 'I'm so lucky to have you all to myself this weekend…' I thought. Just then, suddenly, I got a dry feeling in my throat. I sighed. I should have expected this from all that drooling.

I reached my right hand out for one of the glasses of Kool-Aid, brought it to my lips and began to take long drink. Cherry–flavored liquid exploded across my dry tongue, coating it as well as my throat, with tart sugar. I smiled with pleasure from the taste, even if it was a bit warm from all those minutes of being left out. I drank the cup down and then carelessly set it aside on some random position back on my desk.

I licked the rest of the cherry liquid off my lips right before I heard a soft knock on my door. I sat up from my chair and tiptoed quietly towards my door, while giving three glances back at my sleeping little angel – blowing as many kisses as I could with each glance.

When I opened the door, I could already feel the sweat drops forming onto my head. It was Mom. I wonder what she wanted this time. And I wonder why she's in her see–through nightie? Did she go to the store like that? She could, if she was wearing her doctor's there, and buttoned up.

"Yeah, mom, what is it?" I asked, rolling my eyes in annoyance, already thinking she's probably going to take more pictures or squeal or something.

"Um, Rin…" she began a little softly. It surprised me and I looked up, feeling tensed for a bit. Her face was melancholic and her eyes were a bit serious, just like the time when she told me my pet gold-fish died when I was four.

"What's the bad news?" I said just to save her the trouble of getting it out of her mouth.

She took a breath and cleared her throat. "Well… honey, I just got a call from my boss and well…"

She putted a hand on my cheek before continuing. "You see, he told me I have to go to another hospital in town for about a week."

"Sooooo...?" I said, wondering why she's sad about this. Wouldn't she want a week away from Meiko, her everyday–drunk daughter, her husband who needs anger management classes, and me, whom how Len has so cruelly put it – kidnapping daughter?

"So… you and your sister are coming with me," she finished. My jaw nearly dropped when I finally get why she's so sad. It's because Len has to go home early!

"Wh–why?" I asked, trying very, very, very, hard not to shout because Len's still sleeping like a baby. "You're only going to go 3 miles away AND aren't Meiko and I old enough to be by ourselves at home? Not to mention Daddy–I mean Dad's going to be home!"

Shoot, I can't believe I said _Daddy. W_hat am I, a three–year–old? Although, it does feel a little nice to call him Daddy…GAH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! THIS IS ABOUT LEN HAVING TO GO HOME EARLY!

Suddenly, Mom pulled me into a great big hug and cooed at me annoyingly. "Awww… But, I can't possibly leave my babies all alone and besides, Daddy can't cook anything decent and I can't let my two little angels starve and besides…"

Her voice lowered a bit. "Your cute little 'boyfriend' won't have any protection against your father," she added.

I sighed sadly. I do love my mother a lot, so her happiness is important to me. If she wants to bring me and the queen of hangovers,then so be it… And she's also right, if Dad watches over us, then mom won't be here to protect Len.

"Okay…" I whispered. She then pulled away with her hands and placed it on my shoulders.

"Now, don't worry, we won't be going until 6:45, so you and your boyfriend can still hang out for a bit but, remember…" Her grip on my shoulders tightened and suddenly dark aura surrounded her body. I can already feel the shivers crawling down my spine. "**Don't have too much fun like yesterday**…**" s**he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"O–Okay…" I stuttered. Mom turned back to "the saint of the house" and kissed my cheek.

"That's a good girl! Now, I'll be in my room, packing my stuff, so if you need anything, I'll be there!" she said and left the room, closing the door softly.

I stared at the door for a bit and then, at the floor. I can't believe my weekend with Len is over and it isn't even Monday. My eyes started to pool and a lump formed into my throat.

"I can't believe it…" I whispered sadly. "One day… I just had Len all to myself for one day and all I've been is a big fat jerk to him."

The sobs escaped my lips and I could already taste the saltiness of my tears that have finally broken through my corneas. I clenched my fists tight, wishing badly to punch something. But, my sadness was stronger than my anger, so I just stood there on the carpet, muffling quiet sobs as the tears still kept falling.

After standing there and crying for at least three minutes, I wiped my tears away and walked to my closet, realizing that I've been walking around the whole day in my PJ's and slippers. I'd like to be dressed in nice clothes when I tell Len mybad news.

I opened the closet and picked out an orange sweatshirt, a silky pink T-shirt with oranges and roses printed on, a yellow skirt with orange frills and knee length socks with different colored stripes.

Still standing in front of my closet, I quickly undressed out of my PJ's, not even thinking about if ever Len suddenly wakes up and sees me in just my panties and bra, and quickly dressed in the clothes I picked out. I slipped into my fuzzy pink bunny slippers on, slowly walked towards the life–sized mirror in my room and stared at my reflection for a moment. I do admit, I look teddy–bear adorable but, my expression looked like a sad clown–face. I started to sniffle and through the glass, I could see my eyes watering again.

Placing my arm over my eyes, I walked to my desk and took a scented tissue from the floral–printed Kleenex box and quietly blew my nose. I know that I probably look like a crybaby right now because I can always see Len at school, but it's not like we hang out and talk to each other. We just pass each other in the hallway or sit at the same table in whichever cafeteria area at lunch.

I thought I could get a bit close to him this week and steal his first kiss. I know Len has never been kissed by anyone before and more than anything, I wanted my lips to be the first he tastes. But now, that's all ruined, just because of my Mom's stupid boss.

**Note to self… Punch my mom's boss in the balls next Tuesday.**

I grabbed another tissue and wiped my eyes before disposing both of them into my wastebasket. I bit my lip tightly and walked back to my bed where Len was still sleeping quietly. I crawled onto my bed and sat right next to Len, gazing at his face which seemed to bring a tiny smile to mine.

I guess I can't be too sad when Len's around. Well, for a little while, anyway…

I moved my index finger to his cheek and playfully tickled it a few times, before his right arm shot out and his fingernails began to gently scratch his cheek right where my finger tickled him. His hand, then, moved away from his face and laid down back where it was previously at.

I giggled a bit at the reaction I got from tickling his chubby cheek. Just like I said before: Len is sooooooooooooo cute! I'm starting to feel a little bit better and start to think of the positive side of all this. I crossed my legs and placed my fingers on my chin as I thought.

"I still have Len to myself for three more hours so that ain't so bad. I mean, a lot can happen in three hours. Maybe I could brew up some tea for him, since he looooves the tea I made last night. I could also carry him to our garden in the backyard and have the tea there and then…" I began to smile dreamily at the thought and image that popped into my mind. "…When I see the tiniest drop of tea staining his lips, I'll lick it off and then place my own lips onto his…."

I stood up on my knees confidently at my new kiss plan. I am definitely a genius when it comes to kisses! …Even though I've never kissed anybody YET! I swear, whether he's going home early or not, I'M GONNA KISS HIM!

I clenched my teeth into a happy grin and laugh quietly underneath them. My plan is BRILLIANT!

"_Sn–Snacks…" _I hear Len moan in his sleep. I sat back on my bed, cross–legged and looked back at Len, whose lips had bloomed into a wide smile accompanied with a trail of drool that stained my orange and pink pillow. Ugh… guess I'll be doing the laundry today.

"_Sweets…" _he mumbled. I smiled and began to pet his hair again. I swear that his hair is like silk. I willingly leaned my face on Len's head and gently kissed his honey locks. His hair even smelled good, too. It smelled like baked banana bread with a hint of chocolate and cinnamon. If someone made a perfume that smelled like Len's hair, I'd buy it and take a whiff of it every day for the rest of my life… I sighed. I really do love the smell of Len in the afternoon.

Okay, enough smelling his hair, you pervert, time is money and right now, I need to spend my time staring at Len's cute, cute, cute baby face before he wakes up! I retreat my face away from his sweet–smelling hair and then gaze at his beautiful face.

"_Cookies… Cookies…" _Len squeaked childishly in his sleep.

I smiled like the Cheshire cat and continued to pet his hair like I would do to a kitty–cat. I wonder what Len's dreaming about. I hope it's as _sweet _as he mumbled it was.

* * *

**Len's POV**

_My hands slowly moved forward to a plate of freshly–baked cookies that were laid out on the table before me. They were as big as my face and gave a smell so intoxicating that I had to restrain myself from smashing my face into the mountain of cookies and gobble them all up in one swoop._

_I knew I wasn't allowed to have any sweets since my little trip to the doctors, but the smell of the cookies were just so overwhelming, and I just couldn't resist. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if I just had at least one._

_Carefully, I stretched my fingers out to get one. I could already feel the saliva seeping from my mouth when my fingers touched one. Quickly yet carefully, I snatched the one that my fingers had touched. It felt warm and soft in my palms as I studied the bubbling chocolate chips that dimpled the silky brown dough, which had only added more of the empty feeling in my stomach. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, I took a small bite of the cookie and almost immediately, I could feel my lips bloom into a wide smile from the taste the cookie had gave off._

_It was warm with melting chocolate that happily danced on my tongue. I could even taste a bit of cinnamon and little bit of brown sugar. I swallowed it down gently, so it wouldn't upset my system but, I took another bite of the cookie, not even waiting for a minute to see if my stomach was fine. I was giggling happily that I was able to get another taste of the treat. I took more and more bites, eager to get as much taste in my tongue as possible, already forgetting to take it easy with my treat. It was just too delicious for me to take only tiny bites, I just wanted more and more and that's what I did. I took another cookie after I was finished with my first one, and as soon as I was done with that one, I took another and began to take enormous bites, not caring even one bit about my condition, after all it's been weeks since I was at the hospital. I'm sure my system will be juuuuuuuust fine!_

_I kept chomping and chomping, taking in the exquisite flavor from the cookies. I was so happy about eating so many of these warm delicious treats that _

_I hadn't realized the cookie I was chomping on was finally gone and I yelped when I had accidentally bitten my fingers._

"_OW!" I screamed, as I darted my teeth away from my flesh. I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes when I saw crimson liquid streaming out of the cut I had made on my index finger._

_I began crying softly at the small pain the cut was giving off. It hurt badly and I hate the sight of this icky red liquid. Suddenly, there was a bolt of pain exploding inside my stomach. I could already tell that the cookies I had eaten were the cause. I was stupid! I should have been more careful._

_Forgetting about the cut, I crossed my arms over my stomach, groaning from pain. I clenched my teeth together in a tight frown, as sweat began to pour out from my temples. I began crying and wailing as I felt the pain getting worst by the minute._

_I was getting so upset that I could almost feel my heart pounding against my chest. I began to feel dizzy and my vision was blurred with my tears. Suddenly, I felt my cheek slamming against the cold marble floor of our kitchen. I began to feel nausea and I threw up every bit of the cookies I had so foolishly eaten._

_When my puking had finally come to a halt, I began to see white spots clouding my vision and suddenly all was black. I had passed out._

_Instead of feeling the cold marble pressed against my skin, I felt silkiness and warmth all around me. I tried opening my eyes but they remained closed for some reason. I nearly flinched though, when I felt a cold metal thing pressed against my chest. I swear I would have run away but my whole body felt numb. Suddenly, I heard voices._

"_**Will he be okay, doctor?" **__I heard a frantic female voice asked. I calmed down a bit at the sound of that lovely silky voice. …Mother._

"_**He'll be fine, Mrs. Kagane," **__a__ deep and gentle voice said. The cold metal thing that was pressed against my chest was removed and I could feel myself relaxing even more._

"_**What…about his vomiting?" **__a__ familiar, strong yet kind voice asked with concern, dripping from the tone. I could almost smile from that voice. …_

_Father._

"_**It was from those cookies he ate. As I have said before, he is not allowed to eat anything heavy or sweet until a month has past. Remember, it has only been two weeks since his surgery," **__t__he deep voice said._

"_**Do not worry, we'll keep our most trusted servant to watch over him when we have to go away for business, and I will also tell the chefs to not bake a thing until he has recovered," **__m__y mother's beautiful voice reassured._

"_**That is good. Now then, I'll be taking my leave. Please make sure he is taking those pills every day."**_

_I could feel my face slightly scrunching up from that word he said. Blak! I hate those pills! There too big for my throat and they taste horrible!_

"_**Thank you, doctor. I'll show you the way out," **__m__y father's voice said smoothly and politely. Then, I heard footsteps and the sound of a closing door. I felt soft, small fingers stroking through my hair, suddenly. I breathed silently at that gentle touch I had always craved for. I missed that touch so much. I hardly ever feel it, until now that is._

"_**Len**__…" my mother said, "__**sweetheart, are you awake?**__"_

_Slowly, I opened my eyes, which were still a bit heavy because I really felt like I could sleep for eternity. I was so exhausted, but I wanted see my mother and feel her warmth wrapped around me in a tight embrace like a velvet blanket in the winter. _

_My vision was blurry for a moment before I realized I was in my room, lying on my huge bed. I wonder how I got here._

"_**Honey… Len..**__." my mother whispered softly. Her voice always sounded like sweet honey to me and it always calmed me down.__Still lying on my feathered pillow, I turned my head to the side, where I heard that milky voice and nearly gestured a wide smile when I saw my mother's rosy face, gazing lovingly at me. _

_"__**Mommy**__…" I barely whispered; my voice was hoarse._

_Her glossy pink lips formed into a smile when she saw my eyes opened and her name being called even by my cracked voice. She quickly yet gently grasped my tiny hand with her warm ones and soon began to smother it with kisses. I couldn't help but smile a bit because I missed my mother's sweet lips. I missed them so much and I missed her._

_She placed one last kiss on my index finger before she looked up and gently kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile, when I felt her soft lips making contact with my skin; I really did miss her kisses. _

_"__**How are you feeling?**__" she asked sweetly and softly._

"_**My tummy still kind of hurts…**__" I answered honestly with a smile, so she wouldn't worry._

_She giggled a little before saying, "__**Next time do not eat so many cookies**__." _

_She told me jokingly, I giggled a bit at that._

"_**Or maybe you shouldn't have eaten any in the first place!**__" my Dad's voice boomed from the door, closing it before walking up to my bed and sitting at the opposite end of my mom, glaring at me. I tried to look away from his angry eyes but, I knew I had to face soon. Besides, it's because of me why he's so mad._

"_**I'm…sorry…**__" I whisper apologetically. I really do feel sorry, I mean, I ignored the doctor's orders and made my parents worry about me. I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes before they began to drip down my cheeks. "__**I'm sorry, mommy and daddy…**__" _

_A small sob erupts from my lips. "__**I'm sorry**__…!" I repeated. "__**I'm so s-s-sorry**__…!"_

_I hear my father sighing and then I feel his strong hand, gently rubbing my head. "__**Just don't do it again, okay**__?" he said softly._

_I hiccupped a little before saying a low "__**Okay**__." I looked at daddy and I felt a bit of relief flooding through when I saw the tiny smile formed on his lips. _

_At least, he's not mad anymore._

_My mother wiped away my tears with her light pink handkerchief before she placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. She then stood up from her spot on the carpet, revealing her impossibly large belly. She sat on my bed and gently brought me close to her. My cheek gently plopped onto her bulging tummy and I smiled as I nuzzled it and place my palm onto her stomach, feeling a great rush of comfort and warmth rushing through me at the feel._

_I listened closely, hoping to hear my sibling's kicks._

_**Thump! …Thump… Thump…**_

_I breathed happily at those thumps. Mommy giggled as she began to stroke my hair, while daddy scooted in and even though my eyes are closed, I could feel the vibrations of his arm wrapping around mommy through her body._

"_**Mommy… Daddy… When will they come**__?" I asked with a whisper, still enchanted by the thumps I just heard from my siblings. Daddy put his free hand on my shoulder and smiled again._

"_**Soon, Len… And guess what? We went to the doctors this morning and found out that one is a boy and one is a girl**__," he said a bit cheerfully._

_I gasped happily and looked up at my parents' faces. "__**…Really! A boy and a girl! YAY! I get to have a little brother and a little sister! I'M SOOOOO LUCKY!**__" I cheered. "__**What are their names gonna be HUUUUUH?**__" I asked excitedly with big eyes._

_Mom and Dad smiled at me and then Daddy said, "__**Well, we thought that maybe you would like to name them.**__"_

_My heart burst with excitement at what daddy had just said to me. _

_"…__**Really! I can name them? YIPPY…!**__" I gushed._

"_**Calm down, Len,**__" Daddy said, calming and rubbing my back while chuckling a bit. I've missed my Daddy's laugh._

"_**Yes. You can name them. After all, they are your brother and sister,**__" Mommy said with a smile.__I giggled for a bit but then, I crossed my arms and pout. _

_"__**What's wrong, Len?**__" Dad asked, raising his left eyebrow._

"_**I have so many names I would like call them but, I can only pick two and I want to pick out the perfect ones!**__" I grumbled._

_Mother giggled, reaching for her white and black purse and unzips the top. She then pulled out three pieces of white parchment and a red pen. She then laid them on the bed in front of me and said, _"_**Well, write down all the names you can think of and then after you carefully looked them all over, you can pick them.**__"_

_I smiled and agree to my mother's suggestion. I picked up the pen and then jotted down every name I could think of on the papers: _

_**Annabel and John**_

_**Evangeline and Jonah**_

_**Yuko and Yuuki**_

_**Yumeko and Yumeki**_

_**Genevieve and Peter**_

_**Midori and Shiro**_

_**Hope and Cloud**_

_**Lapis and Lazuli**_

_I wrote every name within my mind, from English to Japanese. Finally, when I filled out of each of the papers–front and back as well–I skimmed through each name, trying to decide the perfect one for my soon to be siblings. After checking over them all, I encircled the two names I found that fit my siblings._

_"__**Mommy, Daddy, I think I know what to call them. Look**__!" I said excitedly, waving the piece of paper with the names I wanted to call my siblings in the air._

"_**My, oh, my…**__" my mother giggled as she gently took the paper from my hands and looked at the encircled names on it. Daddy stretched his neck over to see the names, too and ran his eyes over the paper._

"…'_**Rui and Rei', huh**__?" Mom and Dad said in unison. They smiled. "__**What beautiful names,**__" they said._

_I smiled and immediately jumped into their arms, overwhelmed that they liked the names I picked out. We all hugged each other and kissed each other as we laughed, already forgetting the horrific cookie mess that had happened just moments ago. (Or maybe hours, I still have no idea how long I was out). I was having such a nice time with my parents. I hardly ever get to see them, but now this is so nice…I feel so happy, I hope this never ends._

_The door of my room suddenly opened. Our heads turn to the direction of the door and we saw a cluster of men dressed in black uniforms, staring at my parents._

_I shuddered from their presence and clutch tightly onto my parents' clothes, knowing that these men were going to take Mommy, Daddy and even my unborn siblings, away from me now._

_Every time I see those men, Mommy and Daddy always have to leave._

"_**Mr. and Mrs. Kagane…" **__The tall, thin man in the middle began. __**"It's time we discuss about franchising your restaurants in America."**_

_I looked up at my parents hoping that they'll say no and stay here with me, but sadly Mommy and Daddy nodded their heads slowly and then looked at me a bit sadly._

"_**We're sorry, honey…**__" Mommy whispered gently. My heart shattered when I saw her silvery tears glistening in her eyes. I knew it. She did want to stay, but why doesn't she say so? Why?_

"_**But, we have to leave now.**__" Dad finished for her. I turned my head towards him and even though his face glowed with burly strength; I could see the tint of sadness showing in his eyes. Why doesn't he refuse? Why can't he stay?_

_Dad soon got up and so did Mom. She laid me back down on the bed while Dad pulled up my silky yellow covers up to my chin. They both kissed my cheeks and then they start leaving._

"_**Get some rest, Len**__," Mommy said as she walked out the door with the men following her._

"_**We'll be back soon**__." Daddy said before he as well walked out the door._

_Tears start to well up into my eyes as I watch them leave me. I quickly sat up; about to run after them, however my attempt was soon stopped when a group of maids ran in and forcefully laid me back down on my bed._

_I started kicking, screaming and wailing as I tried to get up but the odds were not in my favor. I mean, who do you think would win the battle? A butch of tall maids or a little three–year–old…? Sadly, the three–year–old doesn't have even a slim chance._

"_**Master Len, please lie down! You haven't fully recovered yet!**__" One of the maids shouted._

"_**NO!**__" I screamed, still struggling. "__**NO! NO! I WANT TO GO WITH MOMMY AND DADDY! LET ME GO!**__"_

_I opened my eyes and stared at the doorway where I can still see Mommy and Daddy leaving with the men, not even looking back. _

_Hot tears started to blur my vision, making my parents look as if they were melting away. I struggled harder and screamed louder but I still couldn't get up. I then screamed in pain when I felt claws tearing through my skin for some reason. I opened my tear soaked eyes and they widen when I saw that the once delicate looking maids had transformed into ugly looking, dark creatures with piercing red eyes that stared right through me. My heart leaped out of my chest at their horrible change and my struggling stops, too afraid to even move._

"_**Ooooo….What a naughty little boy you are. Lay down already or you'll get a time-out…" **__One maid cooed. Her spidery fingers crawled up my face where it roughly caressed my cheek, and I flinched when her fingers turned into hungry–looking snakes. Their cold tongues licked my cheeks with their venomous fangs poking out of their gums, baring them at me like I was their prey. I tried screaming but a cold hand clamped onto my mouth, silencing me. I look up and I whimpered when I saw another maid with a peeled off face and blood-red lips; spiders began crawling out of her mouth._

"_**Hush…Master Len," **__h__er voice was like broken glass. I swallowed hard._

_More and more ugly peeled, clawed or charred hands with either spiders, snakes or insects for fingers, and began to wrap around me, pinning me down so fiercely I thought my bones were going the break. I feel tiny things crawling up my skin. I fearfully looked at my arms and I screamed under the ugly maids' hands when I saw Black Widows crawling up my face, taunting me with their poisonous fangs. I shut my eyes tight as fear devoured every inch of my being, I couldn't move and I couldn't even breathe._

_Somebody…Mommy…Daddy…Anyone…Please….Help me….I'm scared…Help…Me…_

"…Len!"

"…Len!"

_Someone's calling me. But, it's not Mommy or Daddy. Who is it?_

"…Len!"

"…Len!"

_I listen more closely and somehow, I find great comfort flooding through me. The voice is unmistakably female and the tone sounded sweet and syrup-y like molasses. In fact, the voice sounded like a beautiful melody from an old music box; like an angel was calling me. I no longer felt the cold hand of that horrific maid on my mouth or the snake's tongues lapping up my skin of even the spider's poisonous fangs. In fact, I feel some sort of warmth…._

"…**Len! Wake up!"**

_Wake up? Am I asleep…? Am I dreaming…? I am dreaming….! Oh thank goodness…!_

"**I said 'wake up,' you idiot!"**

Suddenly, my left cheek begins to scream in agony.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

My right hand makes a huge red mark on Len's left cheek right before his eyes start to open. I start having images of him clutching his cheek and yelling at me for interrupting his beauty rest or something. However, from the way he was tossing, turning and mumbling in his sleep, I doubt he'll start up the insults anytime soon.

He sits up bolt right on my bed, not even noticing me or the fact that I had just slapped him awake. His face was pale like a mummy's and beads of sweat begin to drip down his temples in waterfalls. His eyes were so wide they almost looked as big as an orange, and his breathing is ragged and heavy. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

I gently put my hands on his shoulders, trying to tell him that I'm here. He slowly looks up, still breathing heavily, but doesn't say a word. I could feel my heart shattering to pieces at this sight. Poor Len…he must've had a horrible nightmare if he was like this.

"…Len?" I whispered gently. He flinches a bit at the sound of my voice but I don't stop.

"…Len?" I said a bit louder yet still softly. I could feel his shoulders relaxing. Good. At least, he's calming down.

"…Len?" I ask again, hoping to grab his attention this time.

"Rin...?" he whispers in between breaths. I smiled when he says my name. I'm glad he's coming around.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him as gently as I could.

He's silent for a while but I waited. He probably needs a little bit of time to collect his thoughts before he answers but, I nearly flinch when I see tears sparkling his eyes and his lip quivering like a puppies.

"Len, are you okay?" I ask again. He says nothing and I start to worry.

I move my hand off of Len's left shoulder but, keep the left hand on his right one and then raise it to his face. My fingers then gently touch his cheek on the area where I had slapped him. I could already feel a bit of guilt tugging inside of my heart because I gave my cute little prince pain again, but if I hadn't, he wouldn't have been freed from his awful nightmare.

His skin felt soft, damp and warm, like a freshly–bloomed rose after a spring shower. He still doesn't say anything and I could already feel my own tear welling up in my blue eyes but, I don't show them. I have to make sure that I don't cry in front of him or he'll think I'm a big fat crybaby like all the other girls in my school are, and the last thing I want is that Len has to think that I'm a weak little crybaby!

I HAVE TO KEEP MY REPUTATION AS THE TOUGHEST AND COOLEST GIRL IN SCHOOL, YA KNOW! …Okay, okay, okay moving on.

Len's eyes seem to widen a bit, so he must have been conscious enough to feel my fingers, and that means he's getting out of his horrifying nightmare.

That's a good sign, so trying to make sure that he's still here, and also trying to calm him down a bit, I move my palm to his cheek, gently caressed it, however, the second I put my hand on his cheek, Len did something very, very odd.

"NO!" he screams as he slaps my hand away. I flinch. What just happened? He looks at me with fear, still panting heavily. The tears that hung in his eyes finally trickle out, leaving silver trails on his red cheeks.

"…L–Len?" I stutter. What's going on? Is Len's nightmare so bad that he wouldn't even let me touch him? I mean, he's fine when I put my hands on his shoulders, so why is he all spastic when I tried touching his face? Did he… think that I was trying to make another move on him or something? Oh man… Now look what I've done… Next time when I make a move on him, I'll make sure it quick and not slow.

Len gasps when he realized what he just did.

"I–I–I'm sorry," he pants. Wait a minute…

Did. Len. Just. Apologize. To. Me?

Okay, it's either Len's nightmare is worse than I thought or maybe I need to get my mom in here to check his brain.

"A–Are you okay, Len?" I asked again with a freaked out expression plastered on my face.

"I–I'm fine…" he whispers, still panting as he wipes his tears away with his arms, "I… I just have a n–n–n–nightmare… that's all." His voice is barely a whisper when he said "nightmare".

I knew it! But, was it really that bad? Ooooooh… I've never seen Len so scared before… My poor little baby…! As his protector and hopefully future girlfriend, I must comfort him!

I willingly wrap my arms around Len and gave him a big fat hug. I so don't care if he's gonna call me a pervert or a jerk or sue me because of this; what my

Lenny needs is a good-old-fashion hug, AND I AIN'T GONNA LET NO ONE, NOT EVEN LEN HIMSELF OR MY DEMONTIC SISTER GET IN MY WAY, YA HEAR ME!

Okay, enough ranting, and back to reality.

Surprisingly, he doesn't pull away; he just says nothing and buries his head into my shoulder, crying those little pearled–like tears again. My poor little Len… It's okay. Cry all you want, I'm here for you.

Low sobs escape from his lips and I hug him even tighter and stroke his silky hair a few times like a mother would and to my surprise again, he doesn't say a word; he just continues crying and lets me continue to hug him, while I stroke his hair.

"_Mom…" _I heard Len whisper in between sobs. I frown sadly and my eyes began to feel hot and moist again but this time I let them loose from my eyes and they gently ran down my cheeks and dropped down my chin. I guess this is how Len's mother calms him down when he has a nightmare. Poor kid. I just hope I'm enough to comfort him. Besides, he'll be home with his mother soon…

I remain hugging him for about five minutes before I pull away and ask if he wants his Kool–Aid to drink.

Still with tears running down his cheeks, he nods his head slowly. I frown sadly. He's too afraid to even talk now. …Poor Len. Oh well, when people have nightmares, I guess it's hard for them to speak, even though I've never had a nightmare before or I just don't remember one, so I can't really get what it feels like to wake up after a nightmare.

I jump off my bed and walk towards my desk where a full glass of Kool–Aid stands right by my empty cup that lay on the wood nonchalantly. I gently pluck the full glass from the desk, place my palm under the cup and soon gently hop back onto my bed with the red liquid sloshing in the cup as I moved.

I sat cross-legged opposite from Len and handed his drink to him. He grabs it and then tentatively brings the rim to his lips, and take's a tiny sip, then after a while he took another and another, pretty soon he drains the cup down. He hands it back to me and soon, I put my feet back onto the floor and put it back in its place from before. Then, I make another short journey back onto my bed and to Len in the same spot and position I was in before.

We sat in silence for a long time and finally, I COULDN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! Should I say something? Should I give him a little more time to calm down? Does he even want to talk? I search for answers in my mind so I could break this stupid silence but instead, it was broken by Len's voice.

"Y–You know…" he clears his throat a couple times before continuing, "Even though… you made the world's crappiest dinner, at least, you didn't screw up on the Kool–Aid."

Instead of going at him like a wild gorilla, I smiled and pat his head gently.

"So the taste doth serve your royal majesty's liking this time, then?" I joke, mimicking a medieval accent.

Instead of complaining like always, he smiles and chuckles a bit and this made me relax. I'm glad he's feeling a bit better.

"Hey, do you want to go outside and get some fresh-air?" I suggested, softening my voice a little more.

He looks at me for a while before he nods his head in agreement. I get up from my bed and stand up as Len climbs onto my back without complaining once. It kinda nice for a change, but it worries me still. And also, I would have loved to see him pouting like a three–year–old again. He's just so damn cute like that… Oh well…

I begin walking out of my room, down the stairs twice, into the kitchen and by the crystal glass door that led to my back yard. I sat Len down on a chair by the kitchen table, which he doesn't criticize it about being cheap of rough, which deepens my worry a little more. I opened the door and then the screen door, letting the outside air inside. I took in a gallon of the fresh air that the breeze had sent in into my nose; it was crisp and cool with the aroma of fruit and flowers swirled together. This'll sure calm him down; fresh air will do him good. It had always helped me when I was little and had a bad day at school.

And…At least I'll have something pleasant around me when I tell Len… His good news…

I shook my head from that thought, now's not the time to be thinking that, I have to comfort Len. I mean, the dude had a bad nightmare so he needs a little good news after that stupid nightmare. Besides being in the garden was part of my plan to kiss him.

Without wasting another second, I trotted back to the chair where Len sat in. He was staring down at his hands that were laid down on his lap for a while before he lifted his head up to me.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah…" He barely whispers, his voice was cracked and I frown again. He notices and asks. "Are you okay?"

I tense up a bit again at Len's concern, since he never seems to be concerned at me at all, but I also feel a bit touched and gave him a tiny smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

It was a lie though. I turn around and point to my back. "Now, get on."

From the corner of my eyes, I see a tiny smile formed on his lips and my heart warms up like a batch of freshly baked gingerbreads. 'Glad he's smiling now… I was getting really worried about him.'

He climbs onto my back and wraps his arms around my neck while I place my palm under his thighs and shortly walk towards the opened door and into the fresh air.

* * *

**Len's POV**

White bright light slams into my eyes like a ton of bricks, right when Rin took the first step out. I closed my eyes tight, trying to shield my vision from the burning sensation. However, even though the sun's light stung my eyes; it warmed my skin, getting rid of my goosebumps from that….nightmare I had.

…God. What hell goes on in my mind; I'll never know.

The invigorating air crashes into and onto me like a ton of sweet–smelling feathers, interrupting me from my thoughts. I inhale it in deeply, trying to taste every inch of the cool, crisp air, and I'm already calming down. However, before I knew it, I was dropped onto something cushiony and soft. Shade started to eclipse the light I saw through my closed eyelids and suddenly I'm being rocked back and forth a few times.

I slowly open my eyes and find myself surrounded by the color orange with the smell of citrus and gardenias lingering around it. I look around, inspecting every inch of where Rin had just dropped me in (AGAIN!) and soon realize I'm on a canopy sofa, gently rocking back and forth. Something then plops onto the sofa and it rocks even faster. The sound of silver bells crashing into the air flooded into my ears.

"Whoa!" I shout, clinging to arms of the sofa, making sure that I don't fall off.

"Wheeeee!" I hear Rin's voice childishly giggling and I can't hide the tiny smile that blossoms onto my face when I heard the cuteness of her voice. I began to chuckle. Already, my memories of my nightmare were being washed away by the sound of Rin's sweet, honey–like voice.

The sofa continues to sway back and forth with the sweet silver bell melody still humming in the breeze. A few minutes later, the sofa comes to a halt. Rin's the first to speak before I even manage to take a breath.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asks softly.

"Yeah…" I answer and I'm not lying. I really am feeling a lot better now; I don't even feel scared anymore. "Yeah, I'm a lot better but…" I brought my index finger to my Adams-apple and said, "I'm still kinda thirsty."

Even though I drank that whole class of Kool-Aid, my throat still felt dry and scratchy. I'm guessing it's because I breathed with my mouth open while I slept. Ugh… I hate it when that happens.

"I'll go make some tea!" Rin suggests happily and quickly like she knew I was going to ask that, maybe she did, for all I know she could be a physic.

"I'll be right back!" she says as she literally hops off the sofa. She then turns around and looks at me. She's still smiling but her eyes are melancholy.

"When I get back… there's something I need to tell you." She then turns back around and walks back into the house.

I raised my eyebrow confusingly at what she just said. I wonder what she needs to tell me. And I wonder why she looked so sad. In fact, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Is…" I swallowed hard when a disturbing thought came to my mind, "she upset that I slapped her hand away?"

I slapped my face. Way to go, Len, your princess was just trying to comfort you back there and you paid her back by slapping her cute tiny hand away… God! Am I horrible! BUT, IT WASN'T ENTIRELY MY FAULT! IT WAS THAT STUPID NIGHTMARE! I'M MEAN, COME ON! AFTER HAVING A NIGHTMARE WITH ICKY AND SCARY HANDS PLACED ALL OVER YOU, OF COURSE, YOU WOULDN'T WANT ANYONE IN THE REAL WORLD TO TOUCH YOU FOR AWHILE!

I punch the cushion with full force, which made the sofa rock back in forth a bit. I'm such an idiot! Now, because of me, Rin's upset!

Growling, I lean back on the sofa and stuff my hands into my pocket, however, when I placed them in my pockets, my right hand suddenly felt something in it. I raised my eyebrow and pulled whatever it was out of my pocket.

It was a small plastic bag filled to the brim with dark–chocolate confections and decorated with different colored frostings in all source of patterns. A big silver and green bow was tied around the top.

I looked at it confusingly, wondering why a bag of sweets was in pocket. But after a while, it hit me!

When I was about seven years old, Mom would always make these for me, Rui and Rei every time she and Dad had to leave for work. They had to leave so many times, and Rui and Rei got nine cavities. So after the whole teeth–filling incident, Mom stopped making them. But, I guess now Mom wanted to make one last bag for me since she wouldn't see me this weekend.

I squeezed the bag of sweets into my palm a bit angrily. '_Why? It's not like she ever sees me, anyway.' _I think bitterly.

I untie the ribbon, anyway, grab one of the candies from the bag and pop it into my mouth. It's warm, bittersweet and the frosting tastes like strawberries. I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I never knew how much I missed this taste.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

While the pot of water was boiling on the stove, I ransacked the lower cabinets, trying to find the perfect package of tea for my prince!

"Rin, honey, what're you doing?" I hear my mom's voice ask. I tried to stand up but I forgot that my head was still in the cabinet and I bumped my head.

"Owwie…." I whimper, clutching the bump on my head.

"Awww…did my wittle baby bump her head?" my mom coos as she sit down next to me, pulling me into another hug and kisses the bump on my head a million times.

"Mother…" I groaned, completely annoyed. "I am not a baby anymore!"

"I know, but no matter how old you get, you'll always be my pooky pumpkin bear!" I'm flushed when she said that.

I'M 14–YEARS–OLD, MOTHER! I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE AGAIN A BABY! …I'm soooooooo glad Len wasn't here to hear my embarrassing nick name picked from my mom.

"So, what are you looking for?" she asks, still hugging me. I sigh.

"I'm trying to make some tea for Len. He's pretty thirsty," I answer with a sweat drop on my temple.

"Where is he, anyway?" she asks.

"…Outside. He had a nightmare so I took him in the backyard for some fresh air," I answer casually even though I could feel five veins popping out of me.

"Awww….That's my Rinny!" she coos as she hugs me tighter. "…Always thinking about others, especially your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend," I grumbled, even though I wish he was.

"Hey, if you guys are going to have a romantic tea party, then why don't you have this kind of tea?" It's not a tea party, Mom!

She puts her hand inside the cabinet, while squishing me in her other arm, and pulls out a black package of tea with silver writing. I look closer at the writing, trying to read what kind of tea it is.

"…Ceylon tea?"

Mom nods her head and places the package of tea in my palms.

"Ceylon tea is a very unique kind. It has a wonderful aroma of roses and it tastes like dark–chocolate. It's perfect for you, love birds!" she squeals, hugging me tighter.

"Okay, okay, I'll make this kind because it sounds interesting but first, can you PLEASE let go of me, Mother?" I said, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry!" she giggles and thank God, lets me go! We both stand up.

"I just can't help myself," she pinches my cheeks. OWWWWWWW! Mom's got string fingers for a doctor. "You're just sooooo cute, Rinny–kins!"

I sigh. Mom is killing me with her love!

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled as she finally let go of my cheeks. I rubbed them and walk back to the stove where the small pot of bowling water still bubbles. I ripped open the tea package and dump the dark brown contents into the pot. After I let it bubble for three minutes, I pour a small cup of milk, a dash of sugar and a drop of honey into it for sweetening and stir in gentle circles.

As I stir, I decide to kill time by having a chat with mom.

"So, have you called his parents yet, Mom, to let them know?" I ask with my eyes fixed on the pot. The aroma floods into my nose. Mom was right, it does smell like roses.

"No, not yet… but, soon," she says in a guilty tone. I sigh.

"Mom, don't be so sad. You can't help where your boss sends you. Meiko and I love spending time with you," I said to make her feel better even though it's true because even though my Mom drives me insane, she ain't gonna be one in the planet forever.

"Yeah, I know…" she whispers.

I turn off the stove, walk towards my mom and shove a spoonful of tea in her mouth.

"Listen, it's not like I'm never going to see the guy again. Something good comes out of this, if I want to keep a man in my house, I got to be nice," I said with a smile.

Mom smiles and gently takes the spoon from my hand.

"You know, Rin, you make a really good tea," she compliments. I return her smile.

"And you make a really good mother," I said back. Mom's smile grew wider and she pulled me into a tighter hug, crushing my spine in the process.

"I have been blessed by the Gods to have such an angel for a daughter," she blissfully says.

"_Mom…I…c-c-can't….br…eathe..." _I muffled. Mom thankfully hears me and lets me go.

"…Oh, Sorry honey," she says apologetically.

I lean my hand over the counter and take big deep breaths. Despite mom's fragile looks, she has the strength of million men. After catching my breath, I go up the upper cabinets and pull out to blue tea-cups and a grey trey. I set them down on the counter, pour the tea into the two tea-cups and place them onto the tray.

"Hey, Rin, I'm going to call the Kaganes right now. Are okay with that?" she asks as I lift up the tray.

"Yeah, don't worry. I mean, I still got three hours with him, so I'm okay, if you call them," I reassured her.

She gives me a warm smile and then walks over to the phone and picks it up, but just as she was about to press the first number on the dial, the phone suddenly rings! I was so shocked that I nearly dropped the tray. Mom was more shocked than I am and lets out a soft shriek.

"Who is it?" I ask, trying to regain the tray's balance on my hands.

Mom's eyes widen when she checks the Caller–ID. "I–It's from the Kagane household," she says in disbelief.

I raise my eyes brow. "They're physic or something?" I ask as began to walk away.

Mom giggles. "I guess so."

She then presses the **talk **button and put the phone to her ear. "…Yes? Oh, Mrs. Kagane, it's you. I was just about to call you."

I walk out of the kitchen and back outside in the garden towards the canopy sofa where my prince awaits.

"I got the tea, Len!" I said loudly as I walk up. He looks at me with a sly grin on his face which freaks me out.

"What?" I ask.

"I never knew you and your mother have such a close bond," he says, chuckling in between sentences.

My face flushes bright rose red and my arms shake making the tea cups on the tray shake. L–L–Len overheard us?

"H–How much of th–th–that did you h–hear?" I ask nervously. Oh God, please tell me he didn't hear the pooky crap!

"Oh, not much… pooky pumpkin bear~"

Ten veins pop out of my skin as my face turned redder than the Kool-Aid. MOOOOOOOOM… YOU'RE DEAD WOMAN FOR HAVING SUCH A LOUD VOICE….!

Growling menacingly, I shove his tea cup into his hands and then, take mine, sitting back onto the sofa and dumping the tray off in some random direction.

"I made Ceylon tea. Enjoy it, _brat…" _I whispered the last one. Len chuckles again, completely amused.

Len, if I didn't have the biggest crush on you, you'd be having all your organs rearranged.

"Actually, I think it's kind of nice that you and your mother have such a close relationship. It's kinda cute," he says, teasingly yet honestly.

I shoot him a death glare and suddenly, my hair and my clothes began to float in the air as dark aura surrounds my body.

**"Don't tell anybody about this or I'll rip your vocal-cords out…" **I laced my words in a menacing tone.

He takes a small sip of his tea and then turns his head towards my angry face with his usual smart–alecky prince look. "Why? Don't you want people know about your soft side? …By the way, cute panties."

Still with my hair and clothes whirling around in the air, I nervously looked down and saw… Oh God…! My hot pink panties sticking out in the open….! KYAAAAA! MY PANTIES!

I quickly pressed my skirt down onto my knees. I can't believe Len saw my panties! And he said they were cute? Dammit! I knew I should have worn a short!

"JUST SHUT UP AND DRINK YOUR DAMN TEA!" I yell loudly and angrily. My face was redder then a tomato. OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAW MY PANTIES! FORGET THE WORST MORNING EVER! THIS HAS TO BE THE WOOOOOOOOORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

"Geez… I thought you'd be a little grateful. After all, I just gave you a compliment. You're rude," he complains and I hear another sipping sound.

"YEAH, A COMPLIMENT FROM A PERVERT…!" I shot back, not even caring about what Meiko tell me earlier.

Looks like Len's back to normal. …Unfortunately.

"This tea is excellent," he mutters to himself, not even listening to my shouting. However, instead of continuing my swarm of rants, I froze at what he said.

"You… really like it?" I ask him tentatively. He closes his eyes and takes a whiff of the drink.

"Yes, it tastes like a dozen sweets and it gives off a wonderful aroma," he says smoothly in a calm voice. I've never heard him use that voice before, it sounds kinda… noble.

"Well… uh, it's roses… that's what your smelling," I said lamely. Len looks a bit surprised and studied the drink.

"Is that what it was…? You know, they say, roses are flowers of passion," he whispers. He flushes red after he finished but he quickly brushes it off and takes a small plastic bag from his pocket and takes a piece of candy out. It was a dark-brown truffle, frosted with pink dots. He gently dips it in his tea a few times and then pops it into his mouth.

I raise my eyebrow at that bag of sweets.

"Hey, where'd you get those?" I asked, looking closer.

"These?" Len asks as he picks it up and hold it to my face. "I found them in my pocket. It's something my Mom made and put it in my pocket. It's a little gift from her, meaning, she's gonna… miss me this weekend," he said it a little angrily though.

Maybe he's angry at me for bringing him at my house. My hearts sinks when I remember that he said Mom when I hugged him. He must miss her. Don't worry, Len, you'll be home soon.

"Oh…" I said quietly. My eyes start to feel wet again but I manage to stop them from running. He really must hate me.

"D–Do you want one?" Len suddenly asked. I look back at him a bit shocked.

"WH–What…?"

He puffs out his cheeks and growls. "…I SAID, 'DO YOU WANT ONE'?" he shouts loudly. I cover my ears.

"I'm not deaf, you know!" I shouted back.

Len pouts. "Well then, listen carefully! I hate repeating myself!" he shouts again. I roll my eyes and held out my hand.

"Fine, I'll have one." Suddenly, he slaps my hand away.

"Ow!" I yowled in pain. I glared at him, clutching my throbbing hand.

"…Idiot! What was that for?" I demanded.

Len, for some reason, gives me a sly grin. "No, No, No. I'll only give you a piece IF you do what I say," he says teasingly. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT! WHY?" I shouted.

"Well, for one thing, you're the one who caused me to fall asleep after that little sexual harassment you assaulted upon me," he says with a bored frown.

"I WAS GETTING A SPIDER OUT OF YOUR HAIR! DID YOU WANT IT TO CRAWL IN YOUR FREAKIN' EAR?" I shouted, completely frustrated.

"Yeah, whatever… Anyway, for us to be even with each other, you're going to have to do what I say, if you want one of these delicious, succulent, chocolaty candies," he tempts while waving the bag in my face.

I swallow hard, they do look delicious and maybe Len's right, I guess for him to completely forgive me for attacking him and stealing a kiss from his cheek, I'll have to do whatever he says.

AH! Who am I kidding! I just want some of that chocolate! I lower my head in defeat at him.

"…Fine. What do you want me to do?" I growl.

Even though my head is lowered, I could feel him grinning nastily at me.

"First, I want you to go on the floor and sit on your knees." I roll my eyes and do what he says. "Sit up straight!" He orders. Growling, I do that, too.

"Second, lift your head up!" he commands and I do that, too.

"Can you hurry up…!" I complained, not being able to stand this any longer.

"Third, NO COMPLAINING OR I WONT GIVE A SINGLE BIT OF CHOCOLATE!" He shouts. I zip it, because I really want those sweets. Len then slowly get down on the ground to and sits cross-legged. Well, at least he still can't stand.

"Fourth, I want you to put your hands into the position of a begging puppy!"

"I will not do th–"

"Nuh, uh, uh! No complaining, remember?" he reminds me in a smart–ass way and holds up the bag of sweets. I growl, curl my hands together and place them near my cheeks.

"Okay, now what?" I ask grouchily.

"Now," he flashes a triumphant, sly grin. "Beg!"

GRRRRRRRRRR! I swear when I'm done eating that sweet, I'm gonna lock you in Meiko's room and she'll have her way with you, Len!

Through angrily clenched, I manage to say a menacing "Please?"

"Say it cutely or no sweets for you!" he scolded me like I was his pet. Hey, put a collar on me, a pair of dog ears and tail, I could be his puppy dog. I began to fantasize about me laying my head on Len's lap as he strokes my ears and calling me a "Good girl, Rin, good girl…"

"HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING!" Len suddenly shouted, interrupting my fantasies. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah…" I take a deep breath and flush bright red at what I'm about to do.

I flash huge big puppy dog eyes and say as softly and cutely as I could. "…Pweaaase~?"

Crimson liquid drips down Len's nostril when I finished. YOU'RE HAVING A NOSE BLEED!

"…N–Now, open up!" he demands but stutters in the process. Are you kidding me, Len? You're gonna feed me! Well, I've always wanted Len to feed me but not like this and in such an embarrassing position. LEN, YOU ARE ROTTEN TO THE CORE! CRUEL, I SAY! CRUEL!

Pouting, I open my mouth slowly.

"…All the way!" he shouts and I open I little more. "Now say 'Ahhhh'!" I sigh.

"Ahhhh!" I said loudly and cutely as I can. Len then gently put the chocolate into my mouth. I secretly took in the taste of his fingers that had gently brushed my tongue while he fed me. Sugar, honey and Chamomile. I'll remember that taste.

Blushing, I chew the chocolate into my mouth. A creamy vanilla custard inside, smothered his dark-chocolate with cinnamon and tiny drop of honey. It's delicious, but I don't smile. I'm too pissed off to smile.

I chew the dream-like candy while I pout angrily. I was totally humiliated by Len yet again by forcing to act like a dog and letting him feed me. Len, for some odd reason, gently pats me on the head like I was his puppy.

"Good girl, Rin!" he teased while chuckling.

Okay I'll admit: Len petting me on the head is kinda nice and I love it when he says my name… correctly. But, I still can't suppress my angry pout face. I mean, the dude just made me beg literally on my knees for a treat. HAVE I GOT NO SHAME? I guess my gluttony is more powerful than my dignity. Ugh…

"I'll bite you, I mean it!" I growled.

"That's a bad girl!" he playfully scolds.

"I AM NOT YOUR PUPPY DOG!" I shouted at him in full rage.

"Well, actually you are and you better start being a good puppy and do whatever I say, unless you don't want any more sweets!" he mocks as he holds the bag up in my face and swings it back and forth teasingly.

I stare hungrily at the bag of sweets. My stomach urges me to take another. Drool starts to coat around my lips. _I want more sweets…!_

Len grins devilishly when he saw that he caught me.

"Since you had the audacity to kidnap the world's number one prince, you must do whatever I want if you want any more of these sweets. That means you must serve me whenever I want you to, I get to feed you the sweets, you must buy me whatever I want and you cannot lay one finger upon me unless I say so!"

My eyes are as wide as plates and my mind becomes like scrambled eggs at his demands.

"I AIN'T GONNA DO THAT!" I shouted at him.

He waves the bag of sweets into my face yet again and my skin runs cold at the sight of their deliciousness.

"If you want one, then you have to do what I say, for the rest of the weekend!" I froze when he said that.

I almost forgot. Oh well, the bright side of this is that I don't have to follow his stupid demands BUT, I DON'T WANT MY PRINCE TO LEAVE ME EVEN IF HE IS A SPOILED ROTTEN LITTLE BOY! BUT, HE'S THE SPOILED ROTTEN BOY I LOVE!

"Um, Len…" I begin a bit flustered. He looks at me and raises his eyes brow, completely confused.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asks in a surprisingly gentle tone.

I rub the back of my head nervously. Why am I so nervous? I mean it's not like he'll be sad or anything. He'll be happy. And isn't Len happiness important to me?

"W–Well you see, the thing I wanted to tell you was…" I gulp hard. "You see while you were asleep…" I took a deep breath. "My mom came in and said…"

Come on, Rin, you can do this! JUST GET IT OUT!

"She has to go into town for a week and she's bringing me and–"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Len and I jumped when we heard that shout. Crap, it's Mom again!

I turn around to see her. She's coated with sweat and she's panting really hard. Did she just go for a jog or something? I hear Len gasp and gulp when he sees my mom. Ugh… She couldn't have changed out of her nightie before coming outside?

"Mom, what is it? I'm about to tell Len that he's going–"

Mom, for some reason, silences me by covering my mouth with both of her arms, bringing me up to her body as well. I struggle fiercely, while muffling into her hands.

"…to wait a moment, because I need you for a second!" she quickly interrupts and continues. MOOOOM! WHAT THE HECK IS IT NOW!

"Excuse us, Mr. Kagane, but I need to borrow my daughter for minute," she says smoothly to Len before she darts away back into the house with me in

her arms. Before I disappeared into the house, I saw Len's very confused face with a question mark dangling above his head.

Mom runs right into her room, plops me onto her cushiony canopy bed, hurries toward her door and locks it. I gulp in a gallon of fresh air and glare at my mother.

"What was that?" I demanded. "I was just about to tell Len that he was going home soon! What do you need, that is so important you're keeping me away from spending my last few hours with Len before he leaves?" I was dead angry.

Mom stands up straight and gives me a wide scary grin. Suddenly, the room grew colder. I hate it when Mom smiles like that…

"Guess what, Rin?" she says in a tone. I gulp already, feeling the sweat pouring down my temples. Why is she so scary happy? Did she find out about my cell–phone bill? Oh, please no!

She ran to me and grabbed both my hands. A shiver runs down my spine.

"I got a call from Len's mother…" she begins.

"S-s-s-s-s-soooo…?" I stutter with fear. I was there, I know she called you, so why the heck are you so damn happy?

"And she said…" Mom leans in further into my face. In fact she leans in so far, our foreheads touched. I began shivering and my heart was racing.

"Wh–what?" I ask nervously. Please tell me that Len's mother didn't piss my mom off. Even if Len's dad is a lawyer, and a famous cook, a gifted piano player and the owner of the five most successful restaurants in Japan, he won't be able to stop the billions of lawsuits my mom will file against him and his wife for pissing her off!

"…That her husband and she will be flying to America for a meeting about franchising their restaurants there for a week and each one of their servants will be accompanying them, which means…"

I wide smile grows on my face when I realize what this means.

"LEN GETS TO STAY! HE GETS TO COME WITH US AND HE'S STAYING WITH US FOR A WEEK!" I finish hyper and happy. Mom lets go of my hands and I start jumping up and down for joy on her bed.

LEN GETS TO STAY! HE AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE AND THAT MEANS I GOT A WEEK LEFT TO FINALLY PLANT ONE ON HIM! I HAVE LEN ALL TO MYSELF ONCE AGAIN! YAY! YAY! YAY! THANK YOU, GOD!

"Of course, that also means we will be taking in Len's twin siblings. Rui and Rei."

My jumping stops and my body turns to stone.

Rui… and… Rei…? The two children from the underworld who are out to ruin my life are coming over and staying with us for a week…?

My stone body cracks and I collapse back onto the bed.

"Rin!" Mom shouts. She comes up to me and shakes me violently.

"RIN…! BABY, ARE YOU OKAY! ARE YOU HAVING A HEART ATTACK! RIN! SAY SOMETHING TO ME!"

I can't say anything to her… In fact, I can't even think because right now, even if the twins aren't here yet, my world is turning into a living hell…

And even Len can't fix it.

* * *

**Writers block sucks guys…it really does…I can't believe it last four three months…I'm sorry guys I really am. But hey! I think this chapter is probably the best out of the rest, cause as you can pretty much guess, my writing as DOUBLEY IMMPROVED! Even though it took me month to update this I am so proud of this chapter! I really am *wipes a tear***

**I'm gonna give you guys a tiny spoiler, Since Rin and Len (as well as Len's devil twins) are going to be in a hotel for a week (Don't worry it wont take THAT long for the kiss to happen), Let's just say Meiko's gonna do something to Len which makes him do something cute to Rin. It will happen in either the next chapter or the next one after that (depending on my levelness of laziness and/or writer's block ).**

**Now it's time to answer to ya'll who gave me super great reviews!**

**IPolaris( All older siblings are pretty much caring to their younger ones at times (Like my big brother! I love him!) So I had to make sure Meiko was like that with her wittle sister. Don't worry Kaito AND Miku will be seen soon in the story, just thought to let you know. And I am so sorry to keep you waiting for so long and also if I'm not to late I would love it if you became my beta but I still have some questions to ask you about that beta thing. I'll e-mail them to you so I don't have to keep updating to tell you. Thank you very much and I hope to hear from you soon!)**

**Ruuya( Heeeellllooooo there again! I'm glad you liked Len's POV, I myself was squealing too while writing Rin cute "assault" on him. I just love tormenting ****Len like that XD Well I hope you enjoy this cause I did a quick check on it so there might not as much a mistakes as the last chapters)**

**kagamineii ( *giggles* Well I do enjoy making Len to weak one. It just fits him since he a cute shota and all. I'm glad you like it!)**

**AjEtIaN-SeKaI ( Well I'm glad the last chapter brighten your bad mood. I just love it when I make my fan happy! And now that my summers over, I'm back in school and strangely I kinda like it for some reason. Maybe it cause I have English first. Well I hope you will enjoy your school year, don't worry it'll go by reaaaaal quick!)**

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara (Hello again! I somehow knew you where going to fan girl about that last chapter. Tee hee hee… It's nice to hear from you! You can call Len what ever you want! There shall be no end to his adorable nick names! Since you asked my birthday was just a couple months ago, June 11th. And since then I've matured a bit so I'm not as childish as I was, but there still a little kid in me that keeps popping out. I hope you have a nice school year too. Like I said it'll go by *snaps fingers* just like that.)**

**Sweet Lolita Kisses (Lolita's are cool aren't they! By the way good luck with your new story, I'll make sure to read it ;) )**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan (I'm glad you liked Len thumb sucking. I just couldn't resist making him do that. Shota boys sucking their thumbs are always adorable!)**

**Please enjoy everyone cause allot of hard work went into this, so no flames please, you can tell if I did ANOTHER grammar error though cause that's the only way I'll get a bit better.**

**Now until next time see ya!**


End file.
